Here on Earth
by daisyscrapper
Summary: When her father is diagnosed with cancer, Atlantis' CMO returns to Earth for two years. She gains a close friend, Cam Mitchell, while working at the SGC. But when romance keeps coming up, neither know how to handle it. Previously published in SGA.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Bailey1ak for helping me with this one! I truly appreciate you!  
><strong>

**Atlantis- Pegasus Galaxy **

Saturday nights were always the same on Atlantis since Jennifer Keller had joined the expedition. Most of the city shut down, allowing many of the crew the time to escape from their assigned duties for the night and relax.

Relaxing wasn't an easy task for some. The expedition had a knack for attracting highly motivated people who gave new meaning to the term "high work ethic." At the end of the day, residents in the city didn't remember to fully punch out for the day. Instead, an eight hour shift turned into 16 hours of intense teamwork that could make a difference in a future Wraith attack or other situation of importance.

It was especially true for Atlantis' chief medical officer.

Since sliding into the position of CMO on Atlantis, Dr. Jennifer Keller didn't have the luxury of days off. Between the constant threats, medical emergencies, and reports to be both written and read, there was always work. Even on scheduled days off, she reported in to the infirmary.

But this Saturday was different. In fact, a number of people would be shocked to find out the young doctor finally had given in. The years of avoiding and discouraging men from asking her on a date was over.

Jennifer had finally accepted an offer for dinner for two. The man brave enough to ask, after many had been turned down, was relatively new to the city after arriving only last month. Truth be told, Jennifer wasn't sure what had made this man's proposal any different from the others. Looking back at the events which had unfolded the day before, Jennifer blamed it on her nursing staff, who constantly pestered her to take someone up on one of the offers that steadily came her way. And then there was Laura Cadman, the Marine who had a way of shaking things up a bit when she was in the city. Just last week, Laura nagged Jennifer to live a little and enjoy her youth instead of wasting it away in a lab or in the infirmary.

In any case, Jennifer found herself freshly showered and sitting in front of the only mirror in her quarters in an attempt to do something different with her hair. After a little internal debate in her head, she finally decided to leave it down and used the battery-operated curling iron Laura had brought her a few months back to create a few soft curls. She had dressed in one of her two pair of jeans she'd brought with her to the city and borrowed a scoop-necked blouse from a nurse who'd overheard that Jennifer actually accepted a man's offer for a date that evening.

Jennifer glanced at the clock. She had about fifteen minutes until Captain Kevin Thudium would arrive. Until then, she decided to pick up the mess she'd made getting ready. A smile crossed her face as she thought while she worked. Jennifer was actually glad she'd accepted the captain's offer. The man had most of the infirmary staff... the female personnel specifically, glancing twice at him when he'd arrived from Earth. Taller than most, he fit the clichéd description of tall, dark, and handsome. Not to mention a pair of killer blue eyes. Although she'd be the first to admit she didn't know much about the man, it wasn't until he'd been injured off world and required stitches that Kevin asked her if she wanted to have dinner with him the following night. Jennifer surprised herself by saying yes.

Finishing her task, Jennifer glanced again at the clock. Seeing that she only had a few minutes, she slipped into a pair of shoes and inspected herself in the mirror one last time.

* * *

><p>Colonel John Sheppard reread the transmission from Earth. It was news he'd prefer not getting from home.<p>

It was rare for the SGC to send an unscheduled data burst. Now that he'd read the message, John quickly made his way to Commander Woolsey's office. Plans would have to be made. One of his team members would inevitably be gone by nightfall- one who was not easily replaced.

It took both Sheppard and Woolsey an hour to iron out the details. Fortunately, the SGC had made a few recommendations and suggestions on the matter, leaving the two men only to cover the immediate details. When everything was set up, Sheppard insisted on delivering the news personally. Woolsey agreed, being the first to admit the news would come better from someone Dr. Keller was comfortable with.

Sheppard left Woolsey's office and headed toward Dr. Keller's quarters. It wasn't that long ago when Colonel Samantha Carter had arrived at his door with his own set of heartbreaking news. His father, who he'd been estranged from for years, had passed away. John knew first hand news like this needed a familiar face upon delivery. Thankfully, John had gotten to know the doctor more in the last few months between missions and his team's habit of dining together at meal times. They'd adopted her into their circle of friendship.

Jennifer answered the door immediately. John was momentarily surprised at her appearance; she'd ditched the typical uniform he was used to seeing her in and instead wore street clothes. Between that and seeing her with her hair down and make up on, he almost forgot his task and instead wanted to know what her plans were for the evening. It obviously didn't involve a movie night with her friend Laura Cadman. He wouldn't admit it to her face, but he'd taken the liberty to become a protector of sorts since she'd become Atlantis' CMO. Any man, military or not, who made any comment about Keller's looks or gave any indication they were contemplating asking her out usually didn't get by him. For some reason, Sheppard's line of communication with the men around here had lapsed over the last few months.

"Keller," John nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Mind if I come in?"

He could tell Jennifer was tempted to tell him she was on her way out, but instead backed up and let him through the door. Shutting it behind her, she eyed John warily.

"Sheppard, not that I don't appreciate the visit, but it's not like you to come to my quarters. Is something wrong? Why wasn't I paged?" She folded her arms, waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah, something like that, but there's no medical emergency in the infirmary," John replied. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll explain."

Reluctantly, she sat down on her bed, but not before glancing at the door. "Is this something about Captain Thudium?"

"What?" John asked, puzzled. Then he began to realize why she was dressed up. "Oh. No, actually, it's nothing to do with him. Is that who you're seeing tonight?"

Her chin lifted a fraction. "Yes. Is that a problem? I know I haven't dated since coming here, but I didn't think it was against regulations."

John waved her off. "No. Sorry. I'm doing this pretty badly."

He sat down and paused before delivering the news. "We got a transmission about an hour ago from Earth. It's about your father."

Face drained of color, her eyes widened. "What's wrong?" She asked hurriedly, standing up nervously.

John's heart leaped in his chest. "Jennifer, he's okay," opting to use her first name to relax her. "You're going to pass out on me. For God's sake, you're white as a sheet." Guiding her next to him on the bed, he pulled her down. "Your father is okay for the time being. But he received some bad news. When he tried to contact you, someone at the SGC convinced him to give them a message. General Landry sent an immediate emergency transmission to us."

Taking a breath, she closed her eyes for a moment. "John, just tell me."

Even though Jennifer still didn't seem steady, John knew the best remedy would be to give it to her straight.

"Your dad went to the doctor a few days ago complaining of some recent weight loss and abdominal pain. The doctor's diagnosis is advanced pancreatic cancer."

Jennifer closed her eyes again. Obviously, there was no need for further explanation of the severity of the situation. Shaking her head, he watched as tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes as she fought to control her emotions. John slid over to her and awkwardly placed a gentle hand on her own.

"Listen, I know this is a lot to process. And I know you don't have any siblings to lean on. But you're not going to go through this alone. You have us. We're _all_ going to get you through this."

He felt helpless as the silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He continued to tell her the few details he'd learned, such as treatments her father's doctor had lined up already. The information seemed to calm her as the terrible news continued to sink into her mind and heart.

Minutes later, a loud knock sounded at the door. Wiping her face, she looked up at him with reddened eyes. "God, That's Kevin. Would you mind telling him-"

Understanding, he squeezed her hand. "I'll talk to him. Give me a minute." John went to the door, opened it slightly, and quickly stepped outside.

"Colonel?" Thudium stood at the entrance, confused that John happened to be in Jennifer's room. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you. Is something wrong?"

Nodding, John walked a few steps away from the door, beckoning Thudium to follow. "Captain, I'm afraid Dr. Keller's not going to be able to make it tonight."

"Sir?" The Captain still looked confused. "I apologize if I should've cleared this with someone-"

John shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. There are no regulations against dating nonmilitary staff." He lowered his voice. "Keep this to yourself for the next few hours. Keller just received some bad news from home. More than likely, she's going to be gone for an extended period of time on a family emergency."

Nodding, Thudium looked toward the room, concerned. "Colonel, is there something I can do to help? I know I'm still new here and don't know her very well, but—"

John shook his head. "Not for now. I think Commander Woolsey and I have the details worked out. Just don't say anything until I get a chance to go over everything with her."

"Of course," the Captain said, backing away. "Let Jennifer know I'm sorry and that if there's anything I can do for her..."

"I will, Captain," John said, walking back into the room.

The bed was empty when he returned. John heard the sounds of water running from the faucet. Jennifer emerged seconds later, patting her face dry with a towel.

"Hey," John said, walking up to her. "Are you doing okay? Do you want me to get someone? Maybe Teyla?"

She shook her head. "I'll be honest, John. I'm scared to death. He's the only family I have and we're so close. Even with taking on the position in Atlantis, not a week goes by when we don't write to each other." She looked him in the eye. "Do you know the life expectancy of someone with that form of cancer?"

John wished he didn't. It was what made the news so hard to deliver. "General Landry said one to two years."

Another tear trickled down her face. "He's correct. That's the amount of time I have left with my father."

"About that," John said, guiding her back over to her bed. They both sat next to each other. John turned to face her, hoping she'd be able to focus through the pain to make some decisions. "Woolsey and I met the minute we heard the news. We knew this would be overwhelming for anyone to take in... especially for someone who holds an important position in the city. I didn't want to come to you without options and some sort of plan for the foreseeable future."

Wiping her face again, she sniffed. "God, I haven't even thought about that. What am I going to do? Resign?"

He shook his head. "Woolsey and I are suggesting you take a two year leave of absence from Atlantis. You go back, spend time with your father. After the end of the two years, you'll come back to the same position."

She looked down at the floor. He could tell her mind was racing with emotions and scenarios.

"So I'll just stop working. For two years?" Jennifer stood up, now feeling clear enough to piece together a plan. "John, this may sound terrible, but I think I may go crazy with all that time off. I mean, I want to spend as much time as possible with my dad, but-"

John cut her off. "I thought you'd say that. And no, I don't think it's terrible to not want to sit and watch him around the clock go through what's ahead for him. So this is what we're thinking. And by the way, Landry said the SGC is fully behind you with any decision that you make. They also sent a few suggestions with the transmission."

For the first time since he entered the room, Jennifer gave a small smile. "I definitely don't feel alone with everyone helping me with all the decisions I need to make."

John smiled. "Hey, you know we take care of each other. Let me run through a few options and see what you think."

Twenty minutes later, Jennifer had made her decision. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Whatever we can do to help. Just know we're here for you," John said. "Now, let's work on getting you back home. If you don't mind, I'll call Teyla to pack up your belongings while you and I meet with your staff. Woolsey already should be briefing them in the conference room, so all you'll need to do is try your best to delegate some of the responsibilities until the SGC sends your temporary replacement.

Nodding, she followed him into the hallway. Her mind was racing, but for the most part Jennifer felt a calmness settling in her heart. John had made her realize that she wasn't alone in all of this... she did have family to help her along the way. Maybe not blood related, but that didn't seem to matter. Now, all she had to do was get through the next few hours.

**The next day...**

Jennifer grabbed hold of her luggage and made the walk to the gate. She'd said her goodbyes, met with her staff, and left detailed procedures and reports on her desk for whomever would take her position for the next two years. Even though she got no sleep the night before, she felt confident the time was well spent by leaving her team and temporary replacement in good hands.

When she reached the gate, she set down her suitcase only to have it picked up immediately by someone who'd walked up behind her. Surprised, Jennifer turned.

"Colonel?" She asked, puzzled that he was there looking intently at the gate. Sheppard, in addition to her own bag, was also holding another duffel bag with his other hand. "What's going on?"

He turned to her. "Have you already forgotten when I said?"

John jerked his head behind her, motioning for her to turn around. Complying, she slowly turned and was shocked. It looked like most of the personnel on Atlantis were gathered in groups behind her. Some stood on the stairs... the same stairs she'd nervously climbed when she'd first arrived in the city. Others, like Ronon, Rodney, and Teyla, stood silently in the control room.

Not knowing what to say, she gave them a small smile. They'd never know how much it meant for her to see them before she left.

Her eyes, slightly glassy from emotion, returned back to watch the gate light up. As it opened, Jennifer took a deep breath. "I take it I'm getting an escort to Earth?"

Shrugging, John took the first step forward. "Let's just say I've been in your position recently. I know what it feels like to have someone beside you. Not that I can stay for the next two years... but I can at least make sure you're settled and see that the SGC will be treating our CMO well."

Following beside him, she linked a hand through his arm for a moment before they stepped through the gate.

"Thanks, John."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Next chapter up tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth- Stargate Command**

When they arrived through the gate, Jennifer felt the first set of nerves settling into her stomach. John glanced over, tilting his head in question. He touched her arm lightly to give her reassurance and guided her down the ramp. She took a deep breath and wiped any indication of what she was feeling off of her face as the doors to the gate room opened.

Jennifer gave a sigh of relief when she saw who'd walked through the doors.

"Samantha."

Walking over to the former Commander of Atlantis, she didn't hesitate to allow the woman to embrace her in a hug. The nerves subsided, leaving her with a feeling that her Stargate family wasn't just back on Atlantis.

"Jennifer," Samantha said, pulling back to look at Jennifer. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Jennifer felt the tears well up in her eyes again. "I know it's going to be a rough time, but he's not gone yet. I have time to spend with him before it gets too bad."

Samantha turned to John and gave him a smile. "Colonel Sheppard. You're a sight for sore eyes." She proceeded to give him a quick hug, surprising John. "I take it you're here to make sure we'll take care of your CMO?"

"Sounds about right," John said wryly while juggling the bags in his arms. "I have to say, I'm not surprised to see you here, Sam." He grinned at her. "You know what they say. Once an Atlantian, always an Atlantian."

Smiling, Samantha touched his shoulder. "That's the truth." She turned to Jennifer. "I heard yesterday and caught the first flight in to meet you." Now speaking to Sheppard, she smiled. "And don't worry. I'll make sure she's taken care of." Holding up a finger, she spoke into her communicator. "Colonel Mitchell. What's your location?"

After a pause, a man's voice came through her headset. "Elevator. Did the doc arrive?"

"Yes," Sam said. "I'm going to take her to the conference room. Keller arrived with a bellboy." Sam winked at Sheppard. "I'll send him your way with their bags. Show him where she'll be staying and set him up with a temporary room as well." Turning off the device, she turned to John. "How long are you planning on staying?"

John began walking toward the double doors that led to the main level of the base. "A day or so. Just to make sure she's settled."

"John," Jennifer interrupted. "You know I appreciate this. But you don't have to stay. I have Sam here. Everything will be fine."

Shaking his head, he called over his shoulder as he headed to meet Colonel Mitchell. "Too bad. You get both of us. And if I leave now, about half the people back home will have my head if they aren't assured that you're okay." Sheppard made his way to the elevator, toting the bags with him.

Shaking her head, Jennifer turned to Samantha. It was good to be reunited with Sam, she thought. Jennifer felt a little less heavy hearted for the first time in the past 18 hours. But as she looked back to her old boss, Jennifer caught a strange look coming from the older woman. "What's wrong?"

Samantha took a breath, began to say something, then shook her head. Then, grinning, she leaned closer to Jennifer as if she'd changed her mind. "I shouldn't be bringing this up, but you look like you could use a laugh. And I'm curious... there's nothing going on between you and Sheppard, is there?"

Surprising herself with a laugh, Jennifer shook her head. "Absolutely not. God, Sam, where did you get that from?"

Grinning with mischief, Samantha placed an arm around Jennifer and led her to the conference room. "That's the thing. I didn't. I think I just hoped." Seeing Jen's puzzled reaction, Samantha explained herself. "You and Sheppard were my two favorite unattached people back on Atlantis. Not that I ever saw you both together in my mind, but it'd make this former commander happy to see you both involved with someone— if not each other."

They slowly made their way up to the conference room where Sam informed her of the mounds of paperwork for her transfer awaiting her to sign. Stopping several times to be introduced to someone on base, they continued their conversation despite the frequent interruptions. Side by side, the two women were still laughing as they reached the conference room.

"As much as I don't get your logic with pairing me with Sheppard... thanks, Sam."

"For what?"

Jennifer took a deep breath. "For making me laugh... for real... and forget what's ahead for the first time since getting the news."

Impulsively giving Jennifer another hug, Carter nodded to the room. "I know what's it's like to lose a father, Jen. And I can't say I know exactly what you're going through since my dad had a lucky break with our alliance with the Tok'ra, but you know that I'm there for you whenever you need to talk. Just call."

Jennifer nodded as they broke the embrace. "Thanks, Sam."

"John should be waiting for you. Colonel Mitchell is filing in for General Landry with the paperwork and details of your stay on Earth. You haven't met, but he's a lot like Sheppard." Giving Jennifer a grin, she turned. "Then again, in many ways he's the opposite of Sheppard. But I have to go... I have a meeting in D.C. later this evening and have a plane to catch."

They said their goodbyes and Jennifer walked the remaining distance into the conference room. Suddenly, Jennifer felt alone. With Sheppard leaving possibly within the next day or so as well as Sam, she felt the sadness wash over her. Steeling herself against it, Jennifer tilted her chin up. There was no use wanting what she couldn't have... bringing back a good portion of the staff from Atlantis or keeping Sam chained to the SGC wasn't an option. As she'd done in the past, she braced herself for what was to come. Alone.

* * *

><p>Cameron led Sheppard to the conference room, knowing the Atlantian doctor may be waiting on them. He tried to pick up the pace, but Sheppard seemed to be angling to talk about something.<p>

"Sheppard?" Cameron sighed and turned. "Is something on your mind?"

He saw the serious expression on John's face and tried to figure out what was going on in the colonel's brain. Every meeting he'd had with the man had been pretty memorable. Sheppard had the reputation of being both a military bad boy as well as a hero. But despite their quick meetings, the two men had never really had the chance to work with each other for more than a day or two at the time.

He didn't have to guess long when John stopped in the hallway.

"Look, Mitchell," John started, deliberately running a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm worried about Keller. Things on Atlantis are a little different from here at the SGC." Seeing Cameron's confusion, John began again. "At the end of the work day, we don't leave. Yeah, I know, sometimes it's like that for you. But we never leave. We're constantly together on that floating city. And Keller's pretty tight with several of us. But now, at the SGC, she really doesn't know anyone, especially with Sam rarely on base anymore. Added to the fact she doesn't have much family either."

Cameron, still not following John, waited for him to continue. When he didn't, he took his best guess at what John was getting at.

"Okay," he said. "Are you asking me as a personal favor to watch over Keller?"

John smiled. "That would help. Watch over her. Introduce her around. Make sure she's okay with everything that's coming her way. And keep me updated."

Narrowing his eyes, Cameron couldn't resist his next line of thinking. "I understand, Sheppard. But just out of personal curiosity, are you and the doctor..."

Confused, then suddenly understanding what Cameron was implying, John scowled. "No. Absolutely not. It's nothing like that." John rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Mitchell."

Finding himself believing John, he motioned for him to continue their walk to the conference room. "So if it's not like that between you to, you're more like..."

"Friends... family in a way," John immediately replied. "The thing is, when Keller took over for Beckett, she was this unconfident woman suddenly pushed into a position she wasn't ready for mentally. In the skills department, she's the best. But it took awhile for her confidence to catch up with her ability to lead. She got her footing in the lab fairly quickly, but then we put her off world several times. Many of the missions didn't go well. But the thing about Keller is that she's a quick learner. Read the mission where she was kidnapped by Kiryk."

"I have," Cameron admitted. "I've read all the files that come back from Atlantis."

"Really?" John said in disbelief. "No wonder the IOA likes you better than me. But back to Jennifer, let's just say I hope I can entrust you to watch over her. Now that O'Neill isn't here, I don't know who else to trust with her. You know, make sure she transitions well back home. More importantly, see that she's able to handle her father's situation. Maybe get Carter to check up on her regularly to talk. And keep those idiot Marines you all keep sending to us from hitting on her, for God's sake."

As they reached the room, Cameron was surprised not to find the two women there as they arrived. Choosing a seat against the wall, he leaned forward toward Sheppard. "No worries, Sheppard. I'll look after your Doc. As long as you look after ours."

Confused, John leaned forward as well. "Your doctor? You mean, Dr. Lam?"

Hearing voices, Cameron began stacking the files and paperwork in front of him. "If you can wait a few seconds, I'll explain everything to you both at the same time."

Cameron was still looking down when Jennifer entered the room. Pulling out the piece of paperwork he'd been searching for, he put it on top of the pile and quickly stood up. And then something he'd never had happened to him made him tighten his hands against the cold table edge. Cameron took one look at the woman and felt the air knock out of his body.

Thankfully, Sheppard had also stood up and pulled out a chair for her. As she walked into the room, it gave Cameron a chance to study her for a few moments since her attention was directed at Sheppard. Dr. Jennifer Keller wasn't the typical knock out that made men crumble to their feet. In fact, Cameron had met or had been introduced to many attractive women on multiple occasions outside the SGC. Sure, they were lovely to look at, but nowhere did they come close to making him feel this way.

There was something about her. He took in her slight build, hair half-haphazardly pulled up in a pony tail and still in her Atlantis standard uniform. From what he could tell, she wore little to no make up.

Until then, she hadn't looked at him. Now that she'd reached the chair Sheppard had pulled out, she glanced up with her own look of surprise etched on her face. He couldn't tell if her eyes were blue or green, but either way they pulled at him. He wanted to frown when he saw the dark circles under them, which he knew was contributed to not only her father's condition but wrapping things up back on Atlantis so quickly. Sheppard mentioned neither of them had slept the night before. Irregardless, they tugged at his consciousness, making him more than happy Sheppard had asked him to be the one to watch over her.

Quickly, although neither one of them would admit it to themselves, they each masked their feelings and recovered.

"Dr. Keller," Cameron said, trying to regain a businesslike but friendly tone. "Despite the circumstances, we're happy to have you here. Let me first say how sorry we were to learn of your father's condition."

If Sheppard had noticed the look that had passed between them, he hid it well. "Jennifer, this is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, leader of SG-1. I'm surprised the two of you haven't met until today."

Cameron leaned over to shake her hand, surprised that the young doctor had a firm grip. As if in a mutual agreement, they quickly let go a few moments sooner than normal. Their eyes met again, but Cameron quickly broke contact by glancing back at his chair and returning to his seat.

She met his eyes again. "It's nice to meet you. You're gaining a reputation back home on Atlantis." She sent a small teasing look over at Sheppard. "For those of us who actually read mission reports, that is."

"Hey now," Sheppard grinned. "I'd read them too if the dang Wraith didn't require so much attention."

Mitchell studied their exchange. No, they definitely were not an item. But he was beginning to understand Sheppard's description of their family atmosphere back on Atlantis.

Sheppard turned his attention back to Cameron. "I wanted to ask you, Mitchell... why isn't Landry here?"

Figuring that was his cue to get down to business, he placed two identical folders in front of them. "General Landry's off base right now. He sends his best, Dr. Keller, but this other meeting had been on his calendar for months and would've been impossible to reschedule. He asked me to fill in for him."

Indicating for them to open the folders, Cameron began to explain what Landry had gone over with him the previous day. "Dr. Keller, you'll find paperwork to sign stating that you agree to a full two year contract working at the SGC. We received your return transmission shortly after our initial one regarding your father."

He read off the details. The position had been formally created just for her— the Chief Medical Officer of Intergalactic Medicinal and Scientific Study. While there, Jennifer would be in charge of a team of four SGC members — two scientists and two medical doctors. In a lab that had been set up literally overnight, the team would work on going through mounds of paperwork and studies that Atlantis had sent back in order to achieve a better understanding of potential medical and scientific breakthroughs. Quite frankly, the SGC had a backlog of most of the data Jennifer herself had sent to them the past few years. The medical staff at the SGC constantly struggled on understanding specific technology without having the benefit of someone knowledgeable enough from Atlantis on hand to personally explain some of the data.

"Dr. Keller, as agreed in your transmission, you will work four days per week. General Landry himself denied the suggestion of four 10 hour shifts to make up for the one day you won't be working. Judging from all reports I've read, I think he based that on reports we've received by Woolsey that you've pretty much overworked yourself back on Atlantis due to emergencies, missions, and staff shortages and are overdue for a major extended vacation. Landry insists you only work four 8-hour shifts, leaving you three days to spend with your father per week."

Jennifer started to speak, but Sheppard cut her off. "No arguments, Keller."

Cameron had initially pegged her on the timid side, but that idea was brushed aside when he saw her glare over at Sheppard. "You know, it may be nice not to have a bossy lead military officer telling me what to do all of the time these next two years."

"Hey, I'm just trying to—" John started, only to be silenced by another look from her. He sighed. "Fine. You can speak for yourself. Consider me just here for moral support. And bellboy services."

Cameron cleared his throat, covering his laughter. "Good. Now that's settled, just one more thing. Sheppard wanted us to provide air transportation for you to travel from Colorado back to Wisconsin. That was denied, but only because we can do better than that."

He placed the signed documents in the folder for the General. "Dr. Keller, while you're here, for the purpose of visiting your father, General Landry and I felt it more practical for you to beam from the SGC to Chippewa Falls each weekend. We always have a ship capable of beaming technology in orbit. You'll just need to work out a believable story with us to cover for any questions from your father, of course."

"Nice," Sheppard said approvingly. Cameron could tell he was beginning to relax about leaving Jennifer in the SGC's capable hands.

"We felt that hours of air travel every weekend would cause her undue stress and hours of wasted time. If it's agreeable to you, we'll beam you early on Friday mornings and back on Sunday evenings. We just ask that you not mention these travel arrangements to anyone within the SGC," Cameron grinned at her, beginning to be able to make eye contact without shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "If everyone knew we'd offered this to you, we'd have requests starting to pour in."

Sensing she was overwhelmed by the simplification her travel arrangements, he took the opportunity to personally reach out to her. "You'll find that although we may not be as tight-knit of a group as you guys are back in Pegasus, we do take care of our own."

"Just don't get any ideas about staying here, Keller," Sheppard said, sending a look at Cameron. "She's only on loan, Mitchell. You're not stealing her from us."

Jennifer smiled. "Thanks. Both of you. This should be hard, but you're making the finer details pretty easy for me."

"The last order of business is to inform you that we've found your temporary replacement," Cameron said, shuffling the paperwork aside as she finished signing the last document. "We were able to handle it in house. Dr. Lam will be taking over as CMO while Dr. Connors will be filling in for her here while she's gone."

Jennifer nodded approvingly. "Dr. Lam would've been my first choice, colonel. She's a perfect fit. We've corresponded frequently over these last few years, both in video feeds and emails. I didn't think it would happen because it'd leave you without a CMO here."

"Dr. Connors has proven himself to be capable of taking over temporarily. But I need to tell you that there may be a time or two where we may need your assistance in a medical emergency. In addition, due to your recent extended off-world experience, we would also ask you if you'd be willing to go off-world if the missions don't conflict with your time with your father? Dr. Connors is very skilled and knowledgeable, but he's at the age where traveling through the gate wouldn't be a good idea."

"Of course," Jennifer agreed. "That won't be a problem."

Leaning back now that the formal paperwork was finished, Cameron studied her. "We've made a room available to you here on the base while you're staying with us. Sheppard and I dropped off your belongings, but may I give you a suggestion?"

Sheppard, cuing in to Cameron's thinking, nodded. "Yeah, you're going to need to get your own place."

Cameron agreed. "My condo is about ten minutes away from the SGC. It has two bedrooms, two full baths. Pets are allowed, but to be honest I'm never home to take care of one, so I've never ventured down that road. It's a nice area... lots of trees and best yet, the neighbors keep to themselves."

Sheppard just stared at him in disbelief while Jennifer cocked her head. "Colonel? I think you need to clarify. Are you asking me to move in with you?" Knowing full well he wasn't, Jennifer began to smile.

Cameron looked blankly at her and then realized his error. He chuckled. "Ah, no." Shaking his head, he slowed down. "What I was trying to say was that I know of a unit available to rent immediately. It's two condo's away from my own. A buddy of mine that I met on base recently was married. They moved last year when he was transferred out of state. Since then, he's been trying to unload the place but can't with this economy being the way it is. I spoke with him last night on the off chance you'd be interested, and he'd be willing to rent it to you for two years. He even left it furnished for the most part. You'd only need to grab some basics."

"Sounds perfect," Jennifer said. Turning to Sheppard, she nudged him with her shoulder. "I think you had Sheppard here worried for a second."

Glad to see a sparkle in her eyes for the first time since they'd begun the meeting, Cameron stood up. "It seems like Colonel Sheppard here worries a lot about his people from what I can see. Sheppard, I hope we've convinced you that we'll take good care of your CMO."

"Well, expect us to check in on Keller a few times," John warned.

Cameron grinned as the three of them made their way through the door. "We'll look forward to your visits, Sheppard. Take care of our doctor as well. I'll be keeping up on those mission reports" Cameron said, grinning at Jennifer.

Guiding them down a hallway, he nodded at Jennifer. "Come on, Doc. Sheppard. I'll show you the lab and office you'll be working in for the next two years."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**First week home**

Jennifer's first few days at the SGC went well, thanks to Colonel Mitchell and a handful of other personnel. She'd met her team who'd be working with her on various projects from the data collected and sent from Pegasus.

She'd signed the rental agreement to the condo suggested by Mitchell. Jennifer found herself liking him immediately. If she was honest with herself, Jennifer was momentarily distracted by the attraction she felt for him at first sight. The man had the most amazing green eyes. But more importantly, she experienced a connection with him instantly… as if she knew she could rely on this man as much as Sheppard.

Thinking back to the day after she'd met him, he'd come to her lab. She'd wanted to meet with her team for a few hours in the morning to go over a rough outline of a schedule based around her work schedule. She didn't notice him at first, but when one of the scientists assigned to her team had cleared his throat and motioned to the door, she excused herself to meet him.

"Dr. Keller," Mitchell began. "Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to let you know my buddy offered to have the papers drawn up today, if you want. Of course, you'll want to see the place first, right?"

She felt a tightening in her chest.

"Hey," he said, sensing something was wrong. "You don't have to decide today. Take the weekend."

Jennifer looked down to find his hand gently against her arm in a comforting gesture. Knowing she was being silly, she glanced appreciatively up at him.

"Sorry, Colonel. I'm trying to adjust to everything that's happened in the past 72 hours..." she began to admit, feeling embarrassed. "I'm not usually like this."

Shaking his head, he pulled her into her office off to the side of the lab. "Come on," he said as he guided her into a chair. "First, I think you're doing remarkably well. You've had quite a shock with the news about your father, switched jobs... within two galaxies, might I add... combine that with the worries of moving, meeting your new staff, _and_ going to see your father this weekend. How about letting us help you?"

Jennifer nodded. "Colonel, you all have been doing a lot for me. I'm doing okay."

Cameron stood his ground, insistent on helping her. "You can wait on deciding on the place. He's in no rush. Or," he paused, gauging her reaction. "If you want, I can have the papers faxed over to sign and Teal'C and I will handle moving you in this weekend while you're gone. Sheppard mentioned your belongings were stored in a unit not far away from the SGC."

"Colonel, that's not necessary. I can deal with the move after I get home for the weekend. Once I see my father, I won't be as overwhelmed."

Cameron turned a deaf ear. "Too bad. Teal'C already agreed if you give us the okay."

Looking up at him, she smiled. "Are you always this pushy?"

He shrugged. "Depends on the occasion."

Cameron leaned back, studying her face. She looked tired, stressed, but there was still a look of pride in her to be stubborn about handling everything herself.

"I read your file. You're an only child. You worked your butt off in school to the point you skipped grades and were fast-tracked through college. You literally went from your residency to working for the government until you were recruited here. From reports I've seen, you did a great job as the CMO of Atlantis." He leveled a look at her. "You have nothing to prove, Keller. Everyone knows how capable you are, but how about letting us give you a hand?"

Jennifer gave up protesting.

"Okay, you win. Go ahead and set up the paperwork with your friend. And I'll give you the key to my storage unit before leaving in the morning," Jennifer replied.

"See?" he grinned, standing up. "That wasn't so hard."

"I'm going to find a way to thank you and Teal'C for your help. Maybe dinner once I get settled?" She flushed a bit. "I'm actually a decent cook. I may be a little rusty, of course."

Cameron brightened. "A home cooked meal? Really?" When Jennifer laughed, he joined in. "I never cook for just myself. So it's usually take out or SGC food."

She made a face. "Well, I'll look forward to cooking you both something special." She led the way out of the office and turned before he left. "Thanks again, Mitchell. I really appreciate everything."

"Just focus on enjoying your time with your father and we'll see to everything else," Cameron said as he left. "I'll see you when you get back."

* * *

><p>The travel arrangements set up by the SGC couldn't have been more convenient for Jennifer. In seconds, she was transported from her office, up to the <em>Daedlaus<em> and back down to her father's home. She'd known he'd be gone upon her arrival. Despite medical privacy laws, Samantha had obtained his medical schedule. She spent a few minutes walking around the home and studying the changes he'd made in her absence.

Next to nothing had changed, except for a picture of him and a woman she'd never seen before sitting on the mantle.

A girlfriend? She thought to herself. Her heart gave a little start at the notion of her father dating a woman. Jennifer never remembered him in a relationship, let alone going on dates, with women after her mother had passed away when she was a child.

She picked up the frame and studied the woman. She was slightly shorter than her father, with short, brown hair and a warm smile that reached her eyes. In the photo, her father was looking at the woman rather than the camera and smiling like she hadn't seen him smile in years.

A truck pulling into the driveway distracted her. Jennifer placed the frame back where she found it and went to stand in the doorway. Recognizing the vehicle as her father's, she took a deep breath in anticipation. She watched him climb the stairs, slightly slower than normal, and the pause to unlock the front door. He frowned in confusion when the door opened, obviously questioning if he'd locked it.

"Sweetheart?" He startled as he looked and saw her standing there, dropping his hat in the doorway. "You're home?"

The look on her father's face when he saw her made every change that happened in her life in the past 72 hours worth while.

Nodding, Jennifer's eyes drank in the sight of him. He looked a little tired, but still appeared physically as strong as she'd last seen him. Joseph Keller had been a dairy farmer his entire life and had a body that proved his hard profession.

"Dad," she whispered and threw herself into his arms. Despite his illness, he lifted her off the ground and hugged her tightly. When she finally opened her eyes, Jennifer saw the same woman from the picture climbing the stairs to the house behind them.

"Maybe I should fill these prescriptions now rather than in the morn-" the woman stopped when she saw the scene before her. As Jennifer's father turned around, he appeared flustered.

"Margaret," he said, stepping to the side to reveal Jennifer. "My baby's home. This is Jennifer."

The woman smiled warmly. "I can see that. You only have about a thousand photos of her around here." Margaret stepped forward and held out her hand. "Jennifer, it's wonderful to finally meet you. Your dad here is so proud of you."

Jennifer tried to catch up, feeling a little out of sorts that her father hadn't mentioned he was dating someone. But for some reason, she instantly took a liking to this woman. She reached out her hand as well, with one arm still around her father. "I'm happy to meet you as well, Margaret."

Smiling from daughter to father, Margaret must've picked up the awkwardness of her being there during a private moment. "I better get going. Joe, I'm going to run and get these filled. I'll drop them off later so that you both get a chance to catch up."

To both of their surprise, Jennifer stepped forward. "No, wait," she said. "I'd love for you to stay. We can order a pizza in a few hours."

Joseph glanced at his daughter and back to Margaret. "How about this? If you wouldn't mind dropping by the drugstore for me, you can bring the pills back later. We'll order a pizza then. Say, in a few hours?"

Margaret nodded. "If you're sure I'm not intruding. You haven't seen Jennifer in almost a year and a half."

"No, I insist," Jennifer assured the older woman. "I'm actually here through Sunday night," she said, deciding not to drop the news that she'd actually be there every weekend until the illness took her father. "I'd really like it if you came back, Margaret."

The woman smiled. "You're just like your father described you." Looking at Joseph, she squeezed his arm. "See you in a bit."

They silently watched Margaret climb into her car and pull away.

"You're been holding out on me, dad," Jennifer murmured as she watched Margaret's car slowly disappear from sight. She wrapped her arms around her waist, struggling to keep it together. She wanted to cry and refused to look back at him until she had her emotions under control.

The tears were threatening to overflow as she stood alone with her father since she'd learned of his cancer,.

Knowing his daughter was putting off the inevitable, he pulled her into his arms. "Jennifer, come here." And then the dam broke. Jennifer thought she could be strong and hold it in, but now in her father's arms, it was too much to control.

"I'm so sorry, dad," she sobbed. "I got here as fast as I could. And I'm sticking around. They gave me a temporary transfer. I'm able to come home every weekend. For three days."

He pulled her away. "What? I thought you were out of the country?"

"I am. Well, I was. But my superiors found out about the situation and offered me a two year leave of absence-"

"No, Jen," her father shook his head and sat down, obviously upset. "I'm not going to let you give up whatever has been making you so happy these past years. I know you're a part of something big. Bigger than anything you've done before."

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere," Jennifer said, sitting down next to him at the table. "The paperwork is already filed. Besides, most of the work I'll be doing directly ties in with the job I left. I'm going to be stationed in Colorado, like I was before I left a few years ago. And because of time off I've earned, they're insisting I only work four days a week. That leaves the weekends for me to come home."

Her dad sat in silence for several moments. "But how can you afford to fly back and forth like that? On military salary? Certainly you're not flying?"

Knowing she was treading on a sensitive area, she brushed him off. "I work for the Air Force, Dad. Getting here is the easiest part. And it's part of the deal."

He looked down at his hands, obviously no longer going to attempt to talk her out of her decision.

She reached over and grabbed him.

"Dad, I want to be here for you. To spend time with you."

"I know, hon," he resigned. "Look. I'm at peace with what's happening to me. I've led a good life. And many people don't have as much time or even advance warning when they're time is up."

Tears formed in her eyes again. "Dad, if I haven't told you how amazing you are..." she choked up. "You have always been able to look at the bright side of everything... mom's death. And when I left you not knowing where I'm stationed."

"Well," he said gruffly. "I wasn't always that way. Your mother had quiet an influence on me." He took her hands and gently rubbed her knuckles. "Can I ask a favor? This weekend... the first one you're back for? Can we not talk about what's going on with me? Can we just have this one weekend together and pretend that nothing has changed?"

Jen felt relief in her chest. "That sounds perfect, Dad." Smiling, she scooted up closer to him. "So, who is Margaret and where did she come from?"

Her father threw back his head and laughed. "I knew that question was coming..."

They sat there for hours, talking and laughing, pushing aside her father's disease for the moment.

Later on when Margaret returned, Jennifer found herself liking Margaret as she shared stories of recent trips and adventures the couple had taken since they'd met. She saw the love radiating out of the older woman's eyes and felt a surge of thankfulness that Margaret would be by her father's side when Jennifer wasn't around through the week.

The weekend flew by, without any talks of cancer or treatments. Jennifer was grateful for the chance to spend it with her father and Margaret, but knew that her father's time was numbered. Reality of the situation would sink in soon.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the read and for the reviews. Next chapter up tomorrow!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer hummed as she prepared dinner in her new kitchen. It was Thursday evening, just one week after her first visit with her father. When she returned to Colorado, Jennifer had spent her evenings unpacking the items Teal'C and Mitchell had moved into her condo while she was gone.

Not only had the two men placed each box in the room that matched the identification of the contents she'd neatly printed on the boxes years ago, but Mitchell insisted on coming over during the week and to help unpack the kitchen and office boxes while she dealt with the bedroom and bathrooms. If it hadn't been for him, she'd still be surrounded in unpacked boxes.

She'd invited both of the men over for their promised dinner that night. She'd wanted to make it special, but since she was out of practice, Jennifer tried to keep the menu to a fairly simple, but tasty dish. Mitchell teased her that he'd eat anything that didn't come out of a package or in the mess.

Mitchell was a surprise to Jennifer. His missions had been canceled this week due to Landry's absence. Instead, he'd filled in for the General between meetings and keeping the paperwork down to a small pile. He'd often stopped to check in on Jennifer in her new lab and office. The pair had slowly become more comfortable and at ease with each other. In a way, he reminded her of the guys back home on Atlantis.

But at times, she couldn't resist a second glance at the Colonel. Not only was he incredibly gorgeous, she couldn't deny the way she felt when he was in the room with her. At the SGC, it wasn't as bad. But the nights he'd helped her unpack and then afterward sat down and devoured the take out food she'd ordered for them, she often felt his eyes on her as if he was having similar thoughts in her direction.

To keep herself from thinking in that direction, she asked him tons of questions as they work and ate. Soon, she was up to date on the workings of his family, things he did in his spare time, as well as recent missions his team had been on. If she saw him sitting alone in the cafeteria, she made excuses about working through lunch just to keep a little distance from him.

She moved around the kitchen and finished preparing the rest of the meal. A quick glance at the clock indicated the guys would arrive within the next 15 minutes. Jen turned to grab three plates as well as utensils and carried them over to the kitchen table Mitchell's friend had left behind in the condo. Along with the table, he'd also left furniture in the living room as well as a few side tables. The only major purchase she'd made was to buy a bed and mattress from the store down the road. The company delivered it shortly after she'd arrived home from work tonight. As promised, the delivery men assembled the large bed, leaving her looking forward to her first night off the couch and in a comfortable bed. She'd slept like a rock tonight.

She'd just pulled out the chicken cordon bleu, along with the steamed broccoli and homemade baked macaroni and cheese, from the oven when she heard a knock at the door. Perfect timing. Throwing the oven mittens onto the counter, Jennifer took a second to peak at her appearance in the hallway mirror. Smoothing down her hair and satisfied she looked okay, she scoffed at herself and rolled her eyes. The last thing she should be thinking about a certain man standing on the other side of her door.

Jennifer glanced at the peak hole, a habit she was trying to pick up again after spending a few years on Atlantis, where she never felt the need for the safety precaution. Seeing only Mitchell, she smiled and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Mitchell," she said, stepping aside so that he could get in. "Is Teal'C getting dropped off?"<p>

"No, actually," Cameron kicked off his shoes. "I was going to call you, but figured I was only ten minutes from getting here and it really wouldn't make a difference." Getting a look at her for the first time, his eyes flicked a second glance over her. "Wow," he grinned when she looked back, confused. "Sorry, but you look great."

"Oh," Jennifer said, looking down. "It was hot while I was cooking, so I jumped into the shower while dinner was cooking. I couldn't find shorts, so I pulled this out. It's from college."

The simple white sun dress with tiny flowers printed on it came down to her knees. When she turned, Cameron couldn't resist eying her bare back except for the twin spaghetti straps. She had her hair in a high pony tail, probably due to the heat, and a few strands had already fallen and curled from the heat on her neck.

Cameron just shook his head. The next hour or so was going to be a test of his will power. After being with her the last few days, he was ready to admit he was more than interested in SGC's new addition.

"So what happened with Teal'C?" Jennifer called over her shoulder, gesturing for him to sit at the table.

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Cameron admitted. "I got a call from Daniel a few minutes ago, saying Teal'C was needed for something off world."

"Huh," Jennifer replied, beginning to scoop out portions of the meal. "Well, I'll have to invite you guys over again. How about we consider this a trial run? I haven't cooked much since working on Atlantis, so I'm not sure how well things turned out."

Cameron's stomach grumbled. "It smells terrific, that's for sure. You really didn't have to do this. I know you leave for Wisconsin early in the morning."

Pulling off the oven mitts, she finished plating the food and brought them over. "It's the least I can do after all you've done for me. Now, what can I get you to drink? I didn't really think about drinks, so I have bottled water, iced tea, and milk."

"Water's good," Cameron said, inhaling the plate of food in front of him. "Here, I can help."

Jennifer filled the glasses with ice as he pulled the pitcher of water out of her fridge. "I think I know my way around here as well as you do."

"Proving I owe you at least a dinner."

They settled into silence until both had taken their seats at the table.

"Alright, dig in," Jennifer said. "I snuck a few tastes while you were getting the ice. I think it turned out okay."

Blowing on his fork, he waited for the steam to disappear and took a large bite. After a few chews, he rolled his eyes. "Hmmm... better than okay. For a guy used to rations, SGC food, and take out, this is incredible."

Obviously pleased with his compliment, Jennifer began eating herself.

"So where does a busy doctor learn to cook like this? Your dad?"

She had to laugh. "Ah, definitely not. I did a lot of the cooking for us growing up. Dad would be late working sometimes and didn't have a lot of time when he got home to think about dinner. I learned the basics, but during college, I really started cooking the good stuff. School was never difficult for me, so I'd take a community cooking class on the weekends."

He grinned. "Sounds like you used your time more wisely than I did on weekends." He shook his head while thinking about memories. "Did your friends score when you tried new recipes?"

Jen shrugged. "Sometimes. If we had a study group at my place, I'd try a few things on them. But most of the time, I didn't join in on the partying. You have to remember that I was underage for most of my college life, even in medical school. It kind of crimps your social life when everyone else is at the bar and you can't go."

"Ah." Cameron simply said. "Well, sounds like you made up for lost time. You have quite a few friends back on Atlantis that have been jamming up our data messages with emails to you. Even Sheppard, who I'd never guess to send an email to anyone, sent some."

Setting down her fork for a minute, she nodded. "Yeah, it's actually been great hearing from everyone back home."

"You consider it your home, don't you?" Cameron said, not understanding why that disappointed him a bit.

Jennifer shrugged. "Yeah. As crazy as it seems, that floating city has been has been a home to me these last few years. After high school, college was always a temporary place... especially since I moved every year to a new dorm room or apartment. Then when the government hired me, I moved around until they brought me on to the SGC. Atlantis became the first home I've known since living with my dad."

Nodding, he understood. "You know, sometimes the SGC seems like home. I mean, with Vala and Teal'C basically there 24/7. Teal'C used to have his own place, but moved back to the SGC last year and hasn't found another place."

Finishing her chicken, she pushed away her plate.

"Hey, he could get a condo by us. I'm finding it pretty nice having someone I know a few doors down. Especially when he provides cheap labor," she said with a smirk.

Spooning up the remaining cheese from his plate, he looked up mischievously. "Keep cooking like this and I'll be around so much you'll want to get rid of me."

Picking up his plate and hers, he headed for the kitchen. "I'm cleaning. You cooked."

"No, don't worry about it. It'll give me something to do tonight. To tell you the truth, I'm dreading tomorrow."

Surprised, he turned and leaned against the counter. "What's different about this weekend? Did something happen this week?"

Not knowing where to start, she straightened up a few things.

Cameron stopped her by coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, how about we go for a walk? It's a nice night."

She put down the towels she'd been hanging on the oven. "That actually sounds good. Do I need a sweater?"

"Probably. Go grab it and I'll put away the rest of the stuff in the fridge."

Agreeing, she headed for her bedroom.

* * *

><p>She hadn't seen many of the items hanging in the closet in years. They could only bring a small suitcase of personal items to Atlantis at a time. Since she mainly wore her uniform, pajamas and a few pair of jeans for days off were about the only clothes she'd brought to the city.<p>

Finding a thin, burgundy sweater, Jennifer quickly pulled it on and then headed back to the kitchen. Since he'd unpacked the dishes, Cameron had already placed the leftovers in containers and was waiting for her.

"I put all the dishes in the sink. They're soaking so you don't have to deal with a mess later on."

"Thanks," Jennifer said. Locking the door behind her, they both left the condo unit and began walking.

"There's a gazebo near the middle of the complex," Cam said.

"Sounds good," she said, wrapping the sweater closer to her body. Jennifer noticed Cameron didn't seem as affected from the cold breeze as her, yet he still had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

They walked in silence for a few moments until Cameron finally spoke as they were in sight of the gazebo.

"Is it hard to talk about it?"

Knowing exactly what he was referring to, Jennifer looked away and nodded. Once they stepped into the small structure, she sat down even though she felt like she could run a marathon with the energy pulsing through her body.

"This weekend back home was almost surreal," she finally said as Cameron sat down next to her. "Last weekend, we didn't talk about it... my dad's doing, of course. But it was nice. Just to pretend that everything was normal and that he didn't have a ticking bomb running through his body."

Cameron sat silently, intently listening. Jennifer appreciated it. Others may have felt the need to fill the silence with words of encouragement or advice.

She found herself opening up to him easily, surprising even herself. In the short time she'd known Cameron, it amazed her how comfortable she felt in his presence. Taking a deep breath, Jennifer let out all the feelings she'd held inside over the weekend and through the week. Other than interjecting a few short questions, he sat and listened as the darkness continued to descend around them.

When she finished, Cameron simply reached over and squeezed her hand. "I can already tell that you're going to make it through this, Jen. And any time you need to talk, just say the word."

Looking into his eyes for the first time since they sat down, she smiled. "All this week, I thought if I kept busy that I wouldn't think about it so much. But talking to someone definitely helped. I just wish I had a brother or sister to lean on through this. "

"Talking does help," he agreed. "In fact, you'll find yourself surprised. When my dad came back in a wheel chair from the service, I was an angry kid. I'd just finished high school and was on my way to college and enlisting. But then I met this guy in boot camp who wasn't lucky enough to have his father come home alive." Cameron shrugged, leaning back.

"That's awful," Jennifer murmured.

"It put things into perspective. The kid got me through some rough times and I had only just met him. He helped me more than any of my family members or friends back home." He gazed back at her, tilting his head curiously at her. "You'd be surprised how strong you can actually be when you go through something like that."

She wasn't sure how it happened and suspected he didn't either. One moment, they sat next to each other with his hand still covering her own. Then both of them unconsciously leaned toward the other.

Jennifer watched Cameron's face, easily reading the emotions running across his face. She sucked in her breath, realizing that he was waiting for any sign of encouragement from her. Not thinking, she dropped her gaze to his lips and leaned forward. It was all the prompting he needed as he slowly lowered his head to her and brushed his lips across hers.

The minute they came into contact, Jennifer felt a jolt run through her body. Each of them pulled back a bit, wondering what the other was thinking, until Cameron lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and returned the kiss, provoking a small smile from his lips. Sighing, she parted her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Seconds later the spell was broken by harsh lights coming from a car driving through the lot. Jennifer was the first to break the contact.

Pulling back, she suddenly stood. "What am I thinking?" she muttered. Turning away from him, she walked to the other side of the gazebo. A moment later, she heard him stand and close the distance between them.

"Jennifer," he said, moving up next to her. "I didn't mean for that to happen. But-" He stopped when he looked over at her.

"Neither of us did," she said. "I-" she broke off, unable to explain her emotions. "Cameron," she softly said, calling him by name for the first time. "I just can't. It's not that I don't want to, but-"

Exhaling his own breath that he'd been holding, he leaned down to place his elbows onto the railing and nodded his head, looking down at the ground. "The timing. I know. You don't have to explain."

Relieved that he understood, Jennifer crossed her arms as she gathered the sweater snug against her body.

"Not only the timing, but everything else. What's going on with my dad... working together... leaving for Atlantis in less than two years... not to mention that I've only had one serious... well, if you could call it that... relationship in the past-" Widening her eyes, she flushed. "Not that it would go that far for sure or anything."

Laughing gently, he stood up and turned, now leaning against the railing and looking down at her. "I think we both know something casual and temporary wouldn't have happened if we decided to pursue this. But you're right. You're only here for two years. I'm getting to the point of my life that I'm looking for something serious and long-term. So although the moment was nice… actually better than nice… I agree with you."

Oddly disappointed, she felt the loss of realizing the opportunity standing in front of her. But they each knew it would only end in heartbreak.

"It shouldn't be a surprise that something like this would come up at some point or another. I mean, you're incredibly attractive. We spent a lot of time together this week and we get along great," Cameron flushed a bit at his honesty. "So, it's nice to get it out of the way now," he said, reaching out for her hand and trying to resume some sense of normalcy. "Friends?"

Relieved but still longing for more, she sighed and squeezed his hand. "A friend is exactly what I need, Cameron."

"No weirdness?" he asked.

"So what?" She said offhandedly. "We kissed. No big deal."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she couldn't help glancing away from his eyes. It was a lie. And both of them knew it. The kiss had been more than just the result of a little attraction. It had clearly been just a prelude of the intensity that was growing between them.

"Then friends it is. Let's just forget tonight ever happened. Come on," he said. "Let me walk you back."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Next chapter up tomorrow.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The days turned into months. Each week, Jennifer became more comfortable with her position at the SGC. She genuinely enjoyed her job and felt her team was making great strides in cataloging data and reports from Atlantis.

Her team consisted of two medical doctors and two scientists. Despite the fact that the lab had been thrown together, Commander Landry had carefully listened and ordered anything Jennifer requested.

Within the first month of her arrival, the team began studying two new healing techniques obtained from different missions led by teams in Atlantis.

Some IOA members became impatient with the group, despite the short time they'd been working the research. Others were excited to put medical studies into place and get technology and information out to holistic healers to offer alternatives to patients taking medications with a long list of side effects.

Jennifer stopped daydreaming and had to smile as she overheard the two scientists on her team bicker over something.

"Milton, the seeds from the plant will prove themselves. It's a direct match for what we've been looking as a possible cure for the disease SG7 brought back last year," Dr. Andrew Hough said.

Dr. Peter Milton, who often butted heads with Dr. Hough, rolled his eyes. "A.J., it's been tested once through our labs. Let's move on to something else… like the stills Keller brought back of the replicators in Pegasus."

Jennifer inwardly cringed upon thinking about them.

"Irregardless, let's test it one more time. But this testing, we consult with Keller, who has direct knowledge of the healing powers of the plant," A.J. stubbornly said.

"Gentlemen," Jennifer broke in, unable to completely wipe the smile off her face. At times like these, she missed McKay and Zelenka squabbling over something back on Atlantis. "While I love your enthusiasm, let's try and focus ourselves here."

Both men looked embarrassed that she'd overheard the entire conversation. Dr. Jennifer Keller was somewhat of a celebrity still on base to many of the scientists who'd poured over every report she'd ever sent back from Atlantis.

"Now," Jennifer continued once they ceased arguing. "Dr. Hough, tell us why it's important to find a cure for the disease. To my knowledge, no other teams have reported signs of the strain on other off-world missions in the last year."

As expected, Jennifer caught Milton smirking out of the corner of her eye. Meanwhile, Dr. Hough puffed up, obviously ready with an answer.

"Dr. Keller, the team that came back nearly died. Thankfully, before any of them reached that point, Dr. Jackson found a healer on the planet who offered a small supply of tea that helped in the healing process. That, combined with a bunch of our own medicines, ended up working. But we still don't know what worked and what didn't. If this seed could prevent an infected person getting to that point, it would be worth it. The team infected were out of commission for two months from complications from the disease. And who's to say we won't come into contact with the virus again?"

Pausing, Jennifer weighed his response carefully. Turning to both of them, she nodded. "Okay. Reason enough for me."

This time, she grinned when Hough was the one rubbing it in to Milton. "But I'm giving you one week. After that, we move on. Understood?"

Sobering, the scientist straightened up and nodded, returning to his work. Milton, on the other hand, followed him.

He hissed, smacking him in the back. "You just want to play hero for Major Jessie Brenner. She was on that mission and got sick. You'll take the credit if this ends up working. Don't think I don't know your real incentives."

Hearing this as well, Jennifer chuckled. Of course it had to be over a woman. Irregardless, his points were valid.

She returned back to her work, eager to get lost in the complexity of a formula she'd been working on for days.

Anything, she thought, to keep her mind off of her father.

Treatments to attempt to prolong his life had begun. But the harsh reality had set in- Nothing would stop the inevitable. On base, she was able to keep her emotions in check. But her mind wouldn't turn off at night when she went home alone to her condo.

She'd been tempted at times to give Cameron, or Sam, a call. But she felt foolish. Cameron would want to come over and force her to tell him everything… and poor Sam had already lost her father. She couldn't admit her feelings to Sam when she at least had her father still living.

Instead, Jennifer kept busy at work and tried to keep conversation to a minimum when she was asked about her father. Her team, of course, asked her from time to time about him. As did Cameron, who stopped by the lab occasionally. But Jennifer still struggled to open up to anyone since arriving... or more specifically, since the night she'd talked to Cameron outside at the condos.

Hours later, Jennifer realized that she'd worked through lunch. Again. When she glanced at the clock, she jumped when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. There, sitting patiently and obviously watching her without her knowing, sat Cameron.

Things had been awkward at first, despite of their promise that it wouldn't after the kiss they'd shared. But eventually, they'd progressed to becoming friends. It didn't matter that many on base didn't believe them. The romantics eagerly paired the two of them together, citing the reason the pair was not announcing anything due to professionalism. Others closer to the pair knew that wasn't the case and wondered why the couple hadn't explored more than a friendship. Sure, it was hard to believe that a man and woman could be close and not intimate. But since no one had caught them to prove otherwise, it was a mystery to the rest of the base.

"Cam," she cursed, covering her heart. "Seriously? Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

Grinning, Cameron stood up and walked over to her. He tugged off her medical safety glasses. "Come on," Indicating to take off her lab coat, he gestured to the door. "I have it on good authority you forgot to make it down to lunch again. They're about to close up for the day."

Sighing, she tossed the coat over her chair and grabbed her keys to lock up the lab. Everyone else in her lab had gone out for lunch today. They'd invited her, of course, but she hadn't felt like leaving her work at the time.

"You don't have better things to do than harass me about my eating habits, huh?" she asked, still slightly annoyed that he'd scared her but eager to eat whatever the mess hall offered today.

"Of course not," Cameron said, unfazed by the dirty look she was sending him. "And since I ate earlier, I get a second lunch out of the deal."

"Figures," she smirked, falling in step next to him. Immediately, Jennifer began asking questions about his day.

* * *

><p>They walked down the hallway together, occasionally passing personal on their way. It had been quiet since she began work on the base, according to Cameron. Jennifer teased that she may be Atlantis' jinx, but possibly she was the SGC's good luck charm. He quickly pointed out that she hadn't been on a mission yet and they'd wait to prove that theory. Jennifer smacked him on the arm as they went through the food line.<p>

Cameron frowned after filling her in on upcoming missions and reports he'd wrote that morning. In the past few weeks, he'd noticed a change in Jennifer. Gone was the slightly shocked, but strong, female who came home from Atlantis ready and prepared to accept the medical condition of her father.

Instead, he saw the dark circles under her eyes pop up again, which he assumed was from lack of sleep and working through lunch hours. And she wasn't tricking him at all by controlling the conversation when they did have time together. She skirted around any attempt on his part to talk about her own life outside the SGC.

"I thought you were scheduled for a mission later today," Jennifer said as they picked up their trays.

He nodded. "We're set to go at 1400. Landry had a meeting, so we moved up the pre-mission meeting to this morning. Jackson is finishing up last minute packing." Leaning toward her, he whispered. "Don't spread it around, but the man pack's more than a woman."

Earning a chuckle from her, Cameron figured he'd been forgiven for scaring her minutes ago.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a female and take offense to that comment?" she said, pushing him out of the way to get to the Jello. "Hmmm... blue or orange?"

Cameron made a face. "Neither. Stick with the pie."

"But the pie has more calories," she muttered, opting for the blue Jello, only to have Cameron reach over and add a piece of pie to her plate.

"Which you have nothing to worry about," he said forcefully, beckoning her to leave the mess hall.

Confused, she followed him out the door. "Where are we going? There's four empty tables right here."

"My office," he replied, nodding at a few Marines who were making patrols in the hallway. "We need to have a chat."

Staring at his back, Jennifer didn't have much choice but to follow. He never brought up anything personal in the mess hall; now that they were heading off to a more private setting, she obviously knew that wouldn't be the case.

Once they arrived in his small office, located down the hall from General Landry's, Jennifer sat in the chair he indicated and set her tray on his desk.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this little chat?" Jennifer said, grabbing her plate with the sandwich and balancing it on her lap.

Giving her a look, he sat back and began munching on the macaroni salad that sat on his tray.

"This is what's going to happen," he began. "We're going to talk."

"About what?" she asked, only to receive a glare from him for interrupting.

"How about anything you don't want to talk about," he replied, showing her he fully understood what she'd been doing the past few weeks.

Looking away, she decided not to reply and continued eating her sandwich.

"Okay, then. Option two would be to refer you to the SGC's psychological team."

That got her attention.

"Seriously?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Cameron, I'm not on the verge of a breakdown or anything."

"Yet," he said. "You keep on doing what you're doing, and you're going to have a real problem on your hands." Holding up his hand to prevent her reply, Cameron turned his chair and leaned forward to give her a good look. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Or listened to yourself? You hold off any questions about your dad. Why is that?"

Reddening in the face, she looked down and fidgeted with the remainder of her sandwich. "Because it's not something I want to talk about. I'll deal with it in my own way."

"Your own way isn't working, Jennifer," he said softly. "I promised Sheppard we'd take care of you, but obviously you're not letting us do our job. Now come on... you told me you needed a friend. How about letting me be one and talking about what's really going on."

Resigned, she leaned back and finally met his eyes. She tried to harden her emotions so that she wouldn't embarrass herself. "In a nutshell, he's dying. And possibly faster than they had originally expected." Taking a deep breath, she finished her sandwich and collected her thoughts. "Nothing to hold off the disease is working."

When Cameron waited expectantly, she sighed and let it all out. "And pulling that much information from the doctors is almost impossible. Even though I'm a doctor, since I'm not currently in practice and haven't published anything, they treat me with kid gloves... as if I'm just the daughter and not a doctor. Any time I make suggestions, it's shot down, since I'm only a medical military consultant according to all paperwork on my medical credentials."

Sympathy crossed his face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because at first, everything was going okay with our visits. Treatments that have worked on other patients to prolong life were expected to work on him."

Cameron allowed her to sit in silence while she finished her food.

"So," she said, wiping her mouth, "now, my weekends consist of watching my dad get progressively weaker and weaker. I should be grateful that I do have at least a year, maybe more, with him. But as a doctor, to watch it happen to your own father..."

Scooting his chair over to her, he closed his hands around her own. "I won't lie and say it's going to be easy, Jen. But you need to talk about how you're feeling. Keeping it bottled up inside and overworking is just going to leave you sick… or worse."

She sighed. "I know. I guess I just still miss everyone on Atlantis. Because medical school, and even grade school, went so fast for me, Atlantis was the first place I actually met friends and became close to people. Teyla and I would meet late at night after my shift and just sit and have coffee with one another. And as annoying as McKay can be sometimes, he'd be right by my side right now, trying to figure out a way to make my dad's treatment work better by combining it with some sort of technology."

Cameron frowned. "Are you unhappy here?"

Jennifer just shook her head. "No. I don't mean for it to sound like that. I do enjoy the work I'm doing at the SGC. And meeting everyone. I guess I'm just a little homesick and overwhelmed."

"Then how about you let us fill that void you're feeling?" Cameron said. "You need time away from here. And from sitting alone in your condo at night. Vala is always asking for people to go out with her on the weekends. Landry won't allow her out on her own."

Jennifer had to smile. "You're really going to trust me with Vala? Out in public?"

Leaning back and glad he'd got a grin out of her, he rolled his eyes. "Well, good point. How about every Thursday night, since that's your last day before leaving for the weekend, we start getting a group together and do stuff? You know, to unwind and relax before you head out for the weekend."

She smiled. "That would be nice. But I don't want to take up everyone's time."

Standing, Cameron shook his head. "Jen, do you realize that the people you work with, and my team, are thrilled to have you here? And helping us by going through all of this Pegasus stuff that no one can understand on our own? Not to mention that we all love having you here... just as a person."

Flushing a bit, she followed him out the door.

"So this Thursday night. How about bowling?" Cameron asked as he walked her back to the lab. "I'll get a group lined up and we can ride together, since we're neighbors."

Feeling better than she had in days, Jennifer agreed. "Alright. But don't make people feel guilty if they don't want to come."

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "I'm sure I won't have to twist any arms. Any social activity planned outside this base is usually pretty popular."

Jennifer hesitated. "Well, there's one small problem. I can't bowl. Mind giving me a lesson before we start the game?"

Looking at her incredulously, he grinned. "Jen, I have a feeling there are a lot of gaps to your education we're going to fill in for you in the next two years."

* * *

><p>Next chapter up Tuesday. I'll be without internet for the weekend.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday nights became Jennifer's favorite night of the week.

As promised, Cameron became the social planner starting that first Thursday after they'd talked. And even though he did it mostly for Jennifer's sake, he quickly realized it was something his own team needed as well as others on the base. Burn out, he discovered, was something many had been on the verge of experiencing.

Bowling was the current favorite choice among the group. His team, Jennifer's lab team, as well as a few others gathered each week to unwind. He was amused to see Daniel teaching Vala, again, how to grip the ball. He suspected she knew fully well how to do it on her own. The tiny smile that escaped her lips verified that guess to be true. Teal'C, who also noticed, sighed and stepped around the pair to whip the ball down the lane.

Now into their second month since starting the activities, Cameron shook his head and looked up to see Jennifer putting on her bowling shoes next to him.

"What?" she said as she laced up the ugly, but necessary, shoes.

"Oh nothing," he grinned, looking around for his ball. "You'd just think that after three times repeating coming here, your scores would get better."

Laughing, Jennifer grabbed her own ball and looked up at the display. "Well, I'm feeling lucky tonight."

Grinning, he glanced back at her mischievously. "Yeah, and maybe you'll break 30."

"Hey, now," she shot back. "Play nice. No need to diss my bowling ability. I can't be a genius at _everything,_ you know."

"Oh, please, Miss Smarty Pants," Cameron retorted, going on about something that had happened earlier in the week.

Overhearing their conversation, Jennifer's fellow lab worker, Dr. Anna Lane, secretly swallowed a smile. The pair continued their teasing as Anna finished putting on her own shoes.

"I've never met two people who need to get together more than those two," Major Jeffrey Baker snorted next to her.

Anna glanced over in surprise. Major Baker had a knack for sneaking up on her, despite his loud and wild personality. As an occasional member of Colonel Mitchell's team, he frequently attended the outings and often sought out her company.

Wiping the smile off her face, she just shrugged. "Not sure what you're getting at, Major."

Rolling his eyes, he lowered his voice. "Yes, you do. You're with them as much as I am, so you know they both have a thing for one another. The question everyone has is why they haven't acted on it."

"Well, the answer is obvious," she immediately came to Dr. Keller's defense. "Keller's got enough on her plate and only temporarily back. Why risk the hurt of beginning something that's doomed to end?"

Following her to the adjoining lane, Major Baker shook his head. "'It is better to have loved and lost than never to have lost at all.'"

Turning, Anna looked back in mock surprise. "Wow. Never expected someone such as yourself to spout love quotes. Especially words by Victorian authors."

"Hey, now," he brushed her dig aside. "Just because I'm military doesn't mean I've never read the classics. I did go to college, doctor."

Flushing, she began to apologize only to have him cut her off again.

"But no worries," he grinned at her. "And besides, comparing what the two of them have to something that Butler wrote kind of ruins it. The man didn't seem like a happy person."

Feeling slightly embarrassed about being so standoffish with the Major, especially tonight, Anna gave him a tiny smile. "The man did have one thing right. 'Neither have they hearts to stay, Nor wit enough to run away.'"

"Ah-ha," he laughed. "So you admit they make a good couple." Turning before she could comment, he threw the ball down his lane and scored a strike, whooping loudly as the pins went down. Walking back, he caught her laughing at his impromptu victory dance. "Admit it," Baker said, "you may not like me yet. But I'm growing on you."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Cam said one day, holding the door open for her into his office. "You got my message."<p>

"Yeah, sorry," Jennifer said, slightly rushed. "I was in a meeting with Dr. Jackson about a piece of technology from Pegasus that my team is studying."

Nodding, he gestured for her to sit. "You got a call from your dad. Use my phone while I take a break from going through this stack of paperwork."

"He called here?" Jennifer said, almost forgetting that she'd given him both Cam and General Landry's number in case of an emergency if he couldn't get a hold of her on her cell or in her office.

Puzzled, she dialed the phone immediately. Seeing he was about to step out to give her privacy, she called out to him. "Cam, stay. Please. I don't want to kick you out. I'm sure it's nothing too serious or Margaret would've called instead."

He shut the door, taking a seat across the desk and quietly continuing his work.

"Dad?" Jennifer said as her father picked up the phone. "Is anything wrong?" She listened for a few moments until responding again. "No, no, that's okay. Your call went to a friend of mine. What's going on?"

Relaxing a bit, Jennifer began playing with Cameron's pen until something startled her. "_What_? You proposed?"

Completely in shock, she dropped the pen and looked across the desk at Cameron. "He asked Margaret to marry him," she mouthed, somewhat still in shock and also slightly amused. "No, I'm not mad."

Listening again, she finally gave a small laugh while pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, Dad. Sorry, you surprised me. I just didn't expect this. Of course I'm okay with it. You know I really like Maggie."

Cameron studied her, wondering if she was indeed okay. She still had a way of hiding things, despite how much she'd opened up to him over the last several weeks.

"Of course I'll be there. _This_ Saturday?" her eyes bugged out.

"Wow. That's fast," she said, rubbing her forehead. "No, I understand why you guys want it so soon. But it's already Tuesday and I want to help you guys with the planning." Pausing, she twisted the cord. "Wow, you've already got that all taken care of. No, it sounds perfect. And you're going to wait until afterward to plan the honeymoon? That sounds reasonable. So all I need to worry about is a dress."

She shook her head. "No, Dad, I told you I'm not seeing anyone. No, I don't care." Jennifer listened and sighed. "Dad, I'm used to it. And I'm sure I'll enjoy meeting Maggie's son and daughter-in-law. They can keep me company." Slamming down the pen a few moments later, she got a look in her eye. "Dad, no. I swear, if you set me up with a blind date-"

Getting an idea, Cameron glanced down at his desk calendar to verify he didn't have a mission this weekend. Seeing that he didn't, he tapped on the desk. "Hey... I'll come with you."

Jennifer distractedly told her dad to hold on. "What?"

Cameron pointed to his calendar. "I'm free. Take me. I've been wanting to get away for a weekend. Now's my chance. And I can meet your dad."

"Cam," Jennifer said, covering the mouth piece. "It's not going to be that kind of getaway. Friday night we're decorating. And Saturday's the wedding."

"So?" he countered. "Count me in. Tell your dad."

Looking at him, she hesitated. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Cameron said with exasperation. "It's no big deal. You'll have someone to go with and I'll get out of here for a few days. It's a win win."

She smiled. "Alright. Thanks, by the way. I guess everyone else coming is married or dating someone and he really didn't want me going alone."

He waved her off and continued going through the stack of papers on the corner of his desk.

"Dad, I changed my mind. Do you mind if I bring a friend of mine?" Jennifer said. "Will the guest room be open? Alright, see you then."

She hung up, not attempting to get up. She sucked in a breath, then let it out.

"My dad is getting married."

"I heard," Cameron said, slightly amused at her dazed state. "And now for my psychological question... how do you feel about that?"

Appearing as if she hadn't heard him, she continued to look at him. "This weekend. He's getting married. In four days."

"Jen," Cameron laughed, reaching across the desk to take her hand to get her attention. "It's okay. People get married every week."

Hearing him now, she shook her head. "You don't understand. He never even dated until now. And certainly never talked about ever getting married again. And with his cancer and everything, I never dreamed him thinking about marriage to Maggie."

Seeing that she was serious, he patted her hands.

"Hey," he said. "This is a good thing. You've been telling me you like her. And how big of a help she's been getting him to appointments or caring for him when you're not there and he needs help."

Standing, she broke the contact. "You're right," she said. "I think it's sunk in now. My dad is getting married this Saturday." Smiling a bit, she glanced at her watch. "And I have four days to get ready. No, three. I leave Friday morning."

"_We_ leave Friday morning," he reminded her. "What do you need help with? It sounded like they had everything taken care of."

Half listening to him, she moved around his desk to leave. "A dress. And everything that goes with it. I need find my good camera. And a gift. I'm thinking..." she thought aloud. "They're not talking about a honeymoon until after the wedding. I may try and plan something for them. Something nearby that wouldn't be a strain for my dad."

"What can I help you with?" Cameron asked, following her to the door.

Jennifer smiled for real for the first time since coming in. "Nothing. You're doing enough by just coming with me. And thank you, by the way. You didn't have to offer to do that."

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"No, it's something. To me." Jennifer said, surprising him and giving him a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you lately, Cam."

His arms instinctively wrapped around her. He knew he should say something, but found himself thrown by having her this close.

Before he knew it, she pushed away and quickly said goodbye, saying she was going to leave a little early today to get started on a few things for the weekend. He stood in the doorway for a minute, feeling her absence immediately.

He realized then that nothing had changed. No matter how much, and how often, he attempted to bury his growing feelings for Jennifer, it was impossible to lie to himself anymore. He still cared for Jennifer in a way that both of them decided not to pursue. And he didn't know what he was going to do about it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have everything you need for the weekend?" Jennifer said over the phone late Thursday night.

"Yup," Cameron said, zipping his duffel bag. "Glad we canceled on getting together tonight. Between both of us packing and a few others on missions, I don't think there were many left to go."

He heard her bump into something and mutter to herself. "Ouch."

"You okay?" Cameron asked, concerned.

"Just my normal, clumsy self over here," she replied, her voice muffled.

Cameron grinned. "So," he said. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not at all," Jennifer replied immediately. "Surprisingly, meeting everyone later on isn't making me nervous. The walking down the aisle thing, however, is another story."

He laughed. "Jen, it's not as if you're the one getting married."

"I realize that," she said, laughing at herself. "It's the part about not falling on my face or something else embarrassing happening during the ceremony. Luckily, there will only be about 50 people there to witness it."

He moved the duffel bag next to the front door, along with a gift bag. Although Jennifer warned him not to worry about a gift, he found something last minute this evening to give to the newly wedded couple on Saturday.

"Are you sure I shouldn't just wear a suit?" he asked, setting his dress uniform over the arm of the chair. Sitting, he adjusted his shoulder to hold the phone while he zipped the uniform into the garment bag.

"No, bring it," she said, laughing. "Besides, I've never seen you in it."

"It's no big deal," he said, wondering what else she was doing a few doors down in her own condo. He kept hearing cabinets slamming and zippers opening then closing. "O'Neill's dress blues are much more impressive."

"Well, when you make General one day, you can brag about that. Until then, you'll have to settle for a mere Lieutenant Colonel…you poor thing."

He grinned. "Hey, now. Remember I'm doing you a favor. If it wasn't for me, you'd be stuck with the awkward blind date for the event."

"Seriously, don't remind me," Jennifer said, exasperated. "My dad was never interested in my life in that regards until recently."

Leaning back into the chair and relaxing, he found himself not wanting to end the conversation. He was looking forward to the weekend, especially spending the majority of it with her. "You can't blame him. I think every parent wants to see their kid happy and paired up with someone."

"Well, he's been a little too interested lately," she said, sighing. "I'm sure it's tied into the whole making sure I'm okay once he's gone. But can't he realize that someone can be happy without being in love?"

"Was he?" Cameron said, wondering if he was prying too much into her past. "After your mom passed away, do you think he regrets not finding someone sooner?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments. "I guess I never thought of it that way. I mean, him and my mom had a great marriage from all accounts that I've heard him and others talk about. I'm sure he did miss it, but probably never dated because he was too busy being a single father and supporting us."

Cameron heard her sigh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up right now."

"No, it's not that. I'm just tired. I just laid down for the first time since I've been home. I don't think I have the energy to change."

"Well, don't forget to set your alarm. We're due on base to leave for Wisconsin at 0700. We're still planning on driving together?"

"Yeah, makes sense," she said, then laughed. "And then I'll have help loading, unloading, and carting in all my stuff."

He chuckled. "Three days. We'll be gone three days, Jen."

"Hey, don't forget that you offered to come with me. And girls need more things to get ready. It's a fact."

"And here I thought you were not that type of woman," he muttered and then laughed.

Hanging up with her a few minutes later, Cameron forced himself to trudge upstairs and get some sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Jennifer and Cameron stood together on the ship, quickly chatting with a few SGC personal who were assigned in orbit. Within minutes, they were transported back down to Earth a few miles away from her father's home.<p>

The ship always beamed her to a foreclosed home in a rural area, away from prying neighbors. There, she kept a used car and drove it the rest of the way to her father's house.

"Jen, don't tell me you've been driving this clunker since you started visiting here," Cameron warily eyed the vehicle in front of him. There, sitting in the garage, was a beat up old Chevy. And it looked like it was on its last leg.

"Hey, don't talk about my car that way. She has feelings, you know," Jennifer grinned, opening the trunk so that Cameron could toss in their luggage. "This car got me through high school and undergrad school."

"And your dad kept it all this time?" Cameron asked.

"Yup," she said, cheerfully getting into the driver's seat and opening the garage door.

"And has he been curious as to how you get home every month?" Cameron asked, wondering how she pulled off the trip each weekend without raising any suspicion.

She shrugged. "They haven't asked many questions. I told them the Air Force offered to transport me here and then I pick up my car near the local landing strip."

"That's not too far from the truth."

"Exactly," she replied, turning down a road. "The house is just down the street from here."

Cameron took in the local scenery. It wasn't much different from where he grew up, although it was clear across several states. But the rural sights were a welcome to him after months of only traveling from the base to his condo.

"There's something about small towns," he remarked. "How'd you like growing up here?"

Jennifer thought for a moment. "For the most part, it was great. But sometimes you wish for a little more privacy."

"I hear that," he agreed. "But nothing beats room to stretch without running into your neighbors."

They pulled up in the driveway of her childhood home. Jennifer honked the horn twice as Cameron got outside to open her trunk for their luggage. Her father came to the screen door, followed by her soon to be step-mother.

"You gals need help out there?" her father called from the door.

Cameron, overhearing, cocked his head in confusion. He then shut the trunk and grabbed both their duffel bags along with the two garment bags and an extra bag Jennifer had packed.

"Jen," he said in a lowered voice as she emerged from the car with their gift bags and her purse, "I think your dad may have thought that you were bringing a-"

"No, he knows," she interrupted, slamming the door. She'd been inside the car and hadn't heard her father. "I talked with him about it in your office. I told him I was bringing you."

"Ah..." he began, then just shut up.

_This would be interesting, _he thought. And he'd let her handle it.

"Well, that's not exactly who I was expecting," he father said, laughing at his assumption as he walked onto the wrap around porch. "My apologies, young man."

Cameron nodded and gave a smile at her father. Joseph Keller sure didn't look like he was dying. The man looked in his prime; only the tell-tale signs of a slightly pale complexion and slowness in his walking gave away the battle his body had began to fight.

"Dad, this is Cameron Mitchell. My _friend _Cameron. Cam, this is my dad."

Cameron dropped the luggage onto the porch and walked over to the slightly shorter man to shake his hand. "Sir, it's an honor to meet you. Jen's told me a lot about you."

Obviously, she hadn't said much about him, judging from her father's surprise.

"Dad, Cameron's a Lieutenant Colonel in the U.S. Air Force, stationed on base with me," Jennifer explained. "He's the one who helped create the position that's allowing me to temporarily work in Colorado. And let me know about the condo. And helped move me in. And-"

"I think he gets the picture," Cameron dryly cut her off.

"Well, then," her father, still laughing about his earlier assumption, gave Cameron the once over. "Margaret, come over here and meet Jennifer's young man."

Jennifer just groaned at her father's word choice. She quickly hugged Margaret and expressed her happiness over the occasion for the weekend.

Cameron, who never felt self-conscious, suddenly wondered what the heck her father was thinking right now. Cam was casually dressed in jeans, boots, and a fairly new button up casual shirt. But then her father grinned, making Cameron think he passed some kind of inspection.

"It's certainly nice to have you here for the weekend, Colonel," Margaret said. "My son and his wife are coming in tonight, as well as a few of Jennifer and Dan's family."

"Call me Cameron, ma'am," he said,

"Dad, you sure we're okay staying with you?" Jennifer asked, leaning against the white washed column standing in the corner of the patio. "We could get a couple of rooms at the hotel in town."

"Nonsense," her father waved her off. "Margaret's family is staying with her and our family is at the hotel. No way they're staying here and driving me crazy right before my wedding."

Jennifer laughed, giving Cam the impression that her family meant a lot to her but too much could be overwhelming.

"I went ahead and set up the guest room for your friend," Margaret said, helping Jennifer with the items she had brought onto the patio. "Now come on, you two. I made a nice brunch for us all. I'm sure your father would like to get to know Cameron a little better."

Jennifer sent her father a look. Cameron, slightly amused, followed the three into the house.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," Jennifer said when they were finally alone. Both of them had been assigned the duty of decorating the small church where the ceremony would take place. Since her father and Margaret wanted minimal fuss, they only had a few pew bows to hang, along with several strands of lights to run along the greenery.<p>

"For what?" Cameron said, eyeing the pew bow as if it was going to attack him. "How the heck do you hang this thing?"

She leaned over him and showed where the tulle loop was in order to drape it over the corner of the pews. "Like this. And you know full well what I'm talking about. My dad is just thrilled that I brought a man home."

Cameron snorted. "Sorry, that just sounded funny. Especially since I'm the said 'man.'"

"It's not funny," she sighed. "I don't want to give him false hope."

Cameron sat next to her and nudged her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. He'll see we're just friends over the next few days and realize that's all we really are."

Jennifer shrugged. "I guess."

They both finished their tasks and shortly after heard voices in the vestibule. Minutes later, they were both introduced to dozens of family members from the bride and grooms side and then set out with the crowd downstairs for the rehearsal dinner.

Later that night, Jennifer kept tossing. It was only 10 p.m., but her father and both herself and Cam had all decided to try and turn in early to get a good night's rest.

First, she was too hot. The house never regulated the upstairs temperature very well. She left on her long knit sleep pants and exchanged the heavier sleep shirt with a pale pink tank top. Pulling the comforter to the edge of the bed, she covered up with only the sheet. Minutes later, she was still wide awake.

Giving up, she reached for her cell phone and looked up Cameron's number.

_Are you awake? _She texted.

Texting was something new for her. She'd had a cell phone before leaving Earth, but never got into texting. Since everyone else used it at the SGC, she soon let Cameron drag her into a store and was talked into buying an updated cell phone and service plan for her two years on Earth.

_Yup. _He responded. _Can't sleep either?_

She sighed._ Absolutely not. Big day tomorrow and all._

She waited as he typed a response. Idly, she glanced over at the small bookshelf that stood next to her bed and wondered if her father ever discovered the mystery of why Jennifer never rearranged her furniture in all the years she'd lived in her childhood room.

_Don't be nervous. _He typed. _Man, it's quiet up here. _

Quickly deciding that sleep wouldn't come anytime soon, Jennifer kicked the covers off and gently as possible moved the near empty bookshelf several feet from the bed. Shortly after, she heard a noise from her phone, indicating she'd received a text from him.

_What's going on in there?_

She sat on her bed and swung her legs back onto the bed, stretching out on her stomach while typing. _Want to know a secret? My dad doesn't even know about it._

_Does it involve moving furniture?_

_Yes,_ she typed back. _See the Navajo painting next to your bed? On your right, if you're laying on your back._

She waited until she heard a slight shuffling sound and then saw the painting being taken down. Peering inside, Cameron looked through the space and stared back at her. From his position on the bed in the guest room, he could see straight across at an angle into her bedroom.

"Do I even want to know how you got a hole in the wall to your room?" he asked.

Jennifer tried to cover her momentary distraction. His hair was sticking up slightly, indicating he too had been trying to toss about in an effort to go to sleep early. But seeing him in gym shorts and a plain white men's t-shirt made her mouth go dry. She knew he kept in shape by running and weight training, but his uniforms and street clothes covered up much of the defined muscles underneath. Averting her eyes for a second, she set her phone down on the nightstand.

"My mom caught my cousin and I staying up and talking late all of the time," she explained, once recovered. "She made us promise to stay in our own rooms when Juliet visited as soon as it was bed time. Well, being the honest person that I am... we decided to cheat a bit and make a tiny hole into the wall between our rooms so that we could talk without mom knowing we were still up."

"Tiny?" he asked, swinging his own legs back into the bed and laying on his stomach but still able to see her, "That's no tiny hole."

"Well," she said, "my mom heard us widening it a bit one day while my dad was working. She gave up and decided to help us and got a little carried away with the project. Then we found things to cover the hole in case my dad discovered it."

He proceeded to ask more questions about her cousin's visit to the farm, about her mother, and general things about her childhood. They lay there, each propped up by pillows in their respective beds, and ended up talking to nearly 1 a.m.

When her eyes started to droop, Cameron stood up. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep. Night, Jen."

Mumbling, she quietly said good night as he covered the hole with the painting. Any worries or nerves about the next day left as she smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the read and review. Next chapter up tomorrow.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The morning hours flew by for Jennifer. She regretted staying up late the previous night, but had to smile when she remembered how nice it was to end the day with a long chat with Cameron.

She'd sent him off on an errand with her father this morning while she prepared for the day. The men were in charge of bringing back a brunch for a small group of her father's friends and family getting together before the wedding at the house.

The ceremony was set to begin at 1 p.m. She had a little over three hours to get ready and out of the house so the men could have their time together after brunch. Jennifer decided to take a long bath.

As she drained the water, she heard the front door open. Rushing to put on a robe, she tiptoed to the hallway and looked over the banister downstairs. There, grinning like a maniac was her cousin.

"Jules!" she yelled, running down the stairs and hugged the young woman. "I didn't think you'd be able to make it on such short notice."

Her cousin returned her hug. "I would never miss my favorite uncle's wedding. And seeing you! It's been two years!"

"I know! I missed you. Ugh," Jennifer said, eying her appearance in the mirror. "I look like a drenched rat. Do you have time to come upstairs with me and chat while I get ready?"

Juliet held up two large tote bags that Jennifer hadn't noticed her holding. "I've come prepared. And I'm ready, so I have all the time in the world to help you."

"Thank goodness," Jennifer said. "You know I've never mastered the fine art of makeup."

"Or any hairstyle fancier than a pony tail," Juliet laughed, following Jennifer up the stairs. "You're lucky your favorite cousin runs a full service salon back in L.A."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Jennifer sat patiently while Juliet continued to work on her. Her hair had been blown dry. Juliet used a light hand at applying makeup to Jennifer. Now, all that was left was doing something with her hair.<p>

"Hmmm..." Juliet said aloud. "Something not overdone... appropriate for the occasion, time of day..."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Jules, please. Just work your magic. No one will be noticing my hair."

"When I'm done, they will," Juliet said confidently.

Eyeing her cousin, Juliet began her work. She'd received periodic emails from Jennifer in the past two years, but Juliet often wondered what top secret military job she was working on. Even more importantly, she wanted the dirt on the man her mother noticed her with last night at rehearsal.

"So, I heard you brought a date. My mom called me last night," she explained. "When do I get to meet him?"

"Cameron?" Jennifer asked. "Well, you heard wrong. He's just a friend from work. A good friend."

Juliet knew her cousin too well to believe that statement. Jennifer had never been the type to have male friends... she'd had a few dates growing up, but never a serious relationship. And from what her mother had told her, there was much more under the surface than friendship based on what she'd seen at the rehearsal dinner.

"Really? Any reason why you're not more than friends?" Juliet asked. "I heard he's drop dead gorgeous. And charming."

Jennifer hesitated for a second before telling her cousin what'd happened between the two of them when she'd first arrived in Colorado.

"But we fell into a nice friendship. And that's how we like it. Nothing complicated, especially with my job being temporary where Cam works."

Juliet thought for a moment. Jennifer wasn't fooling her a bit. But for now, she'd let her believe that she'd convinced her of her friendship with Cameron.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I Joeced with him tonight?" Juliet asked innocently. "If you don't want him, then there's no reason for him to go to waste at a good party tonight."

"No, of course not," Jennifer responded quickly.

_Too quickly_, Juliet thought.

"In fact, I'll introduce you."

Juliet watched Jennifer fiddle slightly with the tie on her robe. Interesting, she thought. It was then that Juliet knew she'd hit pay dirt.

"Great!" Juliet said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>After brunch with Jennifer's father and a few people who came back to the house, Cameron found himself enjoying the time he was spending with everyone. Her dad tried to pry information out of him, from innocent questions about his relationship with Jen to the military work they were involved with.<p>

Now at the church, it appeared her father was currently refocused on the wedding.

"Cameron," Joe Keller gestured to him shortly after they arrived at the church. "Last minute change. Maggie wants Jennifer to be escorted down the aisle by you, since her son is escorting her daughter-in-law down. That," her father whispered, "and because Jennifer's terrified to walk down herself. The girl hates to have people stare at her."

Surprised, Cameron looked back at him. "Are you sure you want me to do it? What about one of your family members?"

Joe waved him off. "She'd be more comfortable with you."

"Well, if it's alright with you and her, I'd be happy to," Cameron said.

"Thanks," her father said, instructing him to go back and meet Jennifer so they could begin the ceremony.

He was sidetracked on the way when an attractive young woman stopped him.

"Cameron, I presume?" the blond questioned. She looked different than everyone else. Polished. And had a slight hint of laughter in her eyes.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Cameron asked, glancing away for a few seconds to see if he could spot Jennifer.

The blond smiled. "I'm Juliet. Jennifer's cousin. She's told me a lot about you."

His eyes returned to hers. He grinned, giving her a knowing look. "Ah, the infamous Juliet."

Surprised, she laughed. "She's told you about me?"

"Hmm..." he leaned over conspiratorially. "More like the _renovation_ you both did in Jen's house."

Juliet threw back her head and laughed. "So you discovered our way of staying up past our bed time. I'm assuming you're in the guest room?"

"Yes," Cameron said distractedly, finally spotting Jennifer pacing in the back. "Wow," he whispered as he gazed at her, seeing her for the first time they'd arrived.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on their current conversation. "I'm sorry if I'm taking your normal room. I don't think Jen was expecting you to come."

"I think Jen and I are past our slumber party days," Juliet grinned. "I'm staying with my mom tonight." She nodded at Jennifer, who had spotted the two of them talking. "Save me a dance, Colonel?"

Cameron absentmindedly nodded and headed back to meet Jennifer.

* * *

><p>Juliet was thrilled. She'd accomplished two things during her short-lived conversation with Cameron Mitchell.<p>

First, he may not know it, but he had serious feelings for Jennifer. The man couldn't help looking at her cousin during their entire conversation. Juliet was used to holding the attention of any man she set out to get. The experience left her amused, rather than upset.

And secondly, judging from the look that Jennifer gave them as they were talking, Jennifer returned those feelings. And she had the beginnings of serious jealously as she watched Cameron talking to another woman.

Juliet grinned, found her seat next to her mother, and looked forward to giving the couple a little more of a push at the reception. Checking that her cell phone was off, Juliet grinned as a message came through her email. As quickly as possible, she began to read the message before the ceremony began.

* * *

><p>Slightly nervous in the back of the church, Jennifer adjusted and readjusted the sash loosely hanging across her back and shoulders. It matched the deep blue dress and helped keep the cool fall air from her bare shoulders on the way in to the church. Now, it served as a calming accessory as she waited to walk down the aisle.<p>

"Hey," Cameron came up to her. "I almost didn't recognize you."

Jennifer noticed him talking with Juliet, but had shoved any feelings from the scene to the back of her mind. He looked more than ever like the courageous military Colonel she knew him to be... and every woman in the church were casting glances in his direction.

She tried to pretend it didn't matter. He wasn't hers. Just a friend.

"Jules got a little carried away," Jennifer said, trying to take deep breaths to calm her nerves and not stare at his appearance herself. "My dad said we're starting right at one. How many more minutes do we have?"

Cameron checked his watch. "Three." He noticed her pallor and attempts at deep breathing and walked closer to her. "Hey, relax. Did your dad tell you? I'm walking you down."

"What?" Jennifer said, hope shining in her eyes, then narrowed. "Cam, if you're joking-"

"I'm not," he grinned, noticing that her soon to be step-mother and her son and daughter-in-law were lining up. "He didn't want you going down by yourself and picked me."

She sighed in relief. "Good. And with you looking like that, mostly everyone will be looking at you."

Muttering to himself, she overheard him say "doubt that" as they walked over to the rest of the group.

She made it down the aisle without embarrassing herself and even smiled as she saw the small group that'd gathered together for the special occasion. Most knew this would probably be the last time they'd see her father without the harsh affects of the disease. Cameras flashed and video cameras rolled. She was happy to know the day would be forever preserved, thanks to many who thought to bring those items with them.

It should've been odd to have Cameron included in the impromptu wedding party, but it was nothing but natural in the end. He walked her carefully down the aisle, helped her up the stairs, and then stood in his spot next to Margaret's son as they watched the ceremony proceed. She must've worried him in the back of the church. She kept noticing him looking at her rather than watching the ceremony.

It was hard not to be emotional during the ceremony. Jennifer never would've imagined her father remarrying; but somehow, this particular woman and during his current situation made sense. She knew the road ahead for the family would be tough. Despite the fact that she'd be there helping three days a week, it would fall on Margaret to help on the other days. But it was a task she was ready to take on and even told Jennifer so on her first visit back home.

But details aside, Jennifer teared up when she gazed at the couple as they said their vows. Her father refused to let go of Margaret's hand during the ceremony. The couple, despite the cancer, seemed bonded together and eager for their lives as a married couple to begin.

The ceremony went faster than Jennifer could keep up with. One minute, she watched her father place a ring on Margaret's finger and moments later, Cameron walked over to her and led her back down the aisle. As soon as they were back in the foyer of the church, Cameron reached over for a tissue on a desk and gently brushed a few lingering tears off Jennifer's cheeks.

"You okay?" he murmured, looking questioningly into her eyes.

Nodding, she took the tissue from him and finished blotting around her eyes. "Sorry. I never cry at weddings. Just this one..."

"It was special," he finished for her, understanding. As guests began to file out of the church, he led her to her car.

"Do you mind driving?" Jennifer asked, handing him her keys. "Unless I take off these shoes, I'm not sure if I can manage." She said, indicating the high heels that she bought to go with the dress. "Sorry, not used to girly shoes after years of wearing flats."

Cameron took the keys and held the passenger door open for her.

"So where is the reception again?" Cam asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"At Juliet's mom's house. My aunt. She owns a big house and huge yard just outside of town. Dad didn't want anything fussy, so it'll be outdoors. My aunt, though, insisted on hiring a quartet, so there'll be music and a little dancing."

They arrived minutes later. Her aunt had also hired a local company to cater the small event, so appetizers were dished out immediately followed by dinner. Cameron and Jennifer sat with her father and now step-mother, along with her immediate family.

After they were finished, the quartet changed from dinner music to the first dance selection. When the newly married couple got up to dance, Jennifer explained to Cameron that it was the song they'd danced to on their first date.

Jennifer watched her dad sway his new wife in his arms, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Do you ever think you'll marry?" Cameron asked quietly beside her.

She looked back at him and shrugged. "As I kid, I thought I would. But now... I feel like my job overtook my personal life. I don't see it happening."

Jennifer couldn't help but feel sadness that she probably wouldn't experience what her father had happen to him twice... true love.

She didn't have time to dwell on the regret she was experiencing. As her father finished his first dance, he motioned for her to come up with him. Looking at Cameron in confusion, she got up and walked to her father.

"I'm going to get my father-daughter dance in somehow. I just wish it was at your wedding," he said gruffly to her and took her hand to begin their dance.

Jennifer's eyes immediately welled up, spilling over as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Somewhere during the middle of the song, she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry you didn't get your real dance, Daddy."

He leaned back to look at her. "Don't be sorry, little girl." Joe shook his head. "I'm getting my dance now. I'm glad you didn't settle for just anyone. And maybe I'll be able to meet that special guy if he comes into your life soon."

Jennifer smiled through her years. "Dad, you're the special guy. I don't need anyone else."

He smiled and let his own tear fall down his check as the song faded to a close. "Yes, you do. It makes life so much sweeter to live it with someone you love."

* * *

><p>Joe looked over his shoulder to where Cameron was standing. It didn't surprise him that he'd stood up during their dance and joined the rest of the crowd as they circled the dance area. Cameron looked fondly at Jen, with eyes lit with concern.<p>

Sighing, he wondered if either of them knew how the other was beginning to feel. Maybe, he thought, before his time came to an end, they'd figure it out. Until then, at least he knew that someone was watching over her.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jennifer sat in the upstairs bathroom with the door open, utterly frustrated. Cursing her cousin and the pins that were caught in her hair, she perched on the stool and continued yanking them out of the back of her hair.<p>

Not bothering closing the door since it made the room hot and stuffy, she jumped when she saw Cameron pause by the door.

"Ah," he said, studying her tangled mess of hair. "Problem?"

Cameron couldn't help but grin at her appearance. Gone was the carefully applied makeup and the sexy, sophisticated Jennifer from earlier today. Instead, the Jennifer that sat in the room was clad in cotton pajama pants, a thin sleep top with sleeves that ended at her elbows, and bare feet. Spying the rosy pink toe nail polish, he had to smile. It was this version that tugged at his heart even more.

Obviously tired and frustrated, Jennifer just sent him a pleading look.

"Help me find all these things and get them out," she complained, nodding at the small pile of pins on the counter.

"Can't say I've ever done this before," he said, walking behind her to locate and carefully untangle two from her hair. Because it was easier for him to see them, he quickly found the rest and pronounced her pin-free. Then he gently combed his fingers through her hair, satisfied he'd found them all. "Tired?"

Shaking her head, she got up and collected the pins. "I was, but not anymore. What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to see if you were sleeping yet," he said, backing out of the bathroom. "I was thinking about seeing if your dad had a DVD player. I brought a few movies with me I don't think you've seen yet."

Interest peaked, she left the bathroom and peeked into his room. "Sounds good. But your room has the only player that's compatible with any of my dad's ancient TV's. My uncle insisted on bringing it for when he stays here in the summer sometimes."

"Alright, I'll set it up. What are you in the mood for?"

Jennifer thought for a second, then walked back into the bathroom. "Something that won't put me to sleep. I feel like staying up and sleeping in late. But let me shower first. I have a pound of hair spray in. I haven't had hair spray in since the 90's."

Chuckling, he entered his room while she shut the door.

Later, they were settled on his bed. At first, it was a bit awkward sharing the close space. Jennifer propped herself up on pillows she'd brought from her room and wrapped up like a mummy in her quilt. Propped up on his own pillows, he began the movie.

They'd agreed upon a new action movie staring Denzel Washington. They made occasional comments about the movie. About three-quarters of the way through, he noticed Jennifer had grown quiet. Leaning over, he found her curled up on her side, facing away from him, and fast asleep. Spying the few stray slightly damp curls of hair that began to cover her face, he gently pushed them back and smiled. Cam covered her shoulder with her quilt and forced himself to turn away.

Deciding on waiting to wake her, he adjusted his position and continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p>Jennifer woke up noticing two things. First, she had the wonderful feeling of being blissfully warm and felt an arm draped protectively over her waist. Slightly confused as to what was going on, the second thing she noticed was laughter coming from the hallway.<p>

Jerking up, she glanced around the room. Groaning, she realized she'd fallen asleep in the guest room. A quick look behind her confirmed her suspicion as to whom the arm belonged to. Still sleeping, Cameron shifted his position and tugged her back against his chest.

The laughter increased from the doorway. Fully awake now, she recognized the voice instantly. Juliet.

"Nothing between you two, huh?" Juliet stood, leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed and smiling mischievously. "Thank goodness I remembered where Uncle Joe hides the spare key. I'm going to love your explanation for this."

She looked up, muttering to herself, and then pried Cameron's arm off of her. As she got up from bed, Cameron began to stir.

"Morning, Colonel," Juliet sang out, grinning. "Sleep well?"

In his own confusion, Cameron sleepily looked around until he figured out what was going on. Groaning, he sat up.

"Must've fallen asleep," he mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Stay," Jennifer muttered, quickly moving out of the room with the blanket still wrapped around her. "Sleep more. We're not leaving for hours. In the meantime, I have a cousin to kill."

* * *

><p>Awake now, Cameron trudged off to the shower and quickly got ready for the day. It was useless trying to go back to sleep. Not with the scent of Jennifer still lingering on his pillow. He tried to remember the last thing that'd happened the night before, but only recalled struggling to get to the end of the movie without nodding off.<p>

He quietly made his way downstairs but halted when he heard Jennifer's voice through the kitchen door.

"Jules, get it out of your head," he heard her saying. "There's no point of starting something if I'm only here temporarily."

"Bull," her cousin challenged her. "The Jennifer I know wouldn't let something get in the way. You may be shy, but you're smart enough to know you've found someone special."

Cam heard the clinking sounds of dishes being placed out. Debating whether or not to enter the kitchen, he decided to listen more.

"Besides, I told you, we're just keeping with being friends," Jennifer reasoned. "Why complicate things with anything else? We have a good thing going."

"Yeah, caught that upstairs," Juliet shot back. "Face it. You're afraid."

"Afraid? What do I have to be afraid of?" Jennifer hissed out.

Cameron definitely was happy he was on the other side of the door, wincing at Jennifer's tone.

"Let's list them off..." Juliet called out. "Failure, since you've only had one relationship. By the way, the guy was a jerk and it wasn't your fault he left you for someone else. Secondly," she continued, "you're afraid that if it doesn't work out, you're going to get your heart broken twice while you're back."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Jen, you're facing something terrible happening to Uncle Joe," Juliet said gently. "And it's going to hurt in the end."

Cameron turned, about to go back upstairs for a few minutes, but stopped when he heard Jennifer's small voice. "Jules, I can't stay in Colorado. I'm under a contract to return when the two years are up. And not only that... I guess I am afraid. What if we change things between us and it doesn't work out? He's been my rock in this so far. I don't want to ruin that."

"Jen, I'm sorry," Juliet's chair scrapped the floor and Cam heard Jennifer sniff a few times. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Cameron felt the urge to go in there and comfort her himself. Instead, he made his way back up to his room.

He sat thinking for a few minutes before beginning to pack up his belongings. He'd heard it himself... this thing between them was mutual. And it hadn't ended after the one kiss they'd shared months back.

But as much as he didn't want to agree with her, Jennifer was right. Whatever started between them would only end in heart break. A friendship was better, for both of them.

* * *

><p>Cam entered the kitchen thirty minutes later, only to find Jennifer gone and Juliet sitting quietly at the table. He could tell she was feeling guilty from the words she'd exchanged earlier with Jennifer.<p>

"Morning," he said. "Jen upstairs? I didn't hear her come up."

"Yeah, showering," Juliet replied, opening the oven. "We saved you some pancakes."

He thanked her and sat down. He couldn't help feeling bad for her. Finally, he decided to admit to his earlier eavesdropping.

"I heard everything," he said nonchalantly, continuing to eat. "Earlier."

Looking at him in surprise, he continued before she could speak. "You need to know that I'll be there for her. When the time comes, with her dad," he further explained. "I don't have to be with her as a boyfriend to be supportive."

Juliet sighed. "I know you'll be there."

She looked at him a moment.

"I had you checked out. I'm dating someone who works for the FBI," she explained. "Someone higher up owed him a favor, so I convinced him it was important enough."

Not shocked, he sat there, amused. "Jennifer gave me the impression you're single.

"She doesn't know," Juliet responded. "I didn't want to tell her this weekend with everything going on and only being here a short time."

"And what did you find out?"

She snorted. "Next to nothing as to what you do out of Cheyenne Mountain."

Finishing his food, he set down his fork and listened.

"But I got a detailed report of the medals, commendations, and honors you've won. The declassified and thoroughly censored reviews showed you to be of excellent character according to my boyfriend. I filled in the rest of the blanks at the wedding."

Cameron looked at the door, wondering when Jen would return.

"And you think I'd be good enough for her?"

Juliet nodded. "She deserves someone. And you both can't hide your true feelings. Everyone last night saw through the 'just friends' routine."

"Maybe so, but it's what we've decided."

She shrugged and then leaned forward, lowering her voice. "I think I understand your reasons in a way. But I still think you're both making a mistake. Just... promise me you'll stick around. Until she goes back? I worry about her."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cam said, hearing Jennifer return down the stairs. "Whether she says she needs a shoulder or not, I'll be there."

Satisfied, Juliet smiled. "I still haven't lost hope for you both."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Just a quick note: I had changed Jennifer's father's name from Daniel to Joseph to avoid confusion with Daniel Jackson. I think I caught them all, but know I missed one last chapter. Before publishing this chapter, I did a search and replace with the tool fanfiction provides... and it replaced all of the words "dance" and "dancing" to joecing. Ha ha. I think I caught all of those, too. And another note... I did this all with a baby occasionally pounding on the keyboard. Please forgive me if I missed something ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Months later**

Dr. Anna Lane worked along side Jennifer, carefully cataloging new data that'd just arrived from Atlantis. New discoveries lay buried in a heap of reports. As a team, the five of them would go through each of them in the upcoming months.

Whenever the bursts came in, Jennifer always got excited. She loved the new information, but mostly looked forward to hearing from her friends back home.

Today, however, Anna noticed Jennifer's mind seemed to be off work.

"Dr. Keller?" Anna said, trying to get her attention. "Are you feeling alright?"

Shaking her head, Jennifer tried to smile. "Thanks, Anna. I'm just tired from the weekend."

As they continued to work, Anna decided that the months they'd spent cooped up in the tiny lab together granted her the privilege of considering Jennifer more than just a boss.

"How was your father this weekend?"

Jennifer sighed. Anna hated to see the look of sorrow cross her face and immediately knew that things had not gone well.

"Not good," Jennifer said. "Probably one of the worst he's had."

Anna waited for her to say more. When she didn't, she carefully worded her next statement. "My mom moved in with her sister when she had breast cancer. It was stage 4. At times, my mom looked worse than my aunt. It tore her apart to see her suffer."

Jennifer stayed silent. She turned her back to Anna, finishing an entry to the computer database. Just when Anna had given up, Jennifer yanked off her gloves and sat down.

"I think you're right," Jennifer said, wiping a tear that'd escaped and sniffed. "My step-mom and I just feel so helpless, watching him deteriorate this way."

Considering it was Tuesday and she was now just opening up about her feelings, Anna studied Jennifer.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" When Jennifer looked up questioningly, Anna held up a hand. "I'm sorry. I'm prying, I know. It's just that we all feel helpless ourselves, just by watching you go through this."

"And I'm pretty bad at hiding it, right?" Jennifer asked, rubbing her temples. "I feel like such a terrible department head right now. You guys need me to keep up on all of this data, and here I am, unable to focus on the littlest thing these last two days."

Taking off her own gloves, Anna sat down. "That's not the case at all. Every person in this lab, and quite frankly, many outside the lab are thrilled with our progress. By this time, I think I'd have had several breakdowns with what you're going through."

Jennifer gave her a small, tired smile. "Well, I think I would've, but Mitchell and Carter never let me get to that point. Here, I get pestered by him and then get calls later on by Carter."

Glad to know she wasn't going through this alone, Anna patted her arm. "You're pretty lucky to have those two caring so much about you."

Smiling for real, Jennifer sat back in her chair. "And what's this I'm hearing about you and Major Baker?"

Surprised at the change in conversation, Anna stood up and got back to work. "Nothing's going on. He's just making it a mission to annoy me whenever he's on base."

"Hmmm..." Jennifer said, returning to work herself. "Sounds interesting."

Anna, sensing a change in her relationship with the young doctor, snorted a bit. "Not as interesting as what you have going on with the Colonel."

Wisely, Jennifer shut up. "Touche, Anna. Now let's get back to work." Returning to her spot, Jennifer eyed the doctor. "And thanks. For listening."

* * *

><p>Major Jeffrey Baker left the infirmary after a post-mission physical and headed down to the lab. It had been a long mission, lasting several days. He was bone tired, but the idea of trying to get Dr. Anna Lane to grab dinner with him trumped any hopes of getting rest.<p>

As he rounded the corner, he almost bumped into Dr. Keller.

"Doc," Jeffrey said, studying her as she jumped in surprise. He noticed her pale complexion and exhaustion in her eyes. "I was just heading your way. Has Dr. Lane left for the day?"

Whatever he said brought a smile to her face, but it was a half-hearted attempt. "No, she's just finishing up. Go on in."

"Thanks," he said. "Ah, I think Col. Mitchell is heading home for the day. You look tired, doc, if you don't mind me saying so. Do you want me to page him and maybe he can give you a lift?"

Jennifer shook her head. She genuinely liked Baker. They often ate together with Cameron and he made it to most of their Thursday gatherings. The only problem was that he tended to look after her when Cameron wasn't around.

"No, I'm fine. I'll give him a call later." Jennifer moved around him and gave him a wave. "Good night, Major. And try to get Dr. Lane out of here. She's becoming worse than me."

He gave his promise and turned to go into the lab.

Anna still had her white lab coat and glasses on, reading something from a stack of papers. Jeffrey grinned, watching her for a minute. Some men thought skimpy outfits were sexy... he found himself having a thing for beautiful, smart women in glasses.

"Doc," he said, making his presence known. "I'm under orders to get you to vacate the area."

Concerned, Anna glanced up. "What's wrong? Are we evacuating?"

He rolled her eyes at her seriousness. "Not quite. Just a mission your boss just sent me on." Jeffrey helped her out of her lab coat and considered taking off the glasses, but enjoyed seeing her in them for a few minutes more. He grabbed her purse and ushered her out of her chair.

"Hey," she protested. "I was still working on that."

"Nope," he said. "Got my orders directly from Keller. In fact, I'm going to personally see you off this base and in return, you're going to keep me company while I get dinner that's not from the mess hall."

Jeffrey continued to escort her down the hall and into the elevator. Once they were in, he pushed the button and sent her a victorious look. "There, that wasn't so hard. And I promise whatever you were working on will be there in the morning. Err... unless something weird happens, like the Ori taking over the gate again and threatening to wipe us from existence."

She sent him a dirty look.

"On the bright side," he said, ignoring her, "you wouldn't have to worry about anything from the lab at that point."

* * *

><p>When they arrived topside, he motioned for her to exit the elevator first and then proceeded to walk her to her car.<p>

"You're following me," she muttered.

He laughed. "Hey, at least you noticed. Now, where do you want to get dinner?" Jeff opened up her passenger door and got in.

Anna huffed and got into the car. "Major, I'm not going to dinner with you. Where's your car? I'll drop you off."

Unfazed, he blinked back at her innocently. "At Duff's car garage. I brought it in for repairs before we left on our mission. And coincidentally, it's right next door to my favorite burger place."

She sighed. "Is this your way of getting dates?" Realizing the only way to get rid of him would be to drive him, Anna put her vehicle in reverse and began driving away from the mountain.

"Normally, no," he replied. "But you tend to be stubborn. Kind of like your boss."

As they drove, Anna remembered her concern for Jennifer. She listened as Jeff gave her directions to the restaurant, but was silent in between. Not noticing his concerned look, she was surprised to find him staring at her at a stop light.

"All right, what's wrong?" he said. "I expected a least a little more protesting and annoyed sighs from you on this little adventure."

Knowing he wouldn't let it go, she filled him in on her talk with Keller. Surprisingly, he'd proven to be a good listener in the months she'd gotten to know him.

After Anna was done, he pulled out his cell phone. "Mind if I give Mitchell a call? I won't tell him anything, other than you were a little worried about her."

Pleased he'd ask her first before calling, Anna nodded. "But tell him not to make it obvious that we called him."

Agreeing, he made the call. Minutes later and satisfied Mitchell would see to Keller, Jeffrey pointed as he saw the restaurant come into view.

"Just so that you know," he warned her, "this isn't our first date."

He could tell just from looking at her that she was a little embarrassed by her earlier comment. Clarifying, he came around the car and loosely placed his arm near her waist as they walked toward the door. "What I mean is that our first date will be much more special than a burger joint. Consider this a practice run."

Red in the face, Anna didn't protest when his arm stayed around her as they waited for the hostess to seat them. "Jeff, I'm not sure if dating is the wisest thing for us to do. I mean, think about-"

"Shh..." he interrupted. "Let me enjoy the moment."

Confused, she looked up at him.

"You called me by my first name," he grinned, then nodded at the arriving hostess as the woman turned for menus.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked.

Anna looked at the woman and back at Jeff. She couldn't help but to give in. "Yes. Table for two."

* * *

><p>As soon as Jennifer pulled into her assigned spot in front of her condo, her cell phone went off. Seeing it was Cameron, she looked over at his window and saw him waving at her.<p>

"Yes?" She said, smiling at the goofy picture he made, standing in front of his patio window in blue sweats and a gray sweatshirt.

"Come eat with me," he said. "You can hear about the mission I just got back from."

Pausing for a moment, she considered his offer. What she really wanted to do was get lost in hours of mindless TV to keep her thoughts off of her dad, but suddenly, Cam's offer seemed much better.

"Alright. Let me go change and I'll be over," she said as she opened her door and grabbed her purse.

Cameron grinned. "Don't get dressed up on my account. We're only having grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer waved at him as she turned into her condo. "I'll keep that in mind."

She hung up as she unlocked her door and climbed the stairs into her room. Eyeing her own pair of comfortable cotton lounging pants and over-sized sweatshirt she'd bought for days like today, she couldn't resist pulling them on.

"It's not like I'm out to impress him or anything," she muttered to herself. However, vanity took over and she took the time to brush out her hair, reapply a little of her makeup, and quickly rubbed on the lightly scented lotion Juliet had sent her last month in the mail to try.

"Seriously, you're pathetic," she muttered to herself. Noticing the circles under her eyes were definitely not easily hidden under her light coat of make up, she made a mental note to call her cousin for an easy remedy for that later tonight. She vaguely remembered hearing that a certain color eye shadow did the trick, but couldn't remember which one.

She grabbed a jacket and headed over to his house. Not bothering with knocking, she let herself in and threw her coat in his hallway closet.

"Is that you?" He called from the kitchen.

Jennifer had to smile. "No, it's 405 coming to borrow sugar," she quipped.

Whipping his head around the corner, he grinned. "Don't tease. That woman is going to cause an accident some day with the guys in these condos checking her out every morning."

He returned to the kitchen before noticing Jennifer's reaction. Frowning a bit, she found herself a little jealous at the statement.

"Like the woman could even have enough brain cells to cook, with all that silicone that's been injected into her body..." she muttered.

The woman who flounced around in tight pants and even tighter tops from 405 never came out unless she was perfectly polished and looking drop dead gorgeous.

Irritated now, as well as exhausted and a little frayed on the edges, Jennifer made her way into the kitchen. The smell of the soup cooking made her realize she was hungrier than she'd thought.

"Sit," Cameron said, with a towel thrown over his shoulder. "It's almost done."

Not saying much, she let Cameron serve her and they ate in silence until both had finished their meals. Afterward, Cameron let the dishes soak and motioned for her to follow into the living room.

She sat down on the couch. "I should get going."

Cameron just shook his head. "I don't think so." He scooted over and gently placed his hand in hers. Forcing her to look him in the eyes, she felt her control wavering.

"Cam, I don't-"

She stopped midsentence. The combination of the day, the weekend, and Cameron just being himself made her lose it. So instead of attempting to leave again, she burst into tears and scooted over into his arms.

Cam held her like that as she let everything out. Jennifer went from crying uncontrollably to talking about the weekend and then not being able to focus on work these last few days. At some point, he leaned back and lifted her so that they were both laying down, with her body tucked into his side as he held and listened to her more. His hand stroked her hair as she finally stopped crying.

"I'm glad you told me everything. Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes, other than the headache I have from all of this crying," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I got your shirt all wet."

Not caring, he continued to hold her in his arms. "I can get you aspirin if it's bad."

She shook her head, snuggling into the comfort of his arms. "Can we just stay like this? For a little while longer?"

Reaching back for the fleece throw on the back of the couch, he wrapped it around them both, smiling as he heard her sigh.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the door about an hour later, rousing Cameron. He must've fallen asleep, along with Jennifer from the looks of it.<p>

Hating to wake her, he gently nudged her.

"Jen, someone's at the door. I'm just going to get it."

She sleepily opened her eyes, confused. "Sorry. Must've fallen asleep." Standing, she headed to the bathroom, saying she needed to wash her face.

Cameron opened the front door just as she closed the bathroom door.

"Sheppard?" Cameron asked, opening it wider to reveal a larger, and more intimidating man. "Ronon? You're about the last two people I expected to find on my doorstep."

Sheppard, taking Cameron's outstretched hand, eyed the other Colonel's appearance. "Mitchell. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Cameron shook his head. "Just dozed off for a while. Here, come in."

Sheppard came in, along with Ronon, but made no attempt to enter past the doorway. "We're actually looking for Keller. I don't have her cell phone number. Or a cell phone on me, actually. We tried her door but she didn't answer."

Ronon looked unhappy. Cameron thought back… the man always looked unhappy. Unless he had food. Or was in a fight sparing, whether it was with a friend or foe. One visit to Atlantis told him that much about the man.

"SGC said she'd left hours ago," Ronon growled. "Any idea where she is?"

Cameron lifted his eyebrow. "Ah, yeah. She's-"

"Ronon?" Jennifer's voice came from behind him. Patting her face dry, looking sleepy and disheveled herself, she set down the towel. Her entire face lit up. "John?"

Running in a very unlike Jennifer manner, she leaped into Ronon's arms and the alien swung her around, almost crashing into Cameron's bookshelf. The transformation in Ronon's face made a huge difference. Cam noticed the grumpiness was replaced by a wide smile as soon as the man spotted Jennifer. However, it was short-lived the minute he set her down so that she could greet John.

As Jennifer hugged a surprised and uncomfortable Sheppard, Cameron noticed that the Satedan's frown was back, this time accompanied with anger in his eyes. Directed at Cameron, specifically.

"Hey, Keller," John said, releasing her. "You're a hard one to track down. We didn't think we'd find you here."

Jennifer smiled, looking happier than he'd seen her in weeks. "How long are you guys here?"

"Just a few hours. We had a few meetings, but Midway is having problems and they need us to leave tonight."

John, sending his own look at Cameron, tilted his head toward the kitchen.

"Yeah. Sheppard, how about you help me get together some drinks," Cameron said, motioning for Jennifer to take Ronon into the living room.

The two made their way into the kitchen. The minute they got there, Sheppard lowered his voice.

"Let's get right to it, Mitchell," Sheppard muttered. "First off, she's been crying. What's going on?"

With a quick glance into the next room, Cameron was satisfied that Jennifer was distracted by Ronon.

"She had a bad weekend with her dad back home," Cameron said, feeling a little guilty for talking behind her back. "Since Monday, everyone noticed she was off a little. I finally got her to talk tonight."

Sheppard grabbed the drink from him and opened it, taking a long sip. "Her emails don't tell us everything. How's her dad?"

Cameron shrugged, opening himself a drink. "Not good. But he has his good and bad days."

There was a slight pause, indicating Sheppard was choosing his next words carefully.

"What's she doing here? With you? And looking like you both rolled out of-?" Sheppard bit out, unable to finish the question.

Furious, Cameron whirled on John. He decided in a split second not to correct Sheppard's assumption. "That's none of your business, Sheppard."

They stared at each other, each contemplating their next move.

"Hey," Jennifer said, walking up with Ronon and oblivious to what was going on. "What's taking so long?"

Both men quickly covered their anger. Handing them each a drink, they spent the next few hours catching up in Cameron's living room.

* * *

><p>Sheppard made his way back to the SGC with Ronon. He'd been happy to find Jennifer, but wasn't too pleased with finding her with Mitchell. And he didn't know why…<p>

It wasn't as if he had his own feelings for her. That he was certain of.

The Colonel seemed attentive to her, from what he observed tonight. When they first sat down in Mitchell's living room, he saw Jennifer slightly rubbing her temple. Cameron picked up on it, excusing himself only to return a minute later to hand her two tablets. But Cameron made no move to sit close to her, or touch her, giving Sheppard the indication they were not together, despite accusing Cameron otherwise.

But he felt like Mitchell was treading on his territory. Although it sounded childish, Keller was part of _his_ team. He knew Ronon was also irritated from looking at him, sending threatening looks toward Cameron when Jennifer wasn't looking. But that was also Ronon just being Ronon.

When it was time to depart, Sheppard had little choice but to merely tell Cameron he'd keep in touch. The heat from Cameron's gaze gave him the impression the man was still irked by Sheppard's earlier comments.

The two men insisted on walking Jennifer back to her condo due to the late hour. Cameron, to Sheppard's liking, just waved at them as they left, making no move at any physical contact with Jennifer.

But before leaving for Midway, he thought, he'd give Sam a call and see what exactly was going on between the two.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Next chapter up in a minute. I'll be gone tomorrow and figured I'd just upload two chapters today.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

This is the second chapter I'm uploading today. If your email alerts come in chronologically, be sure not to skip chapter 9 before reading this.

* * *

><p>"Unscheduled off-world activation," Walter announced, glancing back minutes later as Landry and Mitchell jogged into the control room.<p>

The stargate had come to life moments earlier as the address popped up onto the screen. "It's SG-12. They accompanied Vala and Dr. Jackson earlier today."

Since they were not scheduled to return home until tomorrow, Cameron felt the adrenaline shoot through his body.

"Receiving video transmission, sirs," Walter said as he continued moving his hands over the keyboard. "In 3, 2, 1."

Major David Franks appeared on the screen, clearly shaken. Dirt and dried blood covered his face.

"Major Franks, report in," Landry barked into the microphone.

"Sir, we have a medical emergency," Franks said, catching his breath. "About an hour ago, we experienced a pretty bad earthquake."

Cameron leaned forward. "What's the status of your team?"

"Colonel, everyone has some scrapes and bruises, but no one is seriously hurt that we know of," Franks rushed on. "But Vala was walking near a cliff when the earthquake hit. Dr. Jackson went to grab her and they both went over."

Cameron gripped the back of Walter's chair.

"Sir, we can see them. But they're unconscious, so we don't know the extent of their injuries. They landed about 30 feet from the top of the cliff onto a ledge. We need someone to send equipment to get them."

Landry's jaw tightened. He turned to Cameron. "Contact Dr. Keller. They're not only going to need equipment but we also need to know what we're dealing with medically for both of them."

Nodding, Cameron grabbed a communicator and began giving orders for his team to be suited up, along with Keller, and sent two men to begin prepping for the rescue mission.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Cameron stood in the gate room, anxious to get the mission underway. Daniel had become more than a team member since Cam had taken over as SG-1's leader. And as annoying as Vala could be, he felt the same about her.<p>

He loaded up his backpack and grabbed one of the duffel bags the men had packed that contained items they'd use to get down to Vala and Daniel.

Soon afterward, Jennifer rushed through the door, accompanied by Major Baker. Cameron missed Teal'C since he only spent part of his time on Earth, but Major Baker had proven to be a worthy replacement when SG-1 had a void to fill.

His eyes connected with Jennifer's. Inwardly, he swore. If he had his wish, she wouldn't be coming with them. It would be her first mission during her stay on Earth. The threat of aftershocks as well as another earth quake plagued his mind, but he knew she was the only doctor currently on base qualified to go off world on a mission such as this one.

Jennifer balanced her bag as she caught up to him.

"Cam, I spoke to Franks a minute ago with Landry," she said softly, brushing his arm with her hand. "His team reported that they've seen no blood and both Daniel and Vala have moved at least once in the past hour."

"That's good, right?" Cameron asked tightly.

"It means that they're alive and neither appear paralyzed," Jennifer assured him. "So keep your mind positive. Let's just get to them as soon as possible so I can take a look at them."

Feeling a slight sense of relief, Cameron nodded for Walter to dial the gate address. Immediately when they walked through, Major Franks was ready and anxious to escort them back to the cliff.

"Hold on," Jennifer said in an authoritative tone. "I need one minute with him before he goes anywhere."

Cameron wanted to protest or at least get the coordinates from Franks, but he knew Jennifer was right. Having Franks pass out on them would set them back.

Not waiting for anyone to give her permission, she quickly swung her bag down and grabbed a few items. After answering a few of her questions and showing her his injuries, she was satisfied. "Alright, he's clear to go."

Franks led Cameron, followed by Jennifer and Baker, about a mile into a narrow path in the forest. Twice, a slight tremor forced the group to stop walking and grab on to the nearest tree. Cameron reached out to steady Jennifer and shielded her from the falling branches.

No one spoke as they trudged onward. Between the threat of another bad quake and the continuing tremors, getting off the planet was high on everyone's priority list.

Once through the forest, they traveled across a rocky region which led them to the cliffs. Franks indicated where the rest of his team remained, each looking slightly battered but none critically injured.

Cameron assessed the situation and quickly formed a plan of action. "Dr. Keller will do a quick look over SG-12 to rule out any serious injuries that would require them to get immediate medical attention. Then I need everyone except Keller, myself, and Baker to head back to the gate and dial home."

Approving of the plan, Jennifer nodded and efficiently checked the three team members of SG-12 before giving them the okay to walk back with Major Franks. She could tell Franks wanted to remain with them, but she gently assured him that she'd feel better if they got back to Earth to safer ground.

Kneeling down, Jennifer followed Cameron's lead as they slowly made their way to the crumbling ledge of the cliff. Both Daniel and Vala were still unconscious. Because of the aftershocks and debris falling onto the pair, she saw a few minor injuries through the dirt covering their faces but couldn't tell if any internal damage or breaks were present.

Turning back to Cameron, she shook her head as he began to suit up to be lowered down onto the ledge. "Cam, it's got to be me."

Cameron didn't even spare her a glance. "Absolutely not. Don't even think about it."

Understanding that he felt the urgency to go down there himself to rescue his friends, Jennifer hated to argue with him. "Listen," she spoke firmly. "Neither one of us know how bad off they are. If one of them is critically injured, then I need to access the situation before we bring them up to prevent further damage."

"Jen, that ledge down there could go any minute," Cameron said, tightening the buckle on his harness. "Anything could happen in the next few minutes. We need to get them up."

Knowing she was right, she quickly found a compromise. "Lower me down. Give me a harness for each of them. Then you and Baker can both get them up quicker between the two of you. All I ask is for a few minutes to check for internal injuries or anything serious. Okay?"

Cameron looked at her but couldn't hide the worry from his eyes. "Jen, I swear if anything happens to you…"

She shrugged. "This isn't the most dangerous thing I've done, Cam," reminding him of past missions she'd been during her time on Atlantis. "You need to trust me."

He unhooked himself.

"Okay. Get them secured first thing. Then do your thing. As soon as one of them can come up, let us know. I don't like the fact that we haven't felt anything in the past half hour. Another tremor could happen at any time. And there are only two of us pulling three of you up."

Knowing he needed it, she gave him a look. "Are you implying I'm fat?"

He refused to smile but a little worry eased from his face. "Just be careful. Alright?"

"Piece of cake," she said, lying through her teeth.

She allowed him to quickly attach the harness and triple check everything before Baker began slowly lowering her down. About a foot away from the ledge that Vala and Daniel were on, she felt dirt followed by small rocks raining down on her.

Moments later, she realized it was another tremor.

Screaming, she reached out to grab something but instead ended up dropping in a heap next to Vala.

"Jen!" Cameron yelled, appearing over the top once the tremor subsided. "Are you okay?"

Wiping the dirt from her eyes, she yelled back. "I'm fine. I'm on solid ground now."

She moved fast to attach both of them to a harness. As quickly as she could, she inspected Vala first. Several large and small cuts littered her face and arms. But after a quick inspection, she ruled out any breaks. A concussion, however, seemed inevitable given the large bump on her head.

"Vala," Jennifer called out. "We're getting you out of here. Can you open your eyes?"

Her voice must have triggered Vala to come back into consciousness. "Ugh," she groaned. "What happened?"

Jennifer filled her in. "Mitchell and Baker are going to bring you up. I'll send Daniel next."

"No," Vala protested, attempting to sit up on her own. "I have to make sure Daniel's okay."

Calling for Cam that she was ready and tugging twice on the line, she helped Vala to her feet.

"Vala, we're still in danger. We need to get you up and then leave the planet."

When it didn't seem like Vala would listen, she felt the rope begin to tug upward. Satisfied Vala was on her way to safety, Jennifer knelt before Daniel.

"Keller?" He asked, groggily. "What happened?"

Jennifer filled him in on what she knew had happened while checking over his injuries. He had several cuts over his body, along with a sprained ankle and possibly a broken rib. They'd both been lucky.

Once Daniel was pulled up, Jennifer waited for the men as they began lifting her up. Just when she thought she'd escaped the threat of danger, she felt the beginnings of a tremor.

Jennifer didn't even get the chance to yell out a warning when she was suddenly dropped several feet and swayed, landing hard against the rocky cliff. Her shoulder felt like fire was spreading throughout it. In immense pain, she screamed out for Cameron.

The shaking continued for minutes. It was unlike the previous tremors that had only lasted for seconds. Several times, she felt her body slam into the cliffs until the tremors suddenly came to a stop.

It seemed like forever until she felt herself slowly pulled up. As she reached the top, Jennifer soon realized something was wrong with her left arm. When a dirt covered Cameron reached over to pull her safely away from the edge, she moaned in pain.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, she was aware of Daniel helping Vala somewhere in the distance while Cameron and Major Baker carefully got her to a safer from the edge. Her body ached, her arm throbbed... she knew something was terribly wrong with her shoulder. As they gently set her down, she felt Cameron running his hands over her legs, turning her slightly and trying to figure out her injuries.

"Left shoulder," she murmured in pain, yelping when Cameron's hands ran over it. "May be dislocated. Nothing else feels broke."

Trusting they'd check, she felt herself drift out of consciousness.

"Mitchell, we got to take a look or else her walk back will be unbearable," Baker said, sitting and propping her up against the hill. He began to unbutton her uniform for a better look when Cameron brushed his hands aside.

"I got this," Cam said, cursing his hands that continued to shake from the scare he'd just experienced. "Grab her medical equipment. We can bandage this cut on her head afterward."

Once her top was unbuttoned, Cameron leaned her slightly forward to remove it and winced when he heard her whimper.

"I'm sorry, Jen. Almost done."

Now that she was stripped down to her green SGC issue tank top, he winced at the bruising that was already appearing on her body.

When Baker returned, he inspected Jennifer's left shoulder and determined it was dislocated.

"I've done this before," Baker said, reaching for a sling that was in Jennifer's medical equipment. "Have you?"

"Have I what?" Cameron said in a daze, clutching on to Jennifer's hand as he leaned over her.

Baker took one look at his team leader and made a decision. "Sir, with respect, I'm taking over. You won't be able to handle this. You need to walk away for a few."

"No," Cameron said, pushing Baker away from Jennifer. "I'll do it. Just tell me what to do."

Baker sighed. "We have to put the shoulder back in."

Cameron tensed and paled even further. "No. They can do it back at the SGC. Let me just carry her back."

Jennifer's eyes opened as if it took a great deal of effort. "Cam," she whispered. "Let Jeff do this. He has training."

Nodding, Baker began moving around her body.

"Mitchell," he said. "You have to do what I say. No matter what happens. If we let this go, it's going to be excruciating for her. But it's not a picnic to get it done, either."

He began giving Cam orders. Hating to see her in pain, he gently placed the towel Baker handed to him under her body and brought the ends up to him.

"Alright," Baker said, taking a deep breath. "Lay next to her to help anchor her body. This is going to be bad. Just focus on her and ignore what I'm doing. Alright?"

Placing his trust in Baker, he nodded and curled his body against Jennifer. His blood ran cold when he felt her body jerk and heard her scream as Baker began working on placing the shoulder back in. His first instinct was to stop the other man from hurting her, but he knew this was necessary.

He held her uninjured arm and murmured into her ear. Minutes later, Baker seemed satisfied it was in and put a sling around her arm.

Once it was over, Cameron began to breathe normally. Jennifer was knocked out again while Baker tied the impromptu sling around her.

"She'll be okay," Baker announced, standing up. "Now we just have to get her back to the gate."

When Cameron didn't respond, Baker tapped his commanding officer on the shoulder. "Mitchell. We need to get moving. Do you want me to carry her or will you?"

Cameron shook his head. "I will."

With Cameron holding Jennifer close to his chest, they quickly made their way back to the gate.

* * *

><p>Next chapter up late Sunday or early Monday. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay!

* * *

><p>There was no denying it. Since coming home from the mission, something had changed in Cameron.<p>

At first, Jennifer didn't notice the difference. Sure, when she'd woken in the infirmary that morning after the mission, he was there. He'd helped her sit up, drink something, and then laid her gently back down before getting Dr. Connors

When Cameron's schedule allowed it, they'd also taken to driving into work together due to her injury. Since injuring her shoulder, she hadn't quite recovered and still had to wear her sling.

Dr. Connors had also insisted on physical therapy to help return her movement to normal, which she fit in during lunch breaks. Cameron quickly found out how she was skipping lunch and insisted General Landry order Jennifer to complete the therapy during her normal working hours since it was a job related injury.

But on those drives and the occasional lunch together, Cameron appeared more quiet and reserved than usual. He was attentive, especially when she spoke of phone calls she'd received from her father or stepmother. Yet something was different.

Aside from Cameron's strange behavior, she began noticing looks from some of their coworkers. Especially Major Baker. And the looks intensified whenever she was seen with Cam. The mystery went on until finally she got up the nerve to ask Anna.

"What is going on with everyone?" Jennifer asked as soon as she arrived on base to her lab a few weeks after the mission. Now able to forgo the sling, she felt almost back to normal.

It _would_ be normal, as soon as everyone stopped acting weird around her.

Anna looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. Over the last few months, she'd become close with Anna.

"Everyone is acting weird around me. Especially when Cam's around. What's going on?" Jennifer had a look cross over her face. "Wait a minute... he didn't ban me from leaving off-world without guards at my side, did he? If he thinks he can pull a Sheppard on me..."

Anna laughed. "Come on, Jen. He wouldn't do that, especially since you're only available for emergency missions anyway."

"Then why in the heck is everyone acting strange?" Jennifer sent her a baffled look. "And why is Cam acting different?"

It was Anna's turn to roll her eyes. "For a woman who has the IQ of a genius..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Anna sat down. "You know, you may be my boss. But I'd like to think this is a conversation between friends." Gauging her friend, Anna went on. "So since we're friends, I'm going to let you figure out this yourself. But I'll give you one little nudge."

"Nudge? I don't want a nudge. I want you to spell it out for me, since I'm obviously clueless about the whole thing," Jennifer protested.

"No," Anna said firmly. "Look, you need to know that you scared him. Jeff said he'd never seen the Colonel so worried on a mission. And when Jeff had to put your shoulder back in, he made it sound like it was harder on Mitchell than on you."

Jennifer pondered a bit. "Okay, so it was scary. The earthquakes kept happening-"

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Anna huffed. "Just talk to Mitchell."

Knowing she wouldn't get more from the young doctor, Jennifer sighed and got back to work.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at his door just as Cameron was getting ready to go to lunch. Since Dr. Connor's insisted on one week's worth of down time for everyone involved in the last mission, Landry eagerly dumped some paperwork tasks onto Cam's desk.<p>

Sick of staring at the computer screen at the tenth possible candidate to fill in an empty spot on SG-8, he told whoever it was to enter. The door slowly opened and Cameron found himself looking at the exact person he didn't want to be alone with.

"Hey," Jennifer called out, then looked behind her before shutting the door. "Do you have a second?"

Not knowing what else to do, he stood up. "Yeah. Sure. I mean, I was just going to grab something to eat. Want to come with me?"

She frowned. "Sure. But could we eat it top side? I kind of want to get out of here for a few minutes."

Pushing away his own reservations, he immediately became concerned about whatever was on her mind. "Something wrong? Did you get a call from home?"

Shaking her head, she turned and opened the door, waiting for him to follow her. "Nothing like that. I just- can we just go get the food so we can get out of here?"

Nodding, Cameron followed her and locked the door behind him.

As they proceeded down the hallway, neither one of them found a way to strike up a conversation. It was odd for them... as if they were out of sync. Cameron realized even more how close they'd grown in the past year. They passed people in the hallway on their way and Cameron doubted Jennifer missed the odd glances they were getting from others.

They each quickly grabbed a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. Cam told her to pile it all on his tray, not forgetting that her shoulder was still slightly sore. Again, more strange looks were sent their way. Ignoring everyone, Cameron held the door open for her as they made the trek to the elevator.

Since many had complained about working long hours without any daylight, Landry had ordered a small area to be cleared for certain personal to take a break outdoors. The elevator now reached the top of the mountain, where they walked a short distance to a picnic bench.

"This is nice. I hope I'm not going to get you in trouble with the General. You looked busy in there," Jennifer said, finally breaking the silence.

Cameron shook his head as they sat and began eating. "No. I don't think he'll care much, especially since he pawned all of the boring stuff on me this week. He owes me." He tried to smile, but one look at her had him glancing away again.

"Cam," Jennifer said minutes later, putting down her sandwich. "What is going on? Since the mission, you've been acting strange. Did I do something?"

Cameron looked up before returning his attention to his food. "No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because you've been acting strange," she answered. "Tell me what's going on."

When he didn't reply, she began to get agitated.

"So it's not okay for me to hold in any feelings, right? You made me eat lunch with you for weeks so that I could pour out every fear and thought going through my head about my dad. I've broken down about my father to you countless times. But I just ask you one question, and you can't answer it."

Cameron remained quiet for another moment before looking at her. "Jen, this is an area I think we both don't want to go to right now."

She let his words sink in, taking in the emotion in his eyes. It took her a few moments to connect everything.

Warily, she looked back at him. Suddenly, things began to add up.

"Cam, I don't understand-"

"Exactly, Jen," Cameron replied, shaking his head. "Just leave this alone."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes until she pushed away her food.

"No," Jennifer said with finality in her tone. "We talk this through. Because whatever it is, we'll work it out. We have to." Shaking, she stood up and began to walk off toward a pairing of tall trees. She didn't hear Cameron until he was just behind her.

Turning, she resisted going into his arms, just hoping that everything would magically return to normal.

Her voice shook as she spoke. "Cam, I need you. I don't think I can make it through the next few months without you."

Sighing, he gave in and pulled her into his embrace. "Don't think I don't know that, Jen," he murmured. "It's just that thinking of you as just a friend hasn't gotten any easier for me. And that last mission proved how important you've become to me."

Her own feelings for him were pushed tightly away, under an imaginary lock and key. But if she was honest, they'd become harder and harder for her to fight as well. Instead of denying them, she decided to be honest with him. "It's not easy for me, either. Especially in the last few months. But it has to be this way."

Deciding it was time to break the contact, she pulled away.

"So we deal with it like adults. We try to only see each other in groups." Forming an idea in her head, she looked up. "We date. Both of us."

"What?" Cameron's eyebrows shot up. "I thought you wanted to avoid that in the first place."

She shook her head. "Serious relationships, yes. But I'm open to a casual dinner date. Sam's been on my case about seeing a doctor she met at a conference. He sounded nice. I'll give him a call," she said as if talking herself into it. "You, too. You haven't dated since I got here."

"There's a reason for that, Jen," Cameron couldn't resist saying. "Alright. Fine. I'll go out. And you think this is going to help?"

"Of course," Jennifer said. "It'll give us a breather. And we still get to be friends. No one gets hurt in the end."

She walked back to gather their trash and placed it on a tray. Frowning a bit, she looked up. "One more thing," Jennifer said, calling over her shoulder. "Why is everyone else acting weird on base toward us?"

Cameron shook his head. "Because they're a whole lot smarter than us, I guess," he said quietly.

"What?" she said, unable to hear his comment.

"Nothing," Cameron said, coming up from behind her to help. "Nothing is going on. Just chalk it to post-mission gratitude for saving half of SG1."

They returned to their prospective work areas. Despite their agreement that everything was okay, each of them got little to no work done the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was short! Next one up tomorrow.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another chapter since I didn't upload one yesterday.

* * *

><p>A month later, Jennifer still hadn't made the move to call the number sitting on her desk. She'd even surprised Sam when she'd asked for his number after her talk with Cam. But it sat for weeks on her desk until finally she gave Dr. Justin Miller a call.<p>

Cam had already been on a few dates. Although they didn't talk about it together, the rumor mill and gossip eventually made its way to her. Some were surprised, especially those who'd pegged Jennifer and Cameron for secretly dating. Those who'd spotted him during a date at the local steakhouse were happy to see the Colonel finally living a life outside of the SGC.

By Wednesday, she left the base at lunch to go finally meet Justin. They'd both decided against a big dinner date and instead opted for a casual lunch. Jennifer changed into a black pencil skirt and tan colored blouse that accentuated her eyes, adding a touch more make up than usual. When she arrived at the cafe, she zeroed in on Justin by matching him with Sam's description.

He was very good looking. As she made her way over to the table, she took a second to take in his appearance. Brown eyes, brown hair. Incredible smile.

And from what Samantha told her, he was the real deal. He was the head surgeon in a city nearby and donated his Saturdays twice a month to work at a clinic to see recovering heart attack and high risk patients.

But somehow, despite his looks and all the good things that he'd heard about him, she wasn't as excited as she should be.

"Dr. Keller?" he said, moving to shake her hand. "From Sam's description, you were easy to spot."

Jennifer smiled, returning his hand shake. "I could say the same about you. It's finally good to place a name with a face, Dr. Miller. Sam's told me much about you."

"All good, I hope?" he grinned, motioning her to take a seat. "And it's Justin. May I call you Jennifer?"

"Of course," she replied, scooting in her chair. "How long do you have until you need to be back?"

"A few hours," he replied, leaning forward. "You?"

Jennifer nodded. "The same. If I go over my normal break time, I can make it up later. It's pretty flexible."

"Well, then, why don't we order and then get a chance to get to know one another?" Justin suggested, handing her a menu.

Taking it, Jennifer began browsing the selection.

When her phone quietly chimed from inside her purse, she glanced up apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot to turn it off."

He shrugged, lifting his own out of his suit jacket. "When is a doctor's phone ever off? Please, if you need to answer it, go ahead. I completely understand."

Originally, she'd planned on ignoring it. If it had been an emergency, her phone was set to specific tone that indicated it was from the SGC or her father's number. But curiosity got the better of her. Taking out her phone, she saw the text message appear. It was from Cameron, asking if she wanted to join the rest of SG1 for lunch. Typing back that she was out already, she quickly sent it.

"Sorry," she said as she lifted her head. "It was from a coworker."

"Like I said, I'm used to it," he said, a smile still on his face. "Have you decided on what you're having?"

Nodding, she randomly picked something that sounded somewhat healthy just as the waitress appeared. After ordering, they both began exchanging stories about events in their lives that had been interrupted by doctor calls.

He sat for a moment and looked at her. "Samantha and I have worked twice together on a consultation basis with a Dr. Lam. Do you know her?"

Surprised, she blinked. "Yes. She's actually filling in for me during the duration of my stay here in Colorado. Dr. Lam is an excellent doctor."

"Yes, I know that," he agreed. "You know, it's funny. I have to sign multiple waivers before agreeing to work with them. Yet I'm never told specifics of the consults I'm involved with. They're mostly described as post-mission flags on patients where you work. Are you also involved in a lot of secret military assignments?"

Jennifer had read a little about Justin's limited work with the SGC. Although he didn't know it, he had been brought in "blind" as a second opinion multiple times on lab results and heart scans of men and women who'd returned from the gate suffering combat wounds or those experiencing minor to serious heart problems. His clearance, she'd read, was level 1, which was the lowest and only given on a need be basis.

"I'm afraid I am," Jennifer nodded, leaning back. "Which is one of the reasons why it's hard for me to have friends or even go on dates outside of my work. It's difficult to tell someone what you do for a living when 99% of it is classified."

Interested, he leaned forward. "And what is the one percent you can tell me?" He grinned, knowing full well there wasn't much she could say.

Leaning forward as well, Jennifer caught on to his mischievousness. "Hmmm... that would be my name. The location of where I work right now. And..." she teased, eyes twinkling. "That's about it."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Intriguing," Justin said. "I must say, it gives you a little bit of an edge over me. There's a part of you that I'm not allowed to know, yet you can know virtually everything about me with one click on your computer. Right?"

Jennifer reddened. "True."

He lifted his eyebrows.

"Alright, yes. I checked on you." Glad he was enjoying her embarrassment and not offended after discovering she'd glanced into his file, she laughed as well. "I had to see your clearance before coming."

"And you wanted to check to see if I was normal. Admit it."

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "Hey, you don't know the kind of luck I've had these last few years."

Getting serious, he thanked the waitress as their food came.

And for the next hour they talked. Jennifer found herself enjoying herself. Despite not being able to talk about many things in her life, she was able to talk a little about her father and life growing up. To her amusement, he'd had a completely different upbringing, being the child of adoptive parents in Chicago and eventually working his way through college the slow way.

Finally, when their time together was up, he grinned at her. "Well, Dr. Keller, I must admit that this is the most fun I've had on a lunch hour in many years. But it seems that we have little to nothing in common besides our profession" As the check came, he quickly got out a card and handed it back to the waitress. "Yet I find myself wanting to ask if you'd be willing to go out with me again. Say, dinner?"

Surprising herself, she agreed. "I had fun, too. But… I want to be up front with you. Samantha wasn't kidding when she said I'm only temporarily here. I leave Colorado in nine months. So if you're looking for-" Embarrassed, she stopped.

"Something long-term?" he guessed, mulling it over. "I am, but quite frankly, I don't care. I'd like to get to know you better. Nothing serious. Casual dates and a friendship?"

"That sounds wonderful."

They stood once he signed the check and he followed her out to her car. "I know weekends are out, so how about dinner next week. Say Wednesday, again?"

"I'd like that," she said, getting into her car and thankful he hadn't made a move to kiss her. "Give me a call early in the week and we'll set it up."

He waved, heading back to his own car, and she sighed. He was nice… definitely above average in the looks department. So why didn't a thrill of excitement run through her?

* * *

><p>"Jennifer went on a date?" Vala asked loudly, immediately drawing attention to herself and Sam. "<em>Really<em>? When did this happen?"

"Last week," Samantha replied. "And keep it down."

They'd been eating in the mess hall when Samantha had casually mentioned that Jennifer was seeing the doctor Sam had tried to set Jennifer up with repeatedly since her arrival at the SGC. She hadn't counted on Vala announcing it to the entire room, including Daniel and Cameron who were approaching the table.

"Really? Keller's dating?" Daniel smiled, sitting down next to Vala. "Funny. Cam's been the social one lately, too. He's had more dates this month than he's had since I've met him."

Samantha's eyebrow went up. "Cameron. You're dating? When did this start?"

Cam seemed a little quiet, looking like he was more interested in the food than in the conversation. "Awhile ago. Why?"

"Nothing," Samantha said, holding in a grin. "It's just not everyday that two members of the SGC randomly decide on having a social life."

He shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"So," Vala said, sending her own private smile to Samantha. "Anyone serious you've been seeing?"

Cameron sighed. "See, this is why I didn't bring it up to anyone."

"Whoa," Daniel said. "A little sensitive there, Cam."

Irritated still, Cam set down his fork. "I just don't see why it's national news that I've gone on a few dates. Three, to be exact. All with different women."

Vala smirked. "Cameron, it's just such a coincidence… you and Jennifer both dating all of a sudden. It's like-"

Cameron, seeing Jennifer holding a tray and heading their way, silenced Vala. "Can we not talk about this?"

The others saw why he'd put a halt on the conversation. Looks passed between the others at the table as they tried to hide their grins.

Samantha sent Cameron a look, telling him she wasn't done with him.

Jennifer set her tray down and sat, wondering why everyone was acting funny at the table.

"What's going on?" she asked as she picked up her fork to begin eating.

"Nothing," Vala sent her a smile. "So what's new, Jennifer?"

Stopping mid chew, Jennifer sent Cameron a questioning glance. She was surprised to find him ignoring the conversation and eating at a rapid pace.

A glance at Samantha confirmed her suspicion that something was up.

"Nothing," she replied warily. "Why?"

Vala exhaled dramatically. "Because I _obviously_ have no life seeing as I'm stuck in this confounded mountain all day while you people are able to leave when you like."

Jennifer's eyebrows rose. Looking at Cameron again, she caught his eye and saw his subtle shake of the head.

_Change the subject_, she guessed from his look.

"I'm leaving a day early this week to go see my dad," Jennifer informed the group, figuring it was something she could talk about. "He hasn't had a good week. Maggie lined up a consultation with his doctors for me Thursday morning. General Landry approved the early travel for me."

Cameron's demeanor changed at once.

"How bad was he?" he asked immediately, concerned.

Jennifer shrugged, looking back down at her plate. "It's to be expected. He'll have good and bad weeks. But I guess his blood counts are off. Maggie said he wasn't able to do tasks he was able to do last week without a struggle."

Samantha frowned. "Do you want one of us to go with you?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No. But thanks. I appreciate it, but having Maggie at my side as we go through this has helped a lot."

Cameron continued to look at her. "If you change your mind, you know we're available."

Jennifer looked for a moment into Cameron's eyes and had to stop herself from asking him to go with her.

She missed him. She missed what they'd had before their conversation on the mountain. Their friendship hadn't returned back to normal. Now, instead of occasionally hanging out together on their own, they always stuck in groups when they saw each other.

Catching herself staring at him, she forced herself to mentally return back to their conversation. When Samantha's radio went off, she took off quickly to a meeting and minutes later Vala and Daniel left as well.

Now alone with Cameron for the first time in several weeks, she didn't know what to say.

"Hey," he said softly. "You okay? Really?"

Tears came to her eyes. Embarrassed, she shook her head. Cameron worked quickly to return their trays and grabbed her hand. He discretely led her out of the cafeteria and to his office.

The minute he closed the door, Jennifer couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her face. Not hesitating, Cameron pulled her into his arms.

He held her tight, gently rubbing her back as her breath kept hitching and the tears continued to flow down her face.

She sniffed, wiping her face into his shirt and savored the feeling of being in his arms.

"I hate this," she confessed.

Understanding, he placed one hand to the side of her head and gently kissed her hair.

"I know," he replied, returning his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I promised to be there for you, but I got angry when I couldn't hold back my own feelings."

She sniffed, running her hands behind his back and anchoring herself to his body. "I miss you, Cam. It's not the same, talking to Samantha or someone else about everything."

Cameron knew she was about to mention Justin but changed her mind at the last minute.

He leaned back to see her face, carefully wiping away the tears on her face.

"How about we try this friendship over again?" he asked. "I'm better now. I think you just scared me so bad on that mission that I didn't know what to think."

She smiled through her tears. "That sounds perfect."

Neither one of them made a move to go. Or to let go of one another.

"Cam? Come home with me this weekend. Please?"

Cameron was surprised but understood how hard it was for Jennifer to ask for help. Knowing that, he knew she must really be worried to ask for his company.

"Let me know when we're leaving," Cameron said. "I've had a bag packed, just in case, for the past month."

Jennifer sighed, feeling relieved that he'd be there for her.

"Thank you," she whispered, clinging to him for a few moments longer.


	13. Chapter 13

I quickly published two chapters yesterday, but am still getting back to a few reviews. Thanks to those who left one over the weekend!

* * *

><p>Each month, Jennifer watched her father's health decline. Some of his treatments, however, had slowed down the progress of the disease, giving her hope that her father would be able to have more time with both her and Maggie. Weekly visits, emails, and phone calls helped Jennifer spend as much time together with her father as possible.<p>

One day in the lab, Anna suggested she come up with questions for her father to videotape and document. Jennifer quickly began work on that project on her visits. She asked about his childhood, his parents, and about her mother. The tapes began to pile up, giving Jennifer the satisfaction of how much of her father's life she'd have after he was gone.

Back at the SGC, work in her lab continued to prove useful. There'd been several improvements in treatments of diseases for both members of the Atlantian and Stargate programs.

Anna continued to date Jeffrey, to Jennifer's amusement. Many would've never paired the two together, but Jennifer saw how much they'd begun to care for one another. Watching the two made her realize how lucky the pair was to have each other.

Cameron still dated, yet everyone noticed he was very casual about it. He never saw a woman more than once or twice.

Jennifer, on the other hand, continued seeing Justin exclusively. Those close to her knew it was nothing serious. Once or twice Jennifer had brought him to a Thursday outing and someone would report seeing him kiss her goodnight. From those who claimed to witness it, they reported the couple to act more like friends than anything. In fact, Anna mentioned to several SGC personnel that Jennifer that she encouraged Justin to date other women. and Jen, in turn, felt no feelings of jealousy or hurt knowing that he took her advice.

Cameron and Jennifer maintained a good friendship, both ignoring the lingering desires they had for one another. The only glitch that'd happened was on New Year's Eve last week.

Cameron and Jennifer had been at a gathering to celebrate the New Year. After the clock struck midnight, many made the rounds, keeping with tradition and toasting in the new year. Jennifer hugged several SGC workers, but when she came to Cameron, a hug seemed too impersonal. They stood, at first, with their arms loosely around each other. They both took a second to pause before they leaned in to one another. Cameron softly placed a kiss on Jennifer's lips. Almost instantly, Jennifer responded, deepening the kiss.

The kiss only lasted for seconds, each of them reluctant to pull back. Finally, Jennifer stepped back and quickly turned to greet another well-wisher.

As if by mutual consent, they'd pretended it hadn't happened.

Four days later, Jennifer sat in Justin's car as they returned to her condo from seeing a movie. The entire night, she'd felt off. It was as if something was beginning to invade her body. Justin had noticed, offering to take her home and reschedule for the following week, but Jennifer was anxious to shut her mind off for a few hours. Now regretting her decision, she felt herself get clammy and the world began to tilt.

Instantly, she began to worry that it was the bug SG-14 recently caught while off-world. Luckily, Drs. Milton and Hough did end up finding a cure for it and the team recovered quickly, unlike the first time it had hit an SG team.

"Jennifer? What's wrong?" Justin asked alarmed as he pulled into a parking spot outside her condo.

She leaned back. "Not feeling good. Sorry. Can you help me out?"

Quickly, he exited the car and opened her door. As she tried to get out, the world spun around her and she began to fall to the ground. Justin caught her and set her down gently.

Being a doctor, he began checking her pulse. Jennifer waved him off weakly. "Justin, get Cam. I think I know what this is."

"I'm not leaving you in the middle of the parking lot like this," Justin replied, digging in her purse. "His number is programmed, right?"

She nodded, listening as Justin calmly told Cameron that they needed his help outside and that she was sick.

* * *

><p>Within seconds, Cameron ran down to the parking lot, kneeling down and grabbing one of her hands.<p>

"Hey," Cam said softly. "Funny place to take a nap." He looked at Justin. "What happened?"

Justin filled him in that she hadn't felt good the entire night. Cameron sent the other man a dirty look.

"Why didn't you tell her not to go?"

He sighed. "Have you ever tried to tell her to do something?" Justin said, helping Cameron get her into a sitting position. "She's stubborn."

Finding himself agreeing, Cameron began to question Jennifer.

"Cam, just get me to the SGC. All of us. They're going to have to see if Justin caught this as well."

Cameron looked surprised. "You think this is-"

"Yes. Help me up and get us there. Call and let them know we're coming."

The men helped Jennifer to stand. Seeing that she couldn't support herself, Cameron grabbed his keys out of his jacket and threw them at Justin. "My truck is over there. It'll be less of a hassle to take mine. Go start it."

Deciding to wait on questions, Justin hurried over to the truck and climbed in while Cameron supported Jennifer as she walked over. "You okay?"

Jennifer looked up, irritated. "Yes, Cam. I enjoy having a splitting headache and watching the parking lot spin like a carousal."

Stopping, she swayed even more, prompting Cam to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. He carefully slid her into the truck, buckling her, and letting her fall back into his arms during the ride there.

"So, is it some type of flu? Bug? What?" Justin looked worried as he drove Cam's truck.

Cameron, seeing that Jennifer's eyes were closed, tried his best to answer. "It's a type of flu that hasn't hit the public. We have medicine for it."

Justin shook his head. "I'm not worried about me. I'm more worried about Jen… not to mention her dad and stepmom. She just got back two days ago."

Cursing himself for not thinking of that, Cameron nodded, reaching for his phone. "I'll call that in."

* * *

><p>If he didn't suspect it before, Justin was fully informed now.<p>

All the months he'd been "dating" Jennifer, he continued to hear her talk about Cameron. And when he joined her group Thursday nights occasionally, the heated glances between them gave him the idea that there was more to their friendship than they cared to admit to anyone.

The casual dating relationship they had didn't bother Justin. It was nice to have someone who was willing to go out occasionally for a night out. But despite them both being doctors, they really had little to nothing in common. Jennifer insistence that he date others confirmed she truly wasn't interested in giving him hope of a serious relationship between them.

He glanced over at her. She was pale, obviously miserable, but looking better now that Cameron had taken over the situation. The Colonel, in the meantime, looked worried and kept a tight hold around her shoulders.

When they arrived at the mountain, Cameron instructed Justin to leave the truck running and to give the keys to one of the guards. He refused any help with Jennifer and personally carried her onto the elevators on the base.

"They're going to test you a few levels down," Cameron explained. "Your clearance level, even right now, prohibits us from taking you down to where they'll treat her."

Justin nodded. "I think I can be assured she's in good hands." Without protesting, he allowed himself to be escorted into a room where two doctors were waiting for him with test swabs.

* * *

><p>When the doors closed again, Cameron let the controlled mask slip a bit as he studied her. Her coloring had gotten worse and she was beginning to shiver. As soon as the doors opened, he began filling in her condition to the awaiting doctors as they led him into a room in the infirmary.<p>

They tried to get rid of him, but he firmly planted himself next to her bed.

"Dr. Keller," Dr. Collins said loudly. "We need to know when this began."

Jennifer, in and out of consciousness, weakly told him she'd began to feel strange over the weekend.

Another doctor began an IV. "We'll bring in your family for testing tonight. Landry is beaming them into the SGC immediately, considering your father's condition. Who else have you had contact with?"

"Dr. Justin Miller." Cameron said without looking up at them. "He's getting tested now. What are the chances of any of them having the bug?" Cameron asked after they'd worked on Jennifer for several minutes, getting her IV started with the medicine.

Dr. Hough, the one from Jennifer's lab who'd figured out the cure, shook his head. Luckily, he'd been on the base when Cameron's call came in.

"From what we observed from the other teams, those who contracted it who didn't actually go off-world were usually spouses. We believe it's spread from person to person through physical contact. Her family should be fine. It's most likely Dr. Miller will have it."

Jennifer just shook her head. "He doesn't have it."

No one took her response seriously, but when word came down that Justin was being released and tested negative, Cameron was surprised.

"How quickly will she respond to medication?" Cameron asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," Dr. Collins assured him. "Before we had a cure, it was pretty scary. Now that we have one, it's just the inconvenience of tracking down everyone infected. The infected personnel who've contracted this have all recovered fully in two to three days."

Cameron nodded, still hovering over her.

One of the doctors spoke low to Dr. Collins. "Test Mitchell as well."

Cameron backed up for a second. "Ah, I've hardly seen her in the past few days."

They didn't listen and prepped a test for him.

"You carried her down and see her more than anyone," they reasoned. "Just to be safe, let's rule it out."

And when the test came back positive, the doctors eyed him as if he'd lied to them. "I feel fine. Test me again."

No one believed him. But at his insistence, they administered the test again. The second test came back positive.

Immediately, they set up a bed for him as well. When Landry came down with a mask on, followed by Daniel and Vala, he had the feeling they were laughing at him.

"Not a word," Cameron glared at Daniel and Vala specifically. "I have no idea how I got this, but-"

Vala, with her mask protecting her face, laughed. "Oh, cut it out. We'd know if there was something juicy between you both."

One of the doctors spoke up. "Dr. Keller said you had dinner together Thursday night. You could've contracted it then."

"Ugh," Vala rolled her eyes. "That's an incredibly boring way of catching this sickness."

"New Year's," Jennifer mumbled in her sleep. "You kissed me."

A few people overheard her. Two nurses sent a speculative eye at Cameron. He sighed. Rumors would begin to spread within the hour.

Vala sent Cameron an evil grin, raising her eyebrows.

"Now that would be a much better way of catching this nasty bug," Vala laughed. "I want details."

A nurse, seeing Cameron's discomfort, ordered Vala away.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Cameron awoke to the sound of footsteps by his bed. He was surprised to see General Landry step forward, without a mask.<p>

"Sir, shouldn't you be wearing-"

Landry impatiently waved a hand. "Everyone on base, including Dr. Keller's friend and her family, has received the antidote. There's a theory that it could've been spread at the party last week. We're all protected now."

Cameron nodded. Looking over at Jennifer, he wasn't happy to see her face still pale and tired. "Why is she so bad off and I'm barely feeling anything?"

"Well," Landry sighed, "I'm not a doctor, but from the briefing and updates I've received, she's had it longer. And her body is more run down than yours, considering her schedule and stress level compared to most people."

When a nurse overheard the conversation, she came over to check Cameron's vitals and gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Colonel, she's responding well to the treatment. Just give it time."

Landry waited until the nurse was done before sitting down. "I've got an idea, son. Something I think Keller will appreciate and may take away some of the stress out of her life. And give her something positive to share with her father."

Cameron's attention was peaked, making Landry chuckle inwardly. Nothing got by the General, although many thought so.

"I just put in a request for a special clearance. I'm asking for a personal favor from the President. I should get word back within the hour."

"Clearance?" Cameron asked. "For who?"

"I'm petitioning for clearance to be granted for Dr. Keller's father while he's here. May as well since we had no way of explaining the transportation arrangements to him. Level 4, to be exact. His wife will be included, as well, both on a limited basis."

Cameron was stunned. No one ever got clearance, especially at that level, unless they had knowledge or a skill vital to the program.

"He'd be able to hear what Dr. Keller does, see the gate… we'll show him some footage of Atlantis," Landry elaborated. "He won't be filled in on any of the threats, we face, or other sensitive topics, but a glossed version of the program."

"Sir, she'll love that," Cameron said, shaking his head in amazement. "And it'll definitely make catching this alien flu virus worth it to her, that's for sure."

Landry stood. "Yeah, well. I do have good ideas from time to time."

Cameron smiled, lifting his head to see if she was awake. Seeing that she wasn't, he looked back at Landry. "It's a nice thing you're doing for her, sir."

"We owe her a lot, Mitchell," Landry said. "The work she's done on Atlantis and back here these last few months have proven to be invaluable. I wish she wasn't leaving us so soon."

Cameron agreed whole heartedly, but didn't voice his feelings.

Landry moved to walk out, but then turned. "Oh, by the way. Sheppard's home on leave for a few weeks. He brought that Ronon Dex character with him. They're insisting on seeing Dr. Keller. Medical is administering the antidote to them now and they'll be down shortly."

Cameron waited for the General to leave and then groaned. Another visit from Sheppard, especially given the circumstances, would be an interesting one.

* * *

><p>Next chapter up tomorrow.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Sheppard was anxious to get out of the SGC's infirmary.

And he wasn't the only one.

From the looks of it, Ronon was getting agitated with Dr. Cole's examination and even growled at the nurse who came over to give him the antidote to whatever Keller picked up.

Although he was assured Keller would recover quickly, John was in a hurry to see for himself that she was okay.

Truth was, Atlantis missed her. So did his team. Many on Atlantis would ask John for periodic updates he received from Earth on the status of her father and how she was dealing with it.

Along with Ronon, he brought a surprise for her. Since he couldn't bring Teyla or Rodney, he decided on impulse to request Captain Thudium accompany him on their trip home. He knew the pair had never struck up a close relationship, but had learned the captain genuinely cared for the nice doctor who had a soft way about her he'd met on his first day on Atlantis. Sheppard, after working with him on several occasions, grudgingly admitted that the man would be good for her, if she chose to pick up where they left off… or almost left off, before her abrupt departure from Atlantis over a year ago.

The infirmary looked relieved when Dr. Connors announced the three men from Atlantis were free to go. Giving a departing grin, Sheppard led the way to the recovery room where General Landry said Keller was recuperating.

"They're lucky it wasn't worse," Ronon remarked. "I heard only one team, Keller, and a Colonel were infected."

"How'd she pick it up?" Captain Thudium asked. "I thought she wasn't working in the infirmary on her stay here."

Sheppard had asked the same thing. "Landry said she'd filled in that day for a sick doctor. One team member had to be held down while another doctor gave the antidote, and Keller was the only one available at the time."

"Keller held someone down?" Ronon asked in disbelief.

"It was a woman, but I guess the contact Jennifer had with her was enough." Sheppard said, shrugging. "The woman just can't stay out of trouble, no matter what galaxy she's in."

Ronon nodded. "It'll be nice to have her back. And where we can keep an eye on her."

Sheppard knocked on the door frame before the three of them entered. The first person he saw was Keller, looking pretty rough on the first gurney. When his eyes layed on Mitchell, he sighed.

* * *

><p>"Colonel," Sheppard said dryly. "Why am I not surprised you'd be the other person infected?"<p>

Cameron, who'd obviously been informed of their visit, shrugged. "I'm just lucky like that, Sheppard." Moving his eyes to Ronon, he nodded. When he gazed at the unfamiliar face following the pair, he sized the man up, especially since the man's gaze was on Jennifer.

Sheppard gestured for his surprise to come over by Cameron's bed. "I don't think you've met. This is a friend of Keller's from back home. Captain Kevin Thudium."

"Colonel Mitchell," the Captain stepped forward. "I've heard a lot about you." Looking back at Jennifer, he looked as if he wanted to ask about her.

Cameron decided to be friendly, although between lying on the infirmary bed and seeing Sheppard and Ronon didn't put him in the best of moods.

"Jen may look bad, but the doctors keep saying she's responding well," Cameron said, deliberately using her first name. He felt some sort of satisfaction when the Captain took notice. "She'll be fine in a few days."

"Funny," Sheppard said, looking as if he wanted to needle Cameron. "Nurses upstairs said you were pretty nervous when you brought her in."

Cameron just sent Sheppard a look. "I promised you that we'd take care of her. And we are, Colonel."

Sheppard studied Cameron for a moment before smirking. "I heard her boyfriend brought her in with you. Who is he?"

Glaring at Sheppard, he lowered his voice. "Listening to the gossip up in the infirmary, huh, Sheppard?"

"Boyfriend?" Thudium asked.

Sheppard grunted to cover a laugh, then responded to the confused look Cameron gave him. "Captain Thudium and Keller were just starting to see each other before she was called back home."

The Captain looked defeated for a moment, then sighed. "Figures she'd find someone on Earth. Well, Atlantis will be mad if she decides to stay on Earth."

"She's coming back, Captain," Sheppard said immediately. "Don't you worry. Nurses said she's not serious about this guy."

The Captain looked like he was perking up at the news, but then warily glanced over at Cameron. "Seems like Jennifer has quite a group of people here looking after her."

Cameron nodded, giving him a long look. "You can be assured of that."

Sheppard stood, noticing that Jennifer was waking up. "Yeah, well. Just remember, Colonel, she's got an entire city back home that cares about her. And does a better job at keeping her out of trouble."

Wishing he wasn't confined to the bed, Cameron sat up. "What exactly do you mean, Sheppard?"

Ronon stepped in between them. "Hey, she's waking up. Give it a rest." Ronon, in a rare moment of being the peacemaker, sent each of them a look. Then, he walked over to Jennifer's bed and gave her a grin.

"Did we wake you?

Jennifer looked around, momentarily confused, until she found Cameron laying on the gurney next to hers. She sighed. "Sorry, Cam. I should've taken the antidote last week."

Sheppard came forward. "Hey, we don't even get a 'hello?'"

She looked surprised. "Hey, guys. Checking up on me again?" Seeing Kevin, she smiled. "Hey, Captain. Hope you're not here to cash in on that rain check."

"Nah," he grinned, obviously giving up hope. "I just don't think it's meant to be, doc."

A few minutes later, the nurse on duty scolded the men and ushered them out. Ronon looked like he was about to put up a fight, but Jennifer just squeezed his hand and gently shook her head. The fight instantly left his eyes, impressing Cameron as he watched a few feet away.

When they were alone, he raised his bed and rolled onto his side so he could study her. "You know, you have those guys wrapped around your little finger."

Jennifer strained to look at him and ended giving up and rolling over as well. "I do not," she said, with slight smirk behind her expression.

"Yeah, whatever," Cameron said. He gazed at her, relieved to see she was looking better. "Don't scare me like that again. Promise?"

Sleepily, she nodded as she drifted off.

* * *

><p>Although Jennifer didn't know it, General Landry worked while she was resting to finalize the clearance papers for her father. Joe Keller, in the mean time, had tested negative for the bug, as well as his wife.<p>

Both sat, somewhat on edge, in Landry's office a few hours later.

"General," Joe Keller started, unable to wait for General Landry to begin. Even though his mind was racing with questions, his main worry was still Jennifer. "My daughter. How is she doing?"

Landry smiled. "Fine. She's doing fine, sir. And all thanks to the cure her team had developed months back. And thankfully, neither the two of you nor her friend Dr. Miller had contracted the bug. One of our Colonel's, however, was not so lucky. But since they caught it early, he'll recover quicker than her."

Her father sat back, relieved. Then he raised his eyebrow. "Is that Colonel you mentioned happen to be Colonel Mitchell?"

Landry seemed genuinely surprised. "Yes. I didn't realize you'd know whom I was talking about, but of course you would. The Colonel and Dr. Keller are quite good friends. Inseparable at times, matter of fact."

Joe Keller looked at his wife. "Inseparable, huh?"

Understanding where he was going, Landry gave off a laugh. "I'll let you figure out the rest. I sure haven't." Glancing at the clock, he realized the late hour. "Now, I know our facility is not five star accommodations, but I'd like to offer you both a room for the night. Mr. Keller, all of your medications have been ordered to be delivered to your room, along with some other items you both may need."

The couple glanced at one another. "So I'm assuming we won't be told how we were brought here today?" Joe asked, referring to the beaming technology that delivered them to the base so quickly.

General Landry smiled and handed the couple two sets of legal consent forms. "When you get to your room, look these over. If you agree, sign them and we'll talk more in the morning."

Maggie, who'd scanned the documents as Landry finished speaking to him, gasped in surprise. "This will mean a lot to Joe, General." Seeing her husband's confused look, she gestured to the door. "Come on, darling. We have a lot to look over."

* * *

><p>Cameron woke to the sound of feet shuffling through the doorway. Immediately on guard, he relaxed when he saw Jennifer's father and stepmother.<p>

Running a hand over his face in an effort to wake himself up, Cameron pushed the button on the bed in order to prop himself up.

"Cameron," Joe Keller said, glancing at his daughter's sleeping form before stepping to Cam's side, looking relieved. "It's nice to see you again. I'm told you got my daughter here in a hurry last night when she was ill."

Cameron shook the man's hand. "Sir, it's nice to see you again." He glanced over as Jennifer began to stir. "She's looking a whole lot better today."

Maggie approached his side. "And how are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Fine. I don't even see the reason they're keeping me here."

A nurse, who overheard, snorted softly behind Jennifer's father. "Because you'd be down here harassing us about her progress," she muttered under her breath.

Jennifer's father turned, eyebrow raised. Cameron, however, hadn't heard and continued talking to Maggie.

Minutes later, Jennifer's voice could be heard groggily from her bed. "Dad? Maggie?"

They hurried to her side, each obviously relieved she was awake. Joe filled her in on their night, then glanced back over at Cameron.

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

Cameron shook his head. "I thought you'd want to do the honors."

"Dad, what's going on?" Jennifer asked, worried.

Her father took a deep breath. "General Landry, it seems, didn't want us to waste an entire trip out here without going home with something. That, and because they had to transport us by some sort of instant beaming technology, he thought it'd be worth asking for us to have security clearance."

Jennifer lay back, stunned. "You mean," she looked at Cameron, "full clearance?"

Cameron shook his head. "Limited. Level 4, but mostly, yes." He smiled gently when her eyes filled with tears. He knew how much this meant to her. Knowing that her father would know exactly why she'd been away for these years, with little to no contact, as well as the adventures she'd had, was utterly priceless to her. Especially in his last days.

"I don't know where to begin," she said, overwhelmed, looking at Cam helplessly.

"How about start from the beginning. Egypt sounds about right. And if you want, we can pull in Daniel for some extra explaining, since he was one of the first through the gate."

Nodding, Jennifer took a deep breath as her father and Maggie took a seat on either side of her, mesmerized as she began telling the story of how the first gate was originally found. When they got to the part of Daniel's first mission with O'Neill, Cameron quietly radio'd him, knowing he'd love a chance to explain first hand of his first voyage through the gate. When he arrived, he picked up where Jennifer left off while she layed back down, resting her head.

She tiredly smiled to Cameron while Daniel continued to astound her father. "How in the world can I be tired just from talking?" she murmured.

"Being sick probably doesn't help," Cameron responded, reaching over to grab her hand. Somehow, their gurneys had gotten closer since the previous night, allowing them to squeeze each other's hand for a moment. "Why don't you shut your eyes for a few minutes. Daniel's got this for at least another 20 minutes. Or more."

Before he'd even finished the statement, Jennifer's eyes shut as she drifted off again with her hand still clasped in Cameron's.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Next chapter up tomorrow.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The air outside Cheyenne Mountain was thick and saturated with humidity as Jennifer left for the night. Thunder clapped from nearby after a huge lightning bolt lit the sky.

She hadn't expected a turn in the weather. She remembered being in a hurry that morning as she got ready for work and skipped her daily routine of watching the local news during breakfast. Instead, she found a granola bar buried in her purse as she drove to the base.

Only Cameron knew that she had minor anxiety problems when it came to thunderstorms. Jennifer used to love them growing up back home. But a few years on Atlantis killed her past love for storms after repeated lightning strikes in the city. Although the city had safety measures put into place, the expedition team wasn't able to get the devices working perfectly each time a storm rolled in.

If the weather was bad, she'd often stay later at work… and once even spent the night on base. Since Jennifer was half way to her car, she decided to be a "big girl" and stick out the storm above ground. As she drove, her heart beat faster each time thunder could be heard in the distance. The good news was that it didn't look like it'd stick around for very long.

Once she got home, Jennifer finished eating dinner and called home to check on her dad. Maggie spoke to her for a few minutes afterward, updating her on items her dad had not mentioned that happened during his routine weekly office visits. After hanging up, Jennifer felt happy that her dad was still hanging in there. But she knew a quick downturn in his health could happen at any time.

The rain continued to hit her windows. Thankfully, the thunder had at least stopped. At times like this, she missed Atlantis and the ability to leave her room and find one other person, usually from Sheppard's team, hanging out somewhere for a night snack, game, or movie in someone's quarters. Deciding to not mope any longer, Jennifer grabbed the bubble bath and soap Julia had sent from her salon weeks ago and decided to unwind in the tub.

* * *

><p>Sore and limping, Cameron scowled as Daniel helped him up the walkway to his condo.<p>

"I'm fine, Daniel," Cameron said in a cranky tone. "You didn't have to follow me home."

"Yeah, well, humor me," Daniel shot back, grabbing Cameron's keys from his hand and opening the door. "You took a huge risk today to save that kid from those men. You're lucky Dr. Collins even released you. If I hadn't volunteered make sure you got settled in and you didn't conveniently live practically next door to a SGC doctor…"

A boy had been running from a small group of angry men. He'd stolen food for his family and the crime had been punishable by death. Alone, Cameron had noticed the exchange and tried to come to the rescue. However, he'd been outnumbered. Over twenty men, by the time everyone had caught up to the boy, he had joined in the fight. They'd disarmed Cameron within minutes. Cameron had put up a good fight before the rest of his team had arrived, but took several blows to his body in the process.

"Speaking of which," Cameron said, sighing as he reached his couch. "We don't need to call her. Collins gave me pain killers. I just need sleep. And food."

Daniel opened the carry out containers they'd purchased at the local Chinese place and brought Cameron's and his to the living room along with a set of chop sticks.

Cameron shook his head. "A fork, Daniel. I can't even manage these contraptions when I'm not recovering from a fight."

Sighing, Daniel granted his request and sank down at the other end of the couch with his own food. "The kid was lucky you were around."

Cameron didn't answer. He was enjoying the small pleasures of General Tso chicken and being home after a long, five day mission, he closed his eyes.

"Hey, no sleeping yet," Daniel slapped his arm. "Dr. Collins told me I have to supervise you tonight. He said eat, shower, and then hit the sack."

"Trust me. You'll get no argument from me." Cameron finished his food and started up to the bathroom. "Are you still insisting on bunking here for the night?"

Daniel nodded. "You need any help?"

Cameron glared back at him. "No, Daniel. I'm fine."

Cam hadn't forgotten the months he'd spent, confined to a wheel chair, dependent on others. But his pride began to fade as the pain tolled in. The last few steps up the stairs were a struggle before he reached the bathroom.

Groaning, he stopped for a second. "Strike that. Go grab me some clothes. I'm more tired than I thought."

Daniel didn't voice what he was thinking. Instead, he went into Cameron's room and got the items, placing them on the knob to the bathroom as he heard the shower door close.

Twenty minutes later, Cameron emerged looking a little less sore. Daniel followed closely as he made his way into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

Cameron began laughing, mostly out of tiredness. "Smartest thing I ever did was hire that nice, 65 year old Italian housekeeper. There's nothing like coming home, especially after a mission like that, to a bed. And most importantly, clean sheets. This… this is definitely Heaven."

Daniel looked down, amused. "Yeah, well, get some sleep. I don't want to have to pick you up off the floor tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The loud crash of thunder sent Jennifer bolting upright in her bed, swallowing a scream. One glance at her window showed an ominous night sky. She eyed the clock. 1:21 a.m. <em>Great, <em>she thought.

She knew there'd be little to no sleep for her during the night. Huddling down in the covers, she grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the TV. Warnings flashed across the bottom of the news stations, warning residents of strong storms rolling into the area. One look showed that her county was due for a massive storm in about 15 minutes.

A flash of lightning, followed by a deafening sound of thunder made her cry out. Giving in, she raced to the window and checked to see if Cameron's vehicle was parked in its normal spot. Seeing that it was, she quickly grabbed her purse, slipped into sandals, and yanked open her front door after grabbing his key she'd never returned months back.

* * *

><p>The cold air whipped around Jennifer as she ran to Cameron's unit. She cursed herself for not bringing an umbrella as the rain began to leave big, angry drops on the concrete. Not that it'd help much, given the high speed winds. Her cold hands were shaking as she tried unsuccessfully a few times to unlock his door until she finally steadied herself and got in before the downpour began.<p>

Shivering, she entered the alarm code and then went in search of a towel. Finding one in his downstairs bathroom, she dried herself off but couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. Eying the couch, she wondered where he kept his spare blankets. She'd decided to sleep there for the night and not wake Cameron up, knowing that he must've returned home late last night from his mission. It was embarrassing enough that she was too scared to stay in her own apartment. But it made her feel safer knowing she wasn't alone now as the storm lit up the night sky.

The couch seemed as good as any place to sleep. The second level spare bedroom had extra windows, which would further display the storm outside. But she needed to find a blanket. The one that used to lie across the couch had disappeared months ago. A quick search turned up fruitless.

She quickly decided to give Cameron's upstairs linen closet a check. She snuck past the room, smiling when she heard his deep breathing and occasional snore. After several minutes of blindly feeling for spare bedding, she stood still as a shadow crept up next to her. A moment later, a disheveled Cameron, armed with a baseball bat, stared down at her as she fell over into the closet and onto the floor.

"Jen?" he croaked, dropping the bat to the side. He was bare-chested, wearing a pair of jeans he'd thrown on at the last second.

He rubbed his hands over his face and then looked again at her. "Not dreaming," he said in a somewhat dazed state. "What are you doing here?"

"Being my normal, graceful self," she muttered.

Bending down slowly, he helped her up, wincing slightly. "How come you're freezing?" he said as he tugged her close and cupped her hands to warm them.

His warmth made her teeth begin to chatter again. Now huddled against him, she shivered. "Cold outside. Storming."

Understanding now, he put it together that she'd come over because she was scared of the storm. Now that the adrenaline had left his body, the pain slowly came back into his back. Acting on impulse and only listening to the pain burning in his body, he pulled her into his room and guided her into the bed. Cam tucked the blankets around them, pulling her close as she continued to shake.

"Cam, this isn't the smartest of ideas," Jennifer murmured, still shivering from the cold.

"Not thinking about anything else right now other than getting you warm and staying horizontal," he said. "I got a little banged up yesterday on a mission."

The doctor within emerged. "Is it bad? Here, let me-"

"Nope," Cameron said, holding her down gently. "No more poking from doctors. I'm fine. Collins released me. Pain killers are doing their job."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"This is embarrassing," she said, her face against Cam's chest. "I hate storms. I thought I could come over and sleep on your couch, but couldn't find any blankets. I should've just used your guest room."

He tucked her head under his chin, running his hands up and down her arms. "That would've been interesting. Daniel's in there."

She groaned. "Just when I thought I couldn't embarrass myself more." Jennifer reluctantly began to sit up, only to be guided gently back down by Cameron's arms. "Cam, I really shouldn't be here. If Daniel wakes up, he's going to think-"

"Don't worry about it," Cam said, settling her back down against him. "He sleeps like the dead. Let me warm you up first and then you can have my bed. I'll bunk downstairs."

She protested, saying she wouldn't kick him out of his own bed especially if he was hurt, but Cameron was insistent. After a few more minutes she sighed. Soon, Cameron heard her gently breathing, indicating she'd fallen asleep. He decided to wait a few more minutes, making sure she was completely out to avoid waking her up.

Unable to resist, he began stroking her hair. She'd obviously showered before going to bed, and the intoxicating light fragrance of flowers drifted into the air. She was only dressed in a soft cotton tank top with capri pajama pants. Her skin was soft, making it hard to resist rubbing her arms after they began to warm up.

He briefly wondered if Daniel had heard her come in. Cameron guessed she'd let herself out long before Daniel awoke the next day to avoid any embarrassment.

Soon, the combination of exhaustion and utter contentment of holding her won. Still wrapped in each other's arms, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mitchell?" Daniel called out quietly from the doorway. "Hey, Mitchell." Sighing, he walked into the room, leaning over to shake the lump of covers. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling before I go. Carter needs me back on base."<p>

The lump moved for a moment but then stilled.

"Sorry, hate to wake you, but Collins called already for an update on your back," Daniel pulled the blinds up and then, as a last resort, tugged the covers down a little.

A slender, bare arm was not something he expected to see. Pulling the comforter back more, he discovered a mass chestnut brown hair splayed across Cameron's chest.

Jumping back, he dropped the covers. "Oh, my God…"

By this time, Cameron was opening his eyes. Flipping the comforter down, he squinted and spotted Daniel. "Jackson? What's going on?"

Daniel was still looking in shock. "There's someone in your bed."

Cameron, still waking up, looked down in surprise and then amusement as he sat up in the bed. "Yes, Daniel. Relax, it's not what you think."

"And," Daniel said, backing up further as he stared at the sleeping woman, "she looks familiar."

Cam opened his mouth to explain, only to feel Jennifer snuggling closer to him. She wrapped her arms tighter around his bare torso, causing him to fall back onto the pillow.

"Ah," Cameron started, a bit distracted, "this isn't what it looks like."

Daniel's eyebrows raised. "Really? But you know what? I really don't want to know."

He began to retreat out of the room, muttering about being late for a meeting.

Hearing the voices now, Jennifer's eyes fluttered open. Seeing Cameron looking down at her, she began to smile… but then the surroundings began to sink in and she quickly sat up and gasped.

"Oh, my gosh," she said, turning as if it jump out of bed. "We did it again." Flustered, she didn't even notice Daniel standing several feet away. "I need to go. Is Daniel up?"

Just as she was about the swing the covers over her legs, she noticed Daniel and yelped. Her face flooded in color. Looking back at Cameron, she groaned and laid back down, covering her face with the shhet. "This is not happening."

"You know, I better just go and-" Daniel began.

Cameron, fully awake now, just held up his hand. "Stop. This can all be easily explained."

Jennifer just moaned under the covers. "I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

Pinning Daniel with a look, Cameron pulled the covers away from her face. "Jen, I'm sure that Daniel realizes that we're not… together like this… and there's an easy explanation."

Daniel just nodded. "Yes. Of course. I'd never just jump to the conclusion that-" Unable to lie, he just shut his mouth.

Cameron rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Jennifer has a thing with storms."

Nodding, Daniel shrugged. "We all knew that. It's the reason she stays on base from time to time."

"So much for secrets," she muttered.

"She was going to bunk on the couch last night, but I told her she could stay in my room and I'd bunk there instead," Cameron looked guilty. "But before I could do that, obviously, I fell asleep."

"You seem to have a habit of that," Jennifer accused.

Cameron gave her a pointed look. "Hey, you're the one who keeps falling asleep on me. First at you dad's house. Then the time Shep came."

Exasperated, she grabbed the pillow and nailed him on the head. "Daniel didn't need to know that this isn't the first time this happened."

Meanwhile, Daniel just watched the exchange. "Okay," he breathed in. "Way too much information getting told here. And I really do need to go. Ah, Jennifer… Cameron got into a fight during the mission. He tried playing hero when the odds were a little against him. Dr. Collins released him as long as I watched over him. Mind taking it from here?"

Instantly, she transformed into doctor mode. "Cam? You're hurt? You told me you were fine." Yanking down the covers, she inspected his body. Ignoring the eyeful she was getting of his well-developed stomach and chest, she got onto her knees and winced at the bruising on his body. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"And on that note, I think I better leave you two at it," Daniel winced. "I mean, leave you in Dr. Keller's capable hands."

Daniel coughed to cover his laughter.

"Cute, Daniel," Cameron said, as Jennifer inspected the bandage on his back as she leaned over him.

As he left, Jennifer eyed the bruising on his back.

"Turn over."

She ran her hands carefully over his back, noticing the swelling under his shoulder blades.

"Ah," Cameron said, uncomfortably, "can we have a change of venue here?"

"What?"

"Jen," Cameron said, exasperated. "I'm not made of steel."

Understanding dawned. "Oh," her face colored again. "Um… how about you get dressed and I'll run back to my place to get changed. I'll call Dr. Collins for your chart information and ask him what he wants me to look out for today. I was thinking of taking a day off anyways this week to get caught up on some bills and my dad's paperwork."

Cameron gave a sigh of relief when she inched down off his bed. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>She stayed until nightfall. Despite the awkward start of the day, they eventually relaxed to spend the day playing Cam's video games and ordering in a pizza. Jennifer periodically asked him medical questions and changed his bandage twice, but Cameron's injuries appeared to be healing to her satisfaction.<p>

He walked her to the door when she announced it was time for her to head home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back home?" he asked. "It's late."

"No, I'll be fine. And I'll give you your coat back tomorrow," she said as she pulled on the borrowed warmth.

He couldn't help enjoying seeing her wrapped in his old pea coat.

"Whenever," he answered, watching her leave. "I'll watch and make sure you get to your door."

Laughing, she gave him a smile. "I'm not that big of a jinx that I get hurt walking a few hundred feet."

"We'll see," Cameron called out, earning a glare from Jennifer. Chuckling, he eased the door closed as she closed her own a few units down.

His condo felt strangely empty now that he was alone. He missed having her there, he admitted.

One glance at the calendar showed how the months were quickly passing. The two years were coming to an end and soon she'd be returning to Atlantis.

Frowning, he felt the now familiar feelings of regret and longing come over him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was their third day in the holding cell. Cameron gritted his teeth in frustration.

Daniel was currently negotiating for their release with a man whom they'd apparently ticked off. The both of them, along with Major Baker, had come through the gate and proceeded to a cave where ancient books were kept. They'd received the tip from a Tok'ra who'd seen the place months before. However, they neglected to find out the protocol from the locals before investigating the place.

Within minutes, they'd been surrounded by an angry group of men who did not approve of strangers digging around the cave where their ancestors had left everything of importance. Despite Jackson's attempt to calm them, they immediately forced the three men to disarm and roughly escorted them back to the town.

They learned the hard way that those in charge of the town were distrustful of strangers. Especially those who came through the gate.

Something, obviously, the Tok'ra forgot to mention to them.

"Stupid Tok'ra," Cameron muttered under his breathe. Sitting along the wall, opposite of Baker, he rolled the small stone in his hand and finally threw it against the wall. "This should've never happened."

Baker shrugged. "The way I see it, at least I was captured with half of SG1. It could be worse. You folks always get out of these situations."

Cameron leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I'm not worried. Jackson can sweet talk us out of just about anything. I just wish he'd get it done quicker."

The men sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Later in the day, Cameron looked over to see Baker fiddling with his dog tags. Something caught the sun, sending a glint of light out from behind one of the tags.

"What'cha got on that chain, Major?" Cameron asked out of sheer boredom.

Baker looked surprised to be caught playing with them. He quickly stuffed the tags down his shirt.

"Tags, sir," he mumbled. "And jewelry."

"Jewelry?" Cameron asked. "Family heirloom? Come on, speak. We don't have much else to do while we wait on Jackson."

Cameron looked at the Major expectantly. He was surprised to see the man look slightly nervous and embarrassed, which wasn't like the normal outgoing man he knew Baker to be.

"I can make it an order," Cameron threatened, half joking.

Baker looked up, flushing a bit. "It's a ring."

"A ring? Oh," Cameron winced. "Sorry. Who's was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

The Major looked as if he wanted to tell Cameron to mind his own business, but instead was trying to keep respectful.

"It will be someone's soon… I hope." Baker pulled out his chain again, swung it over his head, and tossed it to a confused Cameron.

Cameron held up the tags and found the ring. It was a solitaire diamond, not overly large but still a good size. Despite their dreary surroundings, it twinkled in the sunlight. Baker leaned back and closed his eyes as Cameron began to make the connection.

"Holy smokes, Baker. Why do you have this on you?" Cameron looked over at the man. "Anna…you're thinking about proposing to her."

"Bingo, Colonel," Baker said dryly.

Cameron eyed the diamond, fascinated by the shapes and glints of sparkle it was giving off. Finally satisfied, he crawled the few feet to place it carefully back in the major's hands.

"Wow," Cameron said inadequately. "So… when you going to pop the question?"

Baker gave him a look. "Well, assuming we ever get ourselves out of this mess…"

Cameron waved him off, as if it was a done deal. He placed an enormous amount confidence in Daniel.

"… then as soon as I get back. And not a moment later. I'm talking as soon as I step through that gate. I've been holding on to this thing for months, but it never seemed to be the perfect time."

As if he understood, Cam nodded.

"I never thought I'd ever be so nervous about the whole thing," Baker went on. Now that it wasn't a secret anymore, he returned to his chatty self. "Man, what if she says 'no?'"

Cameron just sent him a look of confidence. "I've seen the two of you together. And you're a good man, Baker. You don't have anything to worry about."

Baker grinned, despite their situation. "Colonel, I'll tell you what… love makes a man lose his mind. These last few months, I can barely think straight."

Now growing uncomfortable, Cameron brought his knees up and leaned his head against his arms. "Well, you best be keeping that brain on full power right now… and on any other missions."

"Have you ever been in love, sir?" Baker pressed on, half ignoring Cameron's comments.

Cameron looked up. "Are we really having this conversation? I'm starting to feel sorry I even asked."

"Come on, Mitchell," Baker said. "As you said before, we're stuck in here doing nothing else."

He sighed. "For the love of… _alright_. No. I've never been in a relationship where I was tempted to get on bended knee."

"Huh," Baker said. "That's too bad. You know, I always saw you in Dr. Keller getting together while she was home. But I guess she's dating that doctor I've seen her with."

Cameron looked in the doorway, as if he could wish Daniel to appear. "Yeah, well. Anyways, good luck with all of that."

Baker shook his head and gave a half laugh. "Man, you're stubborn. Sir, someone's gotta knock some sense into you. I thought Jackson or Carter would by now, but obviously everyone's letting you make a great mess of everything."

"What are you talking about, Major?" Cameron asked in a tone that radiated a warning to Baker that he was on thin ice.

"You and Keller make sense together," Baker replied. "I've never seen two people so close in my life. You watch over her like a hawk through this stuff with her dad. And she makes you happier than I've ever seen you. Man, that's love."

Cameron, now agitated, stood. "Baker, I don't remember asking your opinion on the subject."

"You didn't, sir," Baker said lightly, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground. "But I gave it anyways. I respect you too much, on the job and off, to ignore what I see in front of me."

He walked to the cell doors, silent for a moment. "Look, it's come up a few times. But it's not going to happen."

"Ah," Baker said from his sitting position. "And why not?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation." He paced a few minutes, then finally, he decided to talk to just get it off his chest. "Look, at first, I was just attracted to her. And we got along so well that first week. But then we both agreed it wouldn't go anywhere since she's under contract to return to Atlantis. Then there was the stress of her father's cancer."

Baker waited for him to continue.

"And now?"

Cameron leaned on the cell door. "What?"

"How do you feel about her now?"

Cameron pushed off the door, returning to the wall he'd abandoned moments before. "Seriously, Major. This isn't a talk show. Why are we talking about this?"

"Hey, you started it with the ring."

Cameron couldn't believe he was talking about the topic to not only a man under his command, but also someone he wasn't close to off the job. But suddenly, it was a whole lot easier talking to him compared to Daniel.

Sighing, he decided to sit again. "Alright. Fine. Yes, I still have feelings for her. I brought it up again and got shot down. For a second time, by the way. So that's that."

Baker looked as if he was trying not to smile. "Wow. That's funny."

"Funny?" Cameron glared at him. "I'm glad my lack of love life amuses you, Major."

"No," Baker shook his head. "I never figured you for a quitter. Not the Colonel Mitchell who saved the world from the invasion on Earth back in Antarctica. And definitely not the current leader of SG-1 who most of us owe our lives to."

"Spare me the dramatics, kid," Cam said.

Baker decided to keep quiet for a minute.

"Sir, I'll just say one last thing. And then I'll shut up."

Cameron grunted. "Good."

Baker gave him a serious look. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life. The Col. Mitchell I know can make anything work. You just need to be brave enough to try and convince that doctor of that same thing."

Cameron threw another rock at the wall, harder this time out of frustration.

"And one more thing," Baker pressed on. "I know I said I'd shut up, but I figure I'm already overstepping my bounds and may as well go for broke." He paused dramatically. "You know how you just talked about how you were just attracted to her at first? I bet I can pinpoint the moment you knew you felt more for her."

Cameron just shook his head in warning.

"On the mission where we almost lost her on that cliff," he revealed. "You were scared. And I'd bet my life that you wanted nothing more than to switch places with her. You couldn't stand that we were causing her pain. And after that, things changed when you looked at her. Everyone noticed it."

Opening his mouth as if to say something, Cameron was interrupted by the return of Daniel.

"Who wants to go home?" Daniel asked triumphantly.

Cam let out a long breath. "Me. I don't know how you did it, Daniel, but thank you. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Jennifer ended the call, placing her cell phone next to her in the kitchen. Her father watched her from his seat at the table. Concern was etched on his face as he studied his daughter.<p>

He hated to see her worried. His daughter had enough to deal with in terms of his own failing health.

"Still no word?" he asked.

Jennifer looked up in surprise, not realizing he'd been watching her. She shook her head.

"No," she said, obviously trying to appear optimistic. "I'm sure they're fine. They'll call me once they hear anything."

It was Saturday night. Jennifer had arrived yesterday morning, looking more anxious than usual. Between himself and Maggie, they finally discovered that Cameron and two of his team members hadn't made it back from their mission. They were now four days overdue to return home.

She made a show of cleaning up the kitchen, as if she wasn't worried, but he knew the uncertainty of whether Cameron was safe or not was hard on her.

The talk he'd been planning to have with her rose up on his priority list.

"Come on," he said, slowly getting up and gradually making his way to the door to the porch. "It's a nice night. Let's go sit outside."

"Dad, you're tired. You should get to bed."

He continued his way to the porch, not giving her a choice. "Jennifer Grace Keller, do not tell your old man that it's bedtime."

She sent him a small smile and followed him.

He could tell she didn't want to talk and would rather go up to her room, clutching on to that cell phone of hers as if it was a lifeline.

"Sweetheart, it's time you and I have a heart to heart," he began after they'd settled onto the glider swing. "I've wanted to share something with you for months now. Tonight seems like the perfect time to have that talk."

Jennifer seemed even more perplexed now.

"No, nothing about me," he quickly said. "I want to talk about you. And why you're being so stubborn."

"Stubborn?" Jennifer asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You've been home for almost two years," he remarked. "And in that time, I've listened to you talk about two things. I know, in my heart, that you love those two things dearly."

Jennifer waited expectantly.

"Your job," he stated. "And Cameron."

Jennifer broke eye contact, looking away. After a few moments, she spoke. "Of course I love my job. Who wouldn't? And yes, Cameron is very important to me. His friendship-"

"Stop right there," he interrupted. "Don't lie to me. You can't say your feelings for Cameron are just based on your friendship with him."

Jennifer clamped her mouth shut. He decided on another tactic.

"I haven't said anything, but Cameron calls here occasionally," he informed her. "He asks me how I'm doing and if there's anything he can do for me. Or if there's something he can do to make your weekend trips easier on you."

"He's never said anything," Jennifer said, surprised at his admission. "Why didn't he?"

"I'm guessing because he knows you're stubborn and try to handle everything on your own," he smiled. "And I know for sure that he also does it because he's in love with my little girl."

Jennifer shook her head. "Dad, why are you bringing this up? You don't understand the situation and-"

"Jennifer, get your head on straight and listen to me," he said forcefully. "My time is almost up, but I'm going to tell you something very important. Nothing, no job, experience… _nothing_ compares to the happiness I gained in the time I was married to your mother. And then I was blessed with Maggie. Two times in my life, I've found love and happiness."

"Dad, I'm happy for you, but-"

"Let me finish," he interrupted again. "Before I married your mother, everyone warned me I was making a mistake. Heck, I even tried to talk myself out of marring your mother so young. We were only 20 years old. Your mother was trying to finish college. We had no money. Her parents hated me, which I suspect was mostly because I was taking away their little girl. But we listened to our hearts and never regretted our decision once."

He looked up at the house to the lit bedroom upstairs.

"And then there was Maggie," he continued. "Despite the fact that I have this terrible disease that's shutting my body down, we married. We had every reason not to go through with the wedding, but we listened to our hearts."

He placed his arm around Jennifer.

"All I'm asking from you is to listen to that young, healthy heart inside your body," he urged. "And not that wonderful, large brain in your head. You love him, sweetheart. You've found a man who loves you almost as much as I do. But I keep asking myself why you both are purposely holding yourselves back from a relationship."

Jennifer placed her head on her father's shoulder.

"Long distance relationships suck," she quipped. "And the distance between the two of us would really suck."

"That's it?" he responded. "Distance is the only thing holding you back?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He thought for a moment. "You're scared. And I understand that, Jen. I won't be here for very much longer."

Tears began to run down her cheeks. "Dad, don't say that. I don't want to talk about that right now."

He sighed. "Jennifer, it's the reality of all of this. Not talking about it won't make the cancer go away. And neither is avoiding a relationship with Cameron in order not to be hurt a second time before you leave and go back."

She wiped her eyes, scooting closer to him.

"Talk to me, honey," he looked down at her hair, stroking the strands back from her face.

Jennifer shook her head, continuing to swipe at her cheeks. He figured she needed some time, and let her sit in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, she spoke. "I am scared. Everything scares me lately. Your cancer. Going back to Atlantis. Leaving Cam. And not even knowing if he's okay right now."

He hugged her shoulders. "It's alright to be scared. But don't let that fear keep you from something that maybe will only come once your way in a lifetime. I don't want you to spend your years without me alone. Especially when I see such an outstanding man in your life who loves you back but won't push you because he's afraid he'll lose you."

"How do you know that's true, Dad?" she asked.

"Your old man knows, honey," he said. "Trust me. And think hard about what I said. Life's uncertain. Anything can happen."

As if on cue, her phone lit up. Jumping to answer it, she accidentally set it on speaker.

"Jennifer," spoke a woman on the phone. "It's me. Samantha."

"Sam?" Jennifer asked loudly, giving up on trying to put the call off speaker mode. "You're on speaker. I'm here with my father."

"That's alright," Samantha said. "I just wanted to call you right away. Cameron, Major Baker, and Daniel just returned back through the gate. Other than signs of dehydration and a few bumps and cuts, they seem to be all okay. Once they were released, they had quite a ways to walk back to the gate."

Jennifer's hands shook a bit as she set down the phone on her lap and sighed in relief.

"Thank God," Jennifer breathed.

He watched as she ended the call, thanking the woman for informing her so quickly.

"Jennifer, why don't you give them a call back and ask to return back a day earlier," he said. "You'll want to see for yourself that he's okay."

Jennifer nodded. "I hate to leave you, but I should probably go back anyway. They may need another doctor there tonight."

He shook his head. _Stubborn, _he thought. "Go. Tell that man and his friends that I'm happy they're alive and well."

Squeezing his hand, she kissed his cheek and stood to make her calls to return home.


	17. Chapter 17

She'd returned to Cheyenne Mountain and heard celebrating in the halls of the SGC as soon as the elevator doors opened. Jennifer noticed people swarming mostly Major Baker, who had his arms wrapped around Anna's waist. Finding that odd, she tried to figure out what was going on. Eventually, she got it out of a nurse that Baker stepped one foot through the gate, saw Anna waiting in the control room and stopped. He reportedly got on one knee on the ramp and held up the ring fastened to his dog tags, shouting out a proposal.

The news had sent a thrill of excitement and surprise through Jennifer. Glancing at her friend, she saw the love and happiness lighting up her face.

But it didn't diminish her need to see Cameron. Even though Sam assured her that he was okay, she needed to see with her own eyes. Finally, she spotted him. Understanding shone in his eyes, leading him to make his way over to her. They didn't embrace, but instead clasped each others hands.

"Jerk," she muttered, finally allowing a smile to come through. Her eyes glinted with the emotion she was struggling to keep in check. "And they say I'm the one with the crappy luck."

"Hey, it's not my fault the Tok'Ra neglected to give us a detailed report on that planet," Cam reasoned, obviously glad to be home. He squeezed her hands, as if assuring her he was okay. "At least one thing came good out of it."

He glanced in the direction of Jeff and Anna, who were still standing in the middle of the hallway hanging on to one another. Jennifer, in a way, felt envious of her friend.

"They're lucky to have each other," she murmured wistfully, wanting nothing but the same thing for her and Cameron.

* * *

><p>Days later, the beautiful diamond sparkled on Anna's ring, catching Jennifer's attention. Grinning, Jennifer was honestly thrilled for her friend and coworker.<p>

"Are you getting used to it yet?" Jennifer asked, nodding at the ring. "Because I sure haven't."

Anna studied the ring, laughing. "Not yet. I still can't believe I'm actually getting married. My family is freaking out."

"Because they haven't met him yet?" Jennifer questioned.

"Actually, not really," Anna confessed. "More along the lines of excitement of planning another wedding. My older sisters are both married and I'm the last to get hitched. Our family is big on event planning."

Jennifer smiled as she finished her lunch. The mess hall was crowded with SGC teams and others due to the storms outside. No one wanted to venture out in the cold rain and instead chose the option of dining in.

She still felt a twinge of jealousy toward the couple. They wouldn't have to work out a long-distance relationship. Each lived within miles of Cheyenne Mountain. Anna was in a position where she wasn't needed off-world, so beginning a family would just be a matter of when and if they became ready.

Feeling like a horrible friend, she pushed aside those feelings. She knew exactly what her problem was...in the simplest terms, they had want she wanted. She was fully aware that she was in love with Cameron. And the worst part was that she felt sorry for herself that she'd allowed excuses to rule out a relationship between them.

It hadn't been a surprise that her father had picked up her real feelings for Cameron. Even in the years she'd been away from home, he still knew her heart the best... sometimes better than herself.

It was his prompting and her own self pity combined during this week that pushed her to make a decision. Jennifer wanted nothing else than to admit her feelings to Cameron. All past thoughts of why they shouldn't begin a relationship seemed trivial. The months they'd both tried burying their feelings for one another now seemed like months of wasted time. Time that was running out for the both of them with her pending until she had to return.

Normally, it was easy for her to talk about anything to with Cam. But she found herself struggling on how to bring up the subject. What if he didn't feel the same way anymore? Or what if he grew angry with her, knowing that it'd been mostly her decision to just stay friends that day on top of the mountain when he'd admitted that he still had feelings for her?

"Hey," Cameron approached their table, startling her because he was the object of her thoughts. She reddened slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Do you have any plans tonight? Everyone cancelled who were planning on going bowling. Baker and Anna here are wedding planning. Jackson's flying into Egypt for some conference. Vala's sick. And everyone else claims to be busy."

It was Thursday. Even though they mostly continued the tradition of gathering a group together, some weeks ended up in with just the two of them alone together. Looking back, those times were often her favorite of all the Thursdays.

"Sorry, Colonel," Anna grinned. "But from what Jeff said, you gave him the courage to ask me. Something about waiting too long and regretting it?"

Cameron gave her a strange look. Jennifer wanted to ask what they'd talked about during their mission that had led the Major to propose.

"Yeah," Jennifer cleared her throat. "Sounds good. How about I make us dinner? Then we can finally watch finish that Monopoly game we started a month ago."

Cameron leaned on the table, studying her. "You won't hear any objections from me. Sounds good." He paused. "Everything okay?"

Jennifer nodded quickly. "Yup," she tried changing the topic. "Don't you have a meeting that may run over tonight?"

Rolling his eyes, he remembered and nodded. "Glad you reminded me. Shoot. Will that be a problem? I can just swing by and grab something for us to eat."

"No," Jennifer shook her head. "I feel like cooking. It'll relax me. How does chicken enchiladas sound? It'll take me time to run to the store and buy the chicken, but I have everything else. By the time I have it cooked and shredded, you can help me finish it up."

Cameron closed his eyes. "Hmm... now you have me hungry. I feel bad making you do all that work. At least make it at my place. That way I'll deal with the mess. And the game is set up anyway in my living room. I'll swing by the bakery you like and get something for dessert."

Agreeing that she'd use his key she still had and would see him later, they talked for a few more minutes until Cam winced at his watch.

"Gotta run," he said. "See you later. Good luck planning, Anna."

"Thanks," she laughed. "I'd send Jeff the good luck instead. The only thing he's anxious for is holding the scan gun when we register. Where, when, and how this wedding will happen is nothing of his concern."

Cam laughed, walking away and exiting the mess hall.

"Well, it sounds like you two have a fun evening planned," Anna said. "I hope it tuns out well."

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "You and me both."

It was Anna's turn to give a strange look as Jennifer wordlessly picked up her tray.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Jennifer was finishing up rolling the meat into the tortillas and drenching them in enchilada sauce. Glancing around the kitchen, she grimaced. Hopefully she'd have time to at least clean up a little before Cam arrived home.<p>

He'd called an hour ago, saying the IOA's part of the meeting ran over and that he'd be a little longer. Jennifer didn't mind, because it gave her more time to rehearse what she wanted to say to Cam when he got home.

She needed to change, too, she realized. Looking down, Jennifer half laughed at the mess she'd made of her white tank top tucked into her jeans, which also had sauce splattered on them.

When the doorbell rang, she glanced at the clock. Knowing it was probably Cameron and that he had his hands full of whatever dessert he'd decided to pick up on the way home, she quickly rinsed her hands and dried them on the way to the door. Finally reaching it, she smiled as she opened the door.

"With how hot it is, I hope you brought ice crea-" she began, stopping when she realized it wasn't Cam on the other side of the door.

The man, who was in a wheel chair, and the pretty blonde at his side who'd originally been smiling but was now glancing at the address again, looked back at Jennifer.

"Sorry," she apologized. "We must've missed our son's place. I was sure it was this one, though."

The couple looked vaguely familiar. The man's startling green eyes and the woman's warm smile looked up at her, expectantly. She instantly saw Cameron's facial expressions in her mind as the couple continued to wait for her to answer.

On numerous occasions, Cam had told her about his family. She knew his father had an accident while in the military and was in a wheel chair. Suddenly understanding who they were, she sent them both a smile. "You wouldn't be looking for Cameron, would you?"

"Yes," the man answered. "How far off were we? These darn condos all look the same."

"Because they are the same, darling," the women joked. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Of course she does," the man looked back. "She said his name, didn't she? Doesn't surprise me that my son would know all the pretty girls around."

Jennifer blushed a bit. "That's nice of you to say, sir, but I look like a complete mess right now." She stepped back. "Sorry. Actually, you have the right address. Cam's not home right now."

Cam's parents, looking at each other, paused. It was obvious they were confused at her presence.

"Come in," Jennifer motioned for them to enter. "He'll be back shortly. A meeting ran over at work. He called about an hour ago."

The man was the first to recover.

"You're sure? We feel bad barging in like this. Our plans were just to barge in on our son. We're surprising him with a long weekend visit."

Jennifer smiled. "Cam will be thrilled. He talks about you both all of the time."

After wheeling her husband in, Cameron's mother sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry we're so surprised, but we didn't expect anyone else to be here when we arrived. Are you and Cam…?"

"Jeez, I'm not thinking very straight today. Sorry, long day," she apologized. "I'm Jennifer."

Cameron's dad's face lit up. "You're the infamous Jennifer? Well, it's nice to finally match up a name to a face. Cam talks a lot about you when he calls."

Jennifer's face reddened again.

"We were hoping to meet you on our trip," her his mother said, obviously trying to put Jennifer at ease.

Thankful, Jennifer inspected her jeans for sauce before sitting down. "I'm glad we decided to stay in, then. I made a rather large batch of food for us. I hope you haven't eaten ate yet."

His father grinned. "Nope. Planned on taking that son of ours out for dinner. None of us are cooks, you know. What'cha cooking back there?"

Immediately liking them both, she felt herself relax. "Mexican. As if you couldn't see the evidence of enchilada sauce all over me."

"Well," his father joked. "I was hoping that's what it was. Cam tells us you're a doctor?"

"Honey, seriously," Cameron's mother chided. "What a disgusting thing to say."

Cam's father chuckled. "Hey, the little lady is smiling. She gets my humor."

"She'd be the only one," Mrs. Mitchell rolled her eyes.

Jennifer couldn't stop smiling. She was typically quiet when meeting new people. It surprised her that she was instantly relaxed with this couple, especially given the fact that they were Cam's parents.

"The answer to your question is, yes, I am a doctor, Mr. Mitchell," Jennifer answered. "Fortunately, I haven't had to perform any surgeries lately. My position while here is mostly laboratory and research analysis work."

The man studied her. "It's Frank. You're practically family, the way Cameron talks about you."

Surprised, she looked back to see both of his parents studying her. She began to wonder if they thought their relationship was something different.

"That's nice of you to say," Jennifer stated, choosing her words carefully. "Cameron has been a wonderful _friend_ while I've been home."

Mrs. Mitchell looked as if she was holding in a grin. _Great,_ Jennifer thought. _Even she could pick up that I have a serious thing for her son._

Jennifer did her best to play hostess, giving the couple drinks and chatting more about their trip out. They'd had made the trip by road, saying that traveling with the wheelchair and renting cars sometimes was more of a hassle than it was worth. They enjoyed the drive, taking their time and enjoying the scenic states they'd passed.

"Speaking of Cam," Jennifer said, looking at her phone on the table. Spying a missed text, she angled the phone to read it.

_"On my way. Hungry. Still stopping for dessert. Be there in about 15. Cam"_

She glanced at the time stamp. Seeing he'd be there soon, she stood.

"Cam's on his way," Jennifer said. "You know, why don't I just take mine back to my place. He hasn't seen you both in over a year from what I remember."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Mitchell said. "We're the ones who dropped in unannounced, interrupting your dinner. You have to stay."

Jennifer nodded. "If you're sure... but I need to change, at least. If you don't mind waiting for him alone, I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Cameron was in a hurry to get home. The combination of ending the long work day and dealing with the IOA had exhausted him. But by the time he exited the mountain and worked his way to the bakery, he found himself looking forward to an evening with just Jennifer and not the rest of the usual bunch.<p>

She'd been acting strange in the past few days. Since his return home from the mission, they hadn't spent much time together... but the time they had left him thinking something had changed with her. He hoped she'd say whatever was on her mind at some point tonight.

He pulled into a parking spot just before 7 p.m. Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to glance toward Jennifer's condo just as he saw her shut her door. Surprised to see her outside rather than inside his own place, he sat for a moment and watched her. She must've changed and was now wearing a sundress and sandals. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see her in a sundress... she often said she enjoyed being out of uniform during her stay back on Earth. The trouble was that when she did, he had a hard time keeping up the "just friends" routine.

Her hair was loose down her back and around her shoulders. He continued to watch her move down the walkway and toward his own condo. Deciding it was time to stop staring at her, he grabbed the grocery bag from his passenger seat and opened his door just in time to meet her.

"Hey," he called out, obviously startling her.

She recovered and smiled. "Perfect timing. I just had to change."

Unable to stop himself, he looked down over her and finally brought his eyes back up to her own. "You look incredible."

"Thanks," she flushed a bit. "I had to change after cooking. Let's just say I made of mess of myself and your kitchen."

Cam shrugged, holding the bakery box in one hand and impulsively placing a hand on her back as they walked. He led her along the walkway, stopping her just before the door. He picked up on her nervousness immediately, making him concerned.

"You've been quiet lately. Anything you want to talk about?"

She paused, twisting her hands slightly.

"Actually, yes, but not tonight. You have a surprise waiting for you inside," Jennifer admitted, nodding toward the condo.

Cameron cocked his head. Disappointment ran through him. "You mean, someone's inside? Who?"

Jennifer smiled. "Open the door and you'll find out."

Half curious but also agitated they wouldn't be on their own tonight, Cameron opened the door and peaked in. Finding both parents sitting on his couch, his jaw dropped. Letting out a laugh, he recovered quickly.

"What in the world are you guys doing here?" He asked, turning in surprise back to Jennifer. She'd hung back a bit, still standing in the doorway.

His mother moved to hug him then released him after a few moments while his father reached up to squeeze his hand. Cameron overheard his mother gesturing for Jennifer to step more into the room, but Jennifer looked a little hesitant to stay.

After hearing the story of how his parents had decided on a whim to visit, he ushered them into the dining area but turned before allowing Jennifer through.

"Hey, don't think about leaving," he said, knowing her well enough to see that she felt like she was intruding. "I'm glad you finally get to meet my parents."

"You're sure?" she bit her lip. "They said the same thing, but I still feel terrible."

He gently held her shoulders. "Of course. They probably heard me talk about you so much that they feel like they know you already."

Jennifer brought her hands up to covers his, which still lay on her shoulders. For a moment, she just starred into his eyes.

"Cam, I-" she began, then shook her head. "Forget it. Now's not the time. I just... I want to talk to you soon. About something important."

Cameron studied her... as much as he was happy to have his parents there, he almost wished that they'd waited until after tonight to arrive so that he'd be able to find out whatever was on Jennifer's mind.

"First chance we get," he said, looking into her eyes. "Is it about-"

His mother entered the room, grabbing her purse. Her eyes warmed when she saw the both of them still standing close together. "Oops," she said. "My arsenal of vitamins are in my purse. Don't mind me."

Cameron sent her a look and then squeezed Jen's shoulders.

"First chance we get," he promised as they walked to return to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Wendy watched the pair closely the entire evening.<p>

Jennifer was every bit as lovely as her son had described her. The young woman refused to allow her to help dish out the meal during dinner. She seemed to be incredibly familiar and comfortable in Cameron's kitchen. Cameron set out drinks while she brought the food on plates to the table. The couple moved together so well that any one would assume they were together in a romantic way.

During the meal, Cameron talked briefly about work. It surprised her how used she was to the vagueness of her son's occupation. It came with years of experience from her husband's work with the military. Wendy asked Jennifer how she fit into the program where her son worked and listened to her explain how she was involved in research from intelligence for medical purposes. Jennifer sounded incredibly intelligent and from what Cam had told her, vital to the place they worked.

To her surprise, Jennifer talked briefly about her father. She wasn't planning on asking her about it, but Wendy felt her heart twist in sympathy as she listened to her say how her father's health was rapidly declining now that he was far into the second year of battling the cancer. It impressed her how to Jennifer continued to maintain the dedication to her job but also spent three full days back at her father's to spend time and help with him. Jennifer told them how she had a large collection of pictures and tapes her stepmother and her she had collected of her father.

The most interesting part of the nights though was were the handful of hesitant glances her son and Jennifer sent each other. Although both individually had stressed they were simply friends, something was brewing. Mother's intuition led her to believe that neither one of them were satisfied by just remaining friends. Between the heated glances and the one time Cameron reached around Jennifer waist to usher her out of the kitchen so that he could quickly clean up the mess, she was confident that they'd be seeing more of her in the future.

The one thing that worried her was remembering that Cameron said Jennifer would only be home for a short time longer. She hoped her son wasn't in store for a heartache. Any long distance relationship was tough, but it sounded like Jennifer lived in a remote area where communication was far and in between.

Later, Wendy continued to smile at the thought of her son finally finding "the one."

"Hey," Frank nudged her. "Quit planning the wedding and naming the grand kids."

He knew her too well.

Making a face at him, she sighed. "Yeah, but wouldn't it be great?"

Her husband smiled, grabbing her hand. "It'll happen. Just you wait."

"I hope it does," Wendy said in a low voice so Cameron wouldn't hear if he was near the guest bedroom. "The poor girl is about to lose another parent. She's going to need family. I hope those two figure this all out before then."


	18. Chapter 18

Here's another chapter today in case I don't post tomorrow! Thanks to those who left reviews!

* * *

><p>The wormhole closed behind Cameron, Daniel, and Teal'C. The men walked down the ramp and through the doors heading to their post-mission physicals. Cameron looked up in surprise when General Landry walked over and stopped him.<p>

"Colonel," Landry said in a low voice. "I know you and Dr. Keller are pretty close, so I wanted to tell you this personally."

Immediately, Cameron tensed. "What happened?"

Before responding, Landry waved off Daniel and Teal'C, who'd stopped once they saw the General pull Cam aside.

Landry shook his head. "The two teams on a trade mission requested a doctor yesterday to help with negotiations. Dr. Keller was available and agreed to go."

He groaned. Not happy that Jennifer was off world, Cameron began to worry. "When are they due back?"

"Last night," Landry sighed as Cameron clenched his hands. "We lost radio contact with them as well. Chuck's been dialing every two hours attempting to raise them, but we haven't had luck. In their last transmission before Keller went through, it sounded as if both sides had almost firmed up their proposals but needed someone to help with the medical part. Things were supposed to wrap up by nightfall there."

"Sir, with all due respect, why hasn't a team gone to investigate?" Cameron asked, his mind was running in overtime, trying to gain all the information possible and hoping Landry would agree to send him through.

Landry must've anticipated the question, seeing as he wasn't surprised. "To be quite honest, I was hoping they were only a few hours late. But now we're going on 24 hours. I figured you'd want to lead a team through immediately."

"Absolutely," Cameron instantly responded, turning around. "Are there any teams ready right now?"

Landry nodded. "SG 12 is standing by. They're packed and have fresh supplies ready for you as well. Major Baker insisted on helping as well and has all the intelligence and mission plans with him."

Cameron picked up speed, leaving General Landry almost out of breath trying to keep up with the pace.

"Sir, she's only been on two missions while back on Earth," Cameron gritted his teeth. "Permission to request that she's officially banned from any further missions while here?"

Landry gave off a surprised laugh, despite his worry. "Permission granted. Get her back safe and sound and I'll make it happen."

The doors opened, revealing SGA 12 waiting. Major Baker came forward, quickly briefing Cam.

"All right, people," Cameron called out loudly moments later. "As you've heard, this is an extraction mission. We have two teams unaccounted for, as well as Dr. Keller. Let's move carefully and get these men and Dr. Keller back safely."

The men moved forward as the worm hole opened. Cameron was first on the ramp, followed closely by Major Baker.

Cameron glanced over at Baker.

"Be thankful Anna isn't cleared for off-world duty," he muttered under his breath.

"And if I have my way," Baker said. "It'll never happen."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the two men and SG12 had obtained the location of the two missing teams. A local had informed Cameron an argument had broken out during the final stages of negotiations, causing the leaders to refuse to allow the two teams to leave until an agreement was set. To assure that a settlement would be reached quickly, the leaders locked up Jennifer in the village prison as leverage.<p>

Cameron and Baker sent SG12 to rescue the two teams from their holding area, while the two of them worked on finding Jennifer.

Luckily, the night sky masked their approach.

"They all better hope there's not a single mark on her," Cameron threatened as they made the way to the prison.

Baker followed behind. Moments later, they were standing 30 feet away from the small building.

"What's our plan?" Baker asked.

Cameron paused for a moment, his eyes taking in the building. Several options came to mind, but he found himself unable to make a quick decision. It occurred to him it'd be easier if the person who was being held captive wasn't Jennifer.

"Alright," Cameron said, hoping he was making the right choice. "Let me go in and see if I can get to her quickly. Stay here and wait. I'll radio you."

Baker nodded, moving back into the trees.

Cameron slowly made his way to the building. Two guards stood at the entrance. A quick scan showed no other guards outside. Cameron made his way against the wall.

Movement several feet down startled him. One of the guards had opened a door and was dragging a man out of the building. He heard an argument break out as the man fought the guard each step of the way causing the second guard to have to help. More yelling could be heard inside. Taking advantage of the distraction, Cameron rushed to the now unguarded door and entered the building.

It was dark inside. A foul smelling scent blasted him immediately. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he heard another man arguing with someone in the back. Hoping it was the location of where Jennifer was being held, he slowly approached the area.

To his surprise, he heard Jennifer's voice alternating between a soothing, reassuring manner and a raised, irritated one.

"This man will die," she called out to a guard. "The infection has already set in. Just hand me my bag and I can help him."

It was hard to hear her over the sounds of a boy pitifully crying in the background. Ending her glare directed toward the guard, she tugged the boy into her lap and ran her hands over his shoulders in reassurance. The man whom she was trying to treat lay in front of them, with an open wound on his thigh.

"Samuel, don't worry," she said. "That man over there has a heart somewhere in that body. I'm sure he'll get me my bag any minute."

The guard looked hesitant, unlike the other angry one who'd dragged a man out minutes before.

Not waiting a second longer, Cameron turned his weapon on stun and aimed, firing at the guard.

Jennifer whipped her head in the direction of the noise. Seeing Cameron step out of the shadows, she sagged with relief.

"Nice timing," she commented, looking at the slumped over guard. "I was fighting a losing battle."

"Come on," Cameron hurried, locating the keys. "I don't know when his friends are coming back. We need to get you out of here."

He opened the door, worried when she didn't immediately stand up.

"Cam, this man could die," Jennifer nodded her head toward the man. "Grab me my bag and give me five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Cameron shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Jennifer set her jaw in a determined manner. "I'm not moving, Cam. Now get me my bag."

Seeing her look, he sighed. Of course she'd be stubborn. And fighting her would only take more time. Turning, he grabbed her bag and took the boy from her lap.

"You have two, not five minutes," he compromised, trying to quiet down the boy. "Hurry."

Sending him a grateful look, she worked quickly at repairing the damage. Giving him instructions, she handed him a bottle of medicine to help with the infection.

"Done," she said, standing up. "Now let's get everyone out."

Cameron ran out to check the area. There was still no sign of the guards.

"They took someone to be executed," another man called out. "They should be back within minutes."

Relieved to have found her, he tried to focus his mind on getting everyone, especially Jennifer to safety.

"Baker," he called into the radio. "I'm coming out with Keller and some more folks. Cover us if necessary."

"Yes, sir."

Cameron glanced at Jennifer. "We'll get everyone out, but you're the one I'm most concerned for. If something happens, you stick close and listen to anything I say. Whether you like it or not, Jen."

Understanding, she nodded.

He kept one hand over his weapon and the other tightly around her arm.

"Go," he called to everyone as they emptied out of the building. "Get to the trees. Spread out in case we run into trouble."

Eager to escape, the men ushered the children out and ran full speed to safety. Cameron heard someone yell out, followed by shots from a weapon of some sorts. Frustrated, he saw two men go down but the rest made it to the tree line. Someone, he assumed Baker, began firing.

He pulled Jennifer into the area where he'd left Baker. Sensing her wish to go to the men, Cameron held her tighter. "Don't even think about it."

"I know," she said, equally as frustrated. "It's just hard to watch."

Agreeing with her, he loosened his hold on her arm only to find himself reaching for her hand. Hands tightly clasped together, Cameron led her to Baker.

"Status on the others?" Cameron asked immediately when the Major came into view.

"All accounted for," Baker confirmed. "They're on their way back to the gate. We should reach it at the same time as them if we hurry. I took down one guard but the other got away."

The three picked up the pace. Baker glanced over at Cameron at one point.

"Sir, she's not looking so good."

Surprised, he looked over to see Jennifer pale and exhausted.

"Have you eaten?" he asked, slowing down for a moment. "Or drank anything?"

Shaking her head, Cameron swore. "Jen, you need to tell me these things. Baker, get something out of my bag before she passes out. I have my water right here."

They stopped as Jennifer drank and ate for a few moments.

"They don't feed the prisoners," she informed them. "Everyone in the cell was scheduled for execution. The boy's father was next."

Cameron felt his heart quicken as he listened. "Why?"

She shrugged. "As far as I could tell, there were no 'criminal' types in there. It was just a bunch of men who couldn't afford taxes, or a few boys who were hungry and stole some food for their families."

"They'd execute the children, too?" Baker asked, looking sick himself.

Jennifer looked up sadly. "Yes. After the man, his son was to follow him. Unless someone can come forward and pay their fines, they only keep people for a few days."

Cameron didn't want to ask, but Baker obviously couldn't refrain himself. "They were planning on…" he stopped, looking apologetic at Cameron.

"I don't even want to think about it." Finishing, she stood. "I'm ready now. We can go."

Unable to help himself, Cam couldn't help but grab her hand again. The only thing on his mind was getting her off this planet and back home to safety.

An hour later, the three met up with the rest of the group. Worn down and tired, the two missing teams looked happy to be leaving. They also looked relieved to see Jennifer alive and well.

The leader of SGA12 approached Cameron.

"Those men are happy to see her, Mitchell," he called out. "They didn't want to face you if something happened."

Cameron didn't respond. Even though he'd dropped her hand eventually on the way back, he wanted nothing more to grab hold of her again to assure himself she was safe.

The man next to him noticed his tenseness.

"Is she okay?" he asked in a low voice. "They didn't do anything to her, did they?"

Cameron sighed. "No. She's tougher than she looks. Dr. Keller was arguing with the guard to allow her to treat a prisoner when I got there. It turns out they were all on death row."

The man blanched. "Seriously?" He looked back over at the teams. "It's a good thing we got here as soon as we did."

The worm hole opened. Cameron grabbed hold of Jennifer's arm and hurried her through, not able to stand one more minute on the planet.

Baker watched from his position and allowed the others to go through before him. SGA12's leader fell back with him.

"Those men are lucky you two got to her," he remarked. "Mitchell's completely sunk over her, isn't he?"

"It's not for me to say," Baker responded, trying to not speak behind Cameron's back. "But he's sure not fooling anyone, is he?"

The man shook his head. "He's running out of time if he's going to make it happen. Doc goes back soon, doesn't she?"

"In a few more months," Baker said as they climbed up the stairs. "Anna's going to miss her. We all will."


	19. Chapter 19

Dr. Collins required Jennifer to stay overnight in the infirmary for monitoring and to treat her mild dehydration. The only physical reminder of her incident was a few scrapes and bruises over her arms and face.

She used the time in the afternoon to place a call to her father, catch up on emails, and review a few reports Anna snuck in from the lab. But by the evening, she was running out of things to do.

Anna, on her visit, revealed to Jennifer that Cameron had decided to stay on base tonight. He'd told Major Baker it was because he had reports to write. Jennifer couldn't help but wonder if the real reason was that she was here.

They still needed to talk. Jennifer knew he'd picked up on something when his parents had visited the week before. But there hadn't been any time for more than a quick greeting since. By the time his parents had left for home, he'd been called in for a mission. And now, being stuck in the infirmary, it wasn't the ideal place for the type of conversation she was intent on having with him.

"Dr. Keller," she heard coming from the corner of the room. Placing the lab notes quickly off to the side, Jennifer placed a smile on her face for Dr. Collins.

He looked at her knowingly. The man, although in his seventies, didn't miss much. Sighing, she forked over the reports.

"Thank you," he said, disapprovingly. "You should know better, young lady."

Realizing she'd be better off not responding to him, she smoothed out the blankets. Dr. Collins shook his head, glancing over her vitals.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine," he began. When Jennifer looked hopeful he'd change his mind about keeping her, he sent her a stern look. "Not so fast. You're not going anywhere tonight. However… I'll allow a visitor." Turning, Dr. Collins cleared his throat. "Colonel, you can come in."

Her heart hammered in her chest as Cameron appeared through the door. Showered and changed into his street clothes, he looked worried as he approached her.

"Is she doing okay, Collins?" Cameron asked as if she wasn't there, looking at her from head to toe.

"I'm fine, Cameron," Jennifer answered for the doctor. "The both of you know this isn't necessary."

"Yes, it is," they both responded at the same time.

Collins laughed, looking at the two of them. Saying something about checking on his other patients, neither Jennifer nor Cameron noticed his absence.

"You need to be a better patient," Cameron said as he approached her bed. Instinctively, he held out his open hand and she naturally twined her fingers into his. "Feeling better?"

"I'm fine," she said, feeling tired even as she said it. But suddenly, she didn't feel as sleepy as she did minutes ago. Seeing him for the first time since they'd returned back, Jennifer hoped he'd stay with her.

He placed his other hand over hers, frowning as he ran his fingers lightly over the scrape on her hand. Cameron squeezed her hand, still standing close to her bed. "So… I hear you're stuck here until the morning."

Jennifer stared into his eyes. Now that Cameron was there, she didn't mind the overnight stay. In fact, being there with him was the only place she wanted to be.

"Are you sticking around to make sure I follow orders?" Jennifer asked, with a hint of flirtation.

And there it was. Just in that one sentence, he gave her a look as if he could sense something was changing between them. Deciding there wasn't going to be a perfect time or place to have the conversation, she meet his gaze.

"We need to talk," she murmured.

He looked around the room to see how close the other occupants were to them.

"Actually, I-"

Someone near the door cleared their throat.

"Sam," Jennifer said, startled to see her there. Glancing over briefly at Cameron as if to tell him they'd continue their conversation later, she was surprised when he didn't let go of her hand immediately.

But as Sam drew closer, he reluctantly let it go.

Samantha sent them both a warm smile. "I heard you had a little excitement."

Jennifer waved her off. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I went to help with the talks, but ended up in jail. Cam sprung me."

Cameron shook his head. "Well, that's the sugar-coated version. Check out the full report I just finished for the truth. In the meantime," he said, "she's permanently cut off any off-world activity. Effective today."

"Says who?" Jennifer asked, thinking he was joking.

"Me," he replied, giving her a serious look. "And Landry to make it official. I asked him myself when he met me practically in the Gate room to rescue our darling doctor here."

"Cam," Jennifer began, not taking him seriously. "It's part of my job to be available. Landry probably thought you were joking."

Samantha laughed at them both. "Your luck pretty much stinks... no matter which galaxy you're in." She looked at Cameron. "Our girl is zero for two here, right? And she picked up that nasty bug a few months back helping during that medical crisis."

"Precisely my point," Cameron reasoned. "She's not stepping one foot through that gate again."

"Well," Samantha reminded him. "Until she goes back to Atlantis, that is."

Cameron didn't respond. Obviously picking up on some of the undercurrents, Samantha looked at the both of them.

"So," she began, placed her hands in her pockets. "With the excitement, I hope you didn't forget the awards ceremony tomorrow. Jen, Dr. Collins cleared you to go."

Cam groaned. "Seriously?"

Jennifer knew he'd been dreading the event since he'd received the invitation and notice he was to be present with a medal, along with a few other SGC members. "Sam, can't you get us out of it?"

"Nope," she smirked. "And don't worry Cam, I lined up a date for you."

* * *

><p>"What?" Cameron and Jennifer both said at the same time.<p>

Jennifer reddened at her outburst, but Cameron was too stunned to notice.

"Sam, tell me you didn't…" Cameron groaned.

"Sorry," Sam shrugged. "I thought you'd appreciate it. Everyone was asked to bring someone along from outside the program. It's a way of creating normalcy. Mostly everyone knows we're operating a top secret program around here. If others see us looking like an average person with spouses and dates, then maybe they'll stop wondering what's going on."

Jennifer looked up at her former commander. "You didn't happen to do the same favor for me, right?"

Samantha looked as if she remembered something. "Of course not. But I did run into someone who's anxious to see you. In fact," she looked at her watch, "he should be here by now."

As if by some unheard cue, Jennifer watched as Justin stepped into the room. He nodded to Samantha and Cam, then quickly made his way next to Jennifer.

"Justin? How were you able to come down here?" A stunned Jennifer asked, looking back at Sam.

"One of the team members came back with a bit of a heart problem showing on his routine exam," Samantha said. "We needed more specialists involved in the program, so Dr. Miller received clearance earlier today and full disclosure on just about everything."

"It's a lot to take in," Justin said. "I'll have a thousand questions later, but my top priorities are monitoring the man with this abnormality and making sure you're okay. Dr. Carter told me you were held hostage?" He sent Cameron a worried look. "I'd think you'd be stuck with lab work and leave the other stuff to Mitchell."

Cameron stood, feeling a mixture of emotions. The doctor was all right… it was obvious he was concerned for Jennifer, judging from the worried creases on his forehead. But it didn't help with the jealousy he felt.

Cam listened while Jennifer briefly explained what'd happened, interjecting details when she tried to downplay the events.

Finally, Cam looked down to see Jennifer glancing in his direction. Deciding their talk would have to wait again, he backed away.

"You need to be more careful," Justin said unnecessarily.

"We were just having that conversation," Samantha filled in the silence. "Cam over here got Landry to approve a gate travel ban on Jennifer. This wasn't the first time she's run into trouble. Back in Pegasus, she was kidnapped once and captured another time while I was there."

"Pegasus?" Justin gasped. "As in, the galaxy? Jeez… when you mentioned long distance…"

Samantha grinned. "It sounds like there's more to the story you haven't learned yet. Jennifer can fill you in if Dr. Collins allows you to stay longer. And Jennifer, no worries. Justin said he'd be happy to be your escort tomorrow night."

Jennifer politely thanked him, but turned to Cameron and sent him a look he couldn't decipher.

"Ah," Cameron began. "I need to finish up a few things." He glanced back to Jennifer. "I'll stop by later to check up on you."

"Get your beauty sleep, Colonel," Samantha teased. "You're going to need it if you don't want to scare away your date. You look terrible, Cam."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, but softened it with a smile.

Cameron made his way out the door and down to his office. He hadn't finished up the reports from the last two missions, but Cam knew it wouldn't take long to finish them. Staying the night was just a way to be closer to Jennifer.

But now that Justin had arrived and was granted clearance, Cameron didn't feel as confident of Jennifer's feelings toward him. She seemed happy to see the doctor, but he never did quite figure out the true nature of their relationship.

Cameron busied himself for the next few hours, working on and finishing up his reports. Twice, he called down to the infirmary to check on Jennifer. The first time, Dr. Collins had been on his way out for the evening, stating that Jennifer continued to improve and would make a full recovery by the morning. The second call was answered by a nurse, who chuckled at his call and told him to come down himself to check on her.

By 2 a.m., he couldn't find anything else to work on. Cameron decided to make a short stop to the infirmary before heading off to his assigned quarters for the night.

He slowly entered the room, checking for anyone else. The two men far off in the corner slept soundly. A nurse sat at a computer and waved him in when she saw him. There was no sign of Justin or Samantha, and Jennifer's curtain was drawn.

Putting his hands deep into his pockets, he approached her bed quietly. When he walked around the curtain, Cameron stopped and couldn't help but to grin at the sight. Jennifer was sleeping soundly sitting propped up on the bed.

"I think she was waiting for someone," the nurse behind him said. "After her visitors left, she insisted that she wasn't tired."

Cameron wondered if he'd been the reason she'd tried to stay up.

"Can we make her more comfortable?" he asked.

The nurse walked around him and lowered the bed. Jennifer stirred a bit, then opened her eyes, only to close them after a moment.

"Cam," she murmured. "Sorry… sleepy."

He discovered a chair next to her bed and pulled it close to her. Sitting, he loosely took her hand.

"I'll stay for a bit," he whispered. "Sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

Jennifer adjusted herself so that she was laying on her side. Without opening her eyes, she smiled.

Cameron stayed for over an hour, until the nurse came and told him he needed his own sleep. But before he left, he brushed the hair off her forward, bent down, and kissed her softly.


	20. Chapter 20

Hifield- this chapter is dedicated to you! Ask and you shall receive!

And a special thanks for the reviews the last few chapters! I'm so happy people are enjoying the story. It took me a year to write, off and on, and I didn't think I'd ever publish it.

This isn't the last chapter... there are a few more to go.

* * *

><p>Finally released from the infirmary, Jennifer drove home the following day with a lot on her mind.<p>

Her two years back on Earth were nearing an end. As expected, her father's health seemed to be going down faster. She'd made plans to take even more days off coming up and stretch those three day weekends as the end grew near.

It was also beginning to be difficult to communicate with her father. He slept a lot now, due to the higher doses of medication to help him deal with the pain.

Jen's relationship with Cameron and how it'd evolved in two years confused her. She still wasn't confident in how he felt for her. She knew he cared- but how would he react if she admitted, despite only having a few months left here, that she wanted something more?

Justin left last night promising to pick her up for the event tonight. Checking her clock as she pulled up into her reserved parking spot at the condo, Jennifer saw she had about an hour before he was set to arrive.

A noise alerted her on her phone, indicating she had an incoming text. Still sitting in her car, she pulled her phone out of her purse. She waited while the phone loaded a picture.

A hand appeared on the screen, zoomed in on a ring. An engagement ring, she guessed. Wondering who sent it, she glanced at the header to the message.

_Julia_.

"Oh, my gosh!" About to dial the phone, she didn't notice someone approach her car. The light tapping on her window made her jump and scream.

"Cam!" Jennifer gasped, instantly forgetting her phone.

He backed away, holding her door open as she emerged from her car. Suddenly flustered, she fumbled as she juggled her purse, a dress Sam had lent her, and phone.

Cameron was already dressed for the evening. Standing in front of her, he looked incredible. Jennifer hadn't seen him in his dress uniform since her father's wedding.

"Why don't I take something?" Cameron said, taking the dress bag out of her hand. "I don't have to leave for a few minutes. I'll help you get inside."

"Thanks," Jennifer said, hating the awkwardness in both of their tones. "I mean, if you have to go- I know you have to pick up your date."

Cameron glanced away before leading her up to her door. "Yeah. Well, I have time." He took her keys from her and opened the door. "I didn't get a chance to see you today. Landry pulled me into a few meetings. Are you still doing okay?"

She waved him off. "I'm fine," she said as she stepped in the door.

All of a sudden, she felt a rush of aggravation come over her.

The thought of Cameron picking up a woman within an hour made her angry. And even though she felt terrible about it, Jennifer couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and envious of Julia. It was just another couple who didn't have to worry about extenuating complications in their relationship.

She wondered if this woman would be someone he'd continue to date after she left.

Cameron picked up on her change in mood immediately. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to cover her feelings. "I just- I need to get ready. But thanks. For helping me in."

"Yeah," Cameron replied, running his hand through the side of his hair. "Right." He looked as if he remembered something. "So what had you so distracted in the car? You looked surprised."

Jennifer gave him a small smile. "Julia. She sent me a picture of her ring."

"A ring?" Cameron said, confused. "You barely wear jewelry. It never excited you before."

She shook her head. "Take a look."

Cameron walked over as she turned on her phone and brought up the photo. She felt her fingers tense as he brushed against her shoulder. The scent of his light cologne invaded her space. Taking a deep breath, she handed him the phone.

"Oh," Cam said. "It's that kind of ring." He looked at her again. "You seem disappointed. I thought you liked him."

Jennifer turned, busying herself with unzipping the dress bag and pulling out Sam's dress. She thought back to the week when Julia had brought her boyfriend, now fiancé, to visit her. "I do," she sighed. "I'm just… I'm in a weird mood. There's just a lot going on. And about the last thing I want to do is go to this thing tonight. No offense."

"Hey," Cameron gave a laugh. "You and me both. I could care less about an award given to me by people who don't even know what really happened in Antarctica."

"Yeah, well…" Jennifer shrugged. "I guess it's only for a few hours."

Cameron frowned. "How's your dad doing?"

Jennifer shook her head. She sensed he was reluctant to leave until he talked to her more. She opened the fridge and handed him a bottle of water. "Not too good. It's going to go pretty fast from here on out, to tell you the truth."

"He's not in any pain, is he?" Cameron asked, opening the bottle and taking a seat. "I mean, can they help him at least with that?"

"Somewhat," Jennifer replied, walking over to the bed room to hang the dress up and set the shoes Samantha had also lent her onto the floor.

Cameron just sat and looked like he was thinking about something. Catching her eye, he looked at her warily. "Look, Jen, I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but-"

The doorbell rang just as he was about to finish his sentence. Jennifer was torn between telling whoever it was to go away or to ignore it.

Instead, Cameron shook his head and got up himself. "I'll get it. I better get going anyway."

"Cam, no, stay," Jennifer asked as he opened the door.

Justin walked through the door, not looking too surprised to see Cameron.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm early. The other on call doctor took my shift since I stayed the night at the SGC. I changed there and didn't have much else to do."

Cameron recovered first. He didn't return to the couch and instead stood stiffly by the door. "How is Lieutenant Gifford doing?"

"Good," Justin assured him, looking questioningly at Jennifer. "And how's our other patient doing?"

Jennifer narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine," she said in exasperation. Looking at Cameron, she conveyed what she hoped was a look of frustration at him. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready, Justin."

The men watched her walk into her room and close the door.

Justin raised his brows and grinned. "Doctors make the worst patients. I should know."

Cameron looked as if he was about to come to her defense, then shrugged. "She's got a lot going on. Her dad… that last mission was rough. Other things, too." He walked to the door. "Tell her I'll see her tonight."

* * *

><p>Justin leaned back on his heels, smiling a bit as Mitchell left the condo, disappeared in his truck, and pulled out of the complex.<p>

Not for the first time, he'd noticed the little gestures and body language between the two at the SGC. Despite the shock of getting full clearance, Justin noticed quite a bit when he'd visited Jennifer in the infirmary.

He'd obviously interrupted something tonight. Jennifer looked unusually agitated.

He guessed she was finally realizing her true feelings for the Colonel. And the Colonel himself looked like he had some unfinished plans for tonight.

Justin's mind began to wander as he came up with his own plan.

"Ready?" Jennifer asked as she emerged in a hurry from her bedroom, looking around for something. She zeroed in on her purse, quickly pulling her wallet and a few other items out of it and dropping it into a dressier bag.

The dress was lovely on her. It was a deep amethyst, almost black if you didn't look close. It fell just above her knees, showing off her slender build. From what he knew of woman's fashion, it was halter style, barring her arms and half of her back.

Jennifer had left her hair down, brushed out and straightened. Whether it was because she was in a hurry or annoyed, he smiled at how beautiful she looked even without a complicated style. She looked like herself and was completely breathtaking.

Justin grinned. After a year of casual dates, he was glad he never gave his heart to the woman. Without meaning to, she would've crushed it.

"I'm all set," he said. "You look amazing."

Still distracted, Jennifer glanced up. "Thanks. And thanks for going. I know Sam had a lot to do with it, but this thing is going to be a little boring. Just a warning…"

Justin opened the door and led her to his car. "The Colonel didn't seem very excited to attend, either."

Jennifer looked away at the mention of Cameron's name. Taking pity on her, he decided to have his own talk with her. After shutting her door, he moved around the car and took the driver's seat.

"Jennifer," he said, turning to her instead of turning on the ignition. "You look like you need to… what's the word my nurses use? Vent?"

Surprised, Jennifer looked at him. She opened her mouth, only to close it immediately. Then she looked over warily, as if she was embarrassed.

"Justin, you've been great about this… thing we have," she began awkwardly.

"You mean," he grinned. "Not many men would be thrilled when a woman they're seeing discourages any future between them, encourages you to date others, and only gives quick pecks on the cheek at the end of a date? Or when your date looks beautiful but absolutely miserable because she'd rather be with someone else?"

Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Relax," Justin said with humor. "You've been clear the entire time that this wouldn't go anywhere. But I'm not blind. And now that we're talking about it, how about telling me what's on your mind. As your _friend_."

She twisted her hands in her lap, avoiding his eyes. Opening her mouth a few times as if she was about to talk, she looked utterly speechless and embarrassed. Finally, she looked down and began to talk, not stopping until everything spilled out. She described her feelings for Cam, from the moment of their first dinner together the night Teal'C never showed up to tonight.

"Justin," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I never promised you anything, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything sooner."

Glad she'd been honest with him, he started the car and pulled out. "You have nothing to apologize for. I've known the entire time. Well, almost the entire time. The biggest clue was when you were sick. The Colonel, even though he tried to hide it, gave away a lot that night."

"So," Jennifer began. "Why? Why did you go along with this the entire time if you knew?"

He laughed. "Because it was fun to have a woman who was willing to be a last minute date to something I dreaded going to… or to the movies or dinner. I enjoyed being with you. And it's not like I didn't see other women. But I haven't had much luck in finding anyone who stuck. So if you know of any single women who'll be at this thing…"

She snorted. "Not very likely."

"Hmm…. Maybe the waitress will be cute."

Jennifer laughed.

* * *

><p>Cameron pulled into the reception hall. Instead of fighting for a parking spot, he pulled into the valet lane.<p>

He hurried around his car, tossing the keys to a young man who looked like he barely had a driver's license himself. As he opened the door to his car, he tried to clear his mind and be an attentive date…. Even though the idea of having one was Sam's doing.

Lorri stepped out of the car, smiling in appreciation.

"A man with manners," she grinned. "You don't find that too often these days."

"Especially working with teenagers, I imagine," Cameron noted.

She smiled. "Actually, you'd be surprised. I think more boys have held the door open for me than adult men lately."

Lorri Novack was a local high school teacher. Samantha had met her at a science conference Lorri had attended earlier this month. Cameron laughed when she told him how she'd placed a guilt trip on Samantha to commit to career day at her school in the spring.

As they proceeded to the doors, he noticed Lorri looking warily at everyone. It surprised him, because he didn't peg her for the shy type. In the car, she was filled with humorous stories about her teaching job and had entertained him for most of the ride. Now, she seemed slightly out of place.

"Problem?" He asked.

She kept looking around. "Dealing with one uniform is different than a crowd of you." Lorri must've picked up on his confusion. "Okay, confession time. Even though I reside in this city, I've made it a point to never date military. Which , by the way, is pretty difficult to do, with so many military men living here."

Cameron couldn't help but stare down at her in amusement. "And yet you agreed to this thing tonight with me?"

Lorri looked up at him, sheepishly. "I only agreed because Colonel Carter thought I could rope in a few more guests for career day. Did I tell you I'm the activities coordinator at the school? It's my job to sweet talk a bunch of your types into coming."

"So you were dreading this just as much as I was?" Cameron laughed.

"Probably more," she muttered. "Sorry. No offense. My brother is military. Marine. And I have a hard enough time worrying about him. I'd like to avoid adding another worry on my list." Lorri looked up at him, biting her lip. "So you're not mad?"

He snorted. "Quite the contrary. More like relieved. No offense. Come on," he placed a guiding hand to lead her through the ballroom doors. "I'll help you rope a few people in for your school thing."

* * *

><p>Cameron and Jennifer, with their prospective dates, ate at the same table at dinner. By chance, Jennifer landed in the seat next to Lorri. And as much as she fought it, she found herself in several conversations with the school teacher and thoroughly enjoyed talking with her. Even Justin was roaring with laughter with some of the stories she told of her experiences in the classroom.<p>

"So you're telling me that this kid purposely got himself kicked out of his English class so that he could have an opportunity to sneak into a Biology lab to see a real pig's heart? Seriously?" Justin wiped his mouth and sat back in amazement. "Well, you can't fault the kid on his curiosity. Maybe you have a future doctor on your hands."

Lorri snorted. "Not a chance," she rolled her eyes. "He has absolutely no interest in anything other than blood and gore. If anything, he'll be the next number one crime novelist. The kid is a genius at writing."

Laughing, Jennifer had to admit the only thing she had against the woman was that she was here as Cam's date. And from the looks of things, it seemed as if Cam was genuinely enjoying himself. Suddenly feeling sorry for herself, she felt the need to duck out of the conversation for a few minutes.

"Excuse me," she said, pushing out her chair. Directing the apology mostly at Justin, she also glanced at Cameron. "I just need to speak to Samantha for a second."

The men stood, making her give them a small smile of appreciation as she headed toward Sam in the far corner of the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jennifer left, Justin saw a General he hadn't met before approach the table.<p>

"Colonel, may I have a few minutes of your time?" the General asked, obviously surprising Cameron.

"Yes, sir," he stood immediately, giving a quick word to Lorri that he'd be back shortly. "Justin, would you mind keeping Lorri company?"

"Of course not," Justin replied.

Truth be told, Justin was enjoying himself immensely. The woman seated two seats from him, with the one between them now empty, intrigued him. He'd never thought the profession of teaching could be so entertaining. But the most interesting part of the evening was that he'd noticed twice that Lorri had glanced questioningly at him whenever she caught Jennifer or Cameron glancing at each other.

They both watched Cameron walk away with the General, staying silent as if by mutual consent until he was out of hearing. As subtly as possibly, Lorri looked back at him with a grin and slid over one seat toward him.

She leaned over and said in a low voice, "Is it me, or do our dates have a history?"

Justin grinned, leaning over conspiratorially. "More like a current event, but they're too stubborn to do anything about it."

"Really?" she asked. "Well, I did hear she wasn't here for very long. How far away is her next assignment?"

Justin tried to not laugh. "As far as it gets." He gave her a look. "You're taking this well. Most women wouldn't be happy to catch their date looking at someone else."

She shrugged. "I'd never date a uniform. I'm just here for career day."

"Okay, you lost me," Justin laughed. "Explain."

Lorri eagerly filled him in on the upcoming event she was coordinating at the high school with local professionals.

"Now it's your turn," Lorri said, leaning over to him again. "Why in the world have you stuck around for over a year knowing the woman you're seeing has a thing for Cameron?"

Explaining how Jennifer was up front and honest with him, he began to formulate a plan even as he spoke.

"Lorri," he said casually. "I'd like to make a deal with you. Do you need anyone from the medical field? Say, a heart surgeon?"

"Why, I do have some openings at the medical table," she grinned. "And what are you asking for in return?"

Justin caught an innocent flirtation in her voice. Not hesitating, he only paused to make sure neither of their dates was nearby. "Jennifer's miserable. Her time here is almost up. I'd like to give her and the Colonel a little nudge in the right direction. Care to help? For say, a commitment to attend career night?"

"Deal," she said. "What's the plan?"

"There is none," he muttered, trying to figure out what to do. "Just follow my lead." Giving her a grin, he added, "Mind if I ask how you'd feel about going on a date with a surgeon?"

Lorri smiled. "Very comfortable."

Justin noticed someone announce for all military officers receiving awards to move to the front of the room to be introduced.

"Cam's going to enjoy this," Justin turned to see Samantha Carter smirking. "They're planning on opening the dance floor by having all honorees come up with their prospective spouses and dates. Cam hates the attention."

"Really?" Justin turned back to Lorri and quickly stood up. "Pretend you need to use the restroom."

"What?" she asked in confusion, but then slowly realized what he was attempting. "Oh. Right. Yup, be right back."

Lorri hurried off for the doors to the ballroom just as Jennifer returned to the table.

"There you are," Jennifer said to Samantha. "I was looking for you. I-"

"Uh, will one of you help out the Colonel over there?" Justin broke in, winking at Samantha and darting his eyes at Jennifer's back. "Sorry to interrupt, but they're not going to begin the first dance of the night until all the honorees have a partner. Lorri just stepped out a minute ago and isn't back yet."

Samantha looked at the dance floor, then turned to Jennifer and pushed her in the direction of Cameron. "Go. Put the poor man out of his misery."

"I-" Jennifer said, stumbling a bit. "Alright."

Justin stood, standing next to Samantha. "Well, that didn't go as smoothly as I'd like, but it got the job done."

"This is weird," Samantha said as they watched Cameron's surprised reaction to Jennifer. Unable to hide his true feelings, he smiled a bit as his arms went around her. "I'd given up on those two. But then you go and-"

"Set my date up with his date?" Lorri came back, half hiding behind Samantha so that the couple dancing wouldn't see her. "Yeah. This is going down as the weirdest date I've ever been on. My senior girls will love to hear this story."

Samantha grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're both taking it well. But do you think it'll work?"

Justin looked at her confidently. "Not a doubt in my mind."

"Carter!" General O'Neill yelled over to her from two tables over. "They're making me dance. You know I hate that."

"Sorry, sir," Samantha replied, not looking sympathetic.

He walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and made his way to the floor. "If I have to be miserable, you do too."

Samantha looked a little surprised, but not at all miserable once O'Neill placed his arms around her.

"Hmm…" Lorri said, shoulder to shoulder with Justin. "It looks as if another pair could use some of your help."

Still thinking, Justin turned to her. "I can only deal with one stubborn couple a night."

The dance ended. They watched as Colonel Mitchell looked reluctant to let Jennifer go. After a long look, the pair parted ways. Mitchell headed to the bar, while Jennifer was approached by a woman Justin recognized from the SGC.

"Lorri," Justin said, turning to her slightly. For a moment, he was distracted by her being so close to him. She had the most amazing hazel eyes, filled with life and humor. It was beginning to look like pairing together their dates would work to their advantage as well.

"I have an idea, but you'll need a ride home. Would you feel comfortable letting me drive you?"

"Of course," Lorri immediately answered. "What do you want me to do?"

He handed his car keys to her. "Take this to the valet. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Justin walked toward the bar and stood beside Cameron, who was waiting for a drink. Cameron didn't look surprised to see him.

"Look," Cameron began, grabbing his drink and downing half the glass. Justin blinked in surprise, but then was relieved to see it was just water. "I know what you're going to say. I shouldn't have danced with her. And if you're half as smart as Sam says you are, you know I have feelings for her that I shouldn't."

Justin had fight back the grin that was forming.

"That being said, I'm not the type of guy who poaches on another man's territory, but-"

"Colonel," Justin said, breaking in. "There is nothing going on between Jennifer and I. We've only been friends this entire time."

Cameron looked at him and blinked in surprise.

"Now, what I'd actually like to do is ask for your permission to drive Lorri home," Justin asked.

Cameron looked horrified, turning to scan for the woman. "I almost forgot- she must be pretty steamed at-"

"Colonel," Justin said impatiently but with humor. "It's okay. Actually, it's better than okay. But since I'm also a man who wouldn't want to poach on a man's territory…"

Cameron began to understand. "Wow. Okay. This is strange… you and Lorri? And you're not mad about me dancing with Jen?"

"Yeah, I'm getting that a lot from people tonight," Justin said. "Look, I'm giving you an opportunity tonight. And yes, I've known most of the time that Jennifer had no desire to pursue a relationship with me. It seems as if she never was interested in anyone, actually. Except for you."

Cameron looked nervous, as if he didn't believe it.

"Colonel, she's standing over there," Justin said firmly. "If you don't talk to her tonight, it's never going to happen. "So go. You have my blessing."

"And Lorri's okay with all of this?" Cameron asked, making sure Justin would take care of her.

"She's getting my car as we speak," Justin said. "However, I don't know if she's more interested in me or my promise that I'd do career night for her."

Cameron gave off a small laugh.

Justin clapped him on the back. "I'll get an update from Samantha tomorrow. Take care of Jennifer, Colonel. She's special."

Cameron watched as Justin momentarily paused by Jennifer, whispered in her ear, and then left the ballroom. Finishing his water, he caught Jennifer's surprised expression as she processed whatever Justin had told her.

"Here goes nothing…" he murmured, walking intently to her. He noticed that she instantly picked up that he was headed her way.

"Excuse me, Anna," Cameron said, touching her arm gently and reaching out for Jennifer's hand. "I need a few minutes with your boss."

Jennifer, looking surprised, allowed Cameron to guide her to a nearby balcony. Cameron cursed when it was full of people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another one nearby with a theater-style roping preventing guests from venturing past it. Quickly, he unhooked it, guided Jennifer through, and hanged the roping back up behind them.

Turning to her, he grabbed her hand and brought her to a darkened corner.

"Jen, I have a lot on my mind and it's not going to come out perfect. So let me fumble through this before you say anything," Cameron warned.

Jennifer blinked, then nodded. He hadn't let go of her hand yet, and they stood facing each other.

"The entire time you've been here…well, it's made me happy. More than I've been in a long time. From that first week when Teal'C and I moved you into the apartment… I loved hanging around and talking with you. And when we kissed that one night in the gazebo- I felt something. But I understand why we both made the decision not to begin a relationship."

Cameron took a deep breath, not once letting his gaze leave her eyes.

"And even though we said we'd date, none of the women compared to what I feel for you," Cameron said. "So what I'm saying is that whatever we started that night in the gazebo doesn't even begin to measure up against what I feel for you now. And I'm tired of fighting it, or telling myself it's pointless when you're leaving. Because I'll still feel the same way once you leave."

"Cam," Jennifer squeezed his hand, trying to interrupt.

"No, just let me get it all out," Cameron sighed, struggling with the words. "I'm saying that I care a lot for you, Jen. More than friends. I'm telling you that I've never felt this way about another woman. And I'm asking you to consider us as a couple. Irregardless of what happens in the next few months."

Letting out a deep breath, he kept looking at her. When she didn't say anything, he looked concerned.

"Okay, say something, Jen," Cameron hesitantly said.

Jennifer sucked in a breath and shook her head. Cameron tensed, thinking he'd read her wrong.

"I don't know what to say," Jennifer said, then walking closer to him. "I think you said it all."

Cameron groaned. "That's not an answer, Jen."

She gave him a big smile. Jennifer walked into his arms and sank into his surprised embrace. The breath that he'd been holding escaped him as his heart pounded in his chest.

He brought up one hand to her hair, smoothing it down and brought her forehead to his lips.

"It's that easy?" he asked with a laugh.

Jennifer positioned herself so that she was still cushioned against his chest but also able to see his eyes.

"Look at all the time we wasted, Cam. I want to kick myself for not listening to my heart and pushing you away that one afternoon on top of Cheyenne Mountain. Not to mention I felt the urge to slap every woman you went out with after my brilliant idea of seeing other people."

Cameron laughed. He momentarily looked heavenward, cherishing the feeling of holding her close. Unable to wait any longer, he tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes. They were both smiling as their lips finally met.

"Hmmm," Cameron murmured against her lips. "Even better than the first time."

Jennifer raised on her toes, stretching upward in his arms and deepened the kiss. "And the second time."

Cameron, finding it difficult to think at the moment, remembered their impromptu New Year's Eve kiss and paused for a second. "That wasn't a real kiss. It didn't count."

"Hmph," Jennifer said. "Then I shouldn't mention that kiss kept me up late at night for days."

Cameron pulled back, still keeping his arms firmly around her. "Really?"

"Cam, just shut up and kiss me."

He laughed, then dipped his head down again. The kiss lasted for minutes. In the background, he could hear people passing the entrance to the balcony. He didn't care about anything- just that the woman in his arms was finally his.

"Ah, there he is," they both heard a voice come up from behind them. Cameron turned, shielding Jennifer from the approaching form. "See, Carter, we're not interrupting a thing."

Cameron saw O'Neill, followed by a scowling Samantha, emerge from the lighted entrance of the balcony.

Samantha eyed Cameron's hands still on Jennifer and gave the General a look of disgust.

"Oops," O'Neill said now that they were closer and could see exactly what they'd interrupted. "Well, I guess we did. Sorry, Colonel. Doc."

"Cam," Samantha said with a smile. "They're about to announce your award. You better get in there."

Cameron blinked, forgetting about the reason he'd been invited and ordered to attend tonight's function. "Shoot." He looked back at Jennifer, finding it more appealing to just stay hidden on the balcony.

"Go, son," O'Neill said, patting his shoulder. "Carter will make sure the Doc here gets back to her table."

Cameron sighed. Despite the fact that General O'Neill was a foot away from him, he quickly bent down and gave Jennifer one last kiss.

O'Neill cleared his throat, unable to hold back a grin, while Samantha did nothing to hide her smile.

"Be back soon," he said, following O'Neill off the balcony and back into the ballroom.

"Wow," Samantha said.

"Yeah," Jennifer said, a bit dazed. "You're telling me. The man can kiss."

"So, then it's official…" Samantha prompted her as they walked back in.

Jennifer shook her head. "Yeah. It happened so fast."

Samantha snorted. "Yup, two years is pretty fast."

Now that her brain was on its way to working again, Jennifer lightly smacked Sam. "Ten years, Sam. That's all I'll say."

Wisely, Samantha closed her mouth.

They paused as they reached the side of the room upon hearing Cameron's name called. Jennifer watched him climb the stairs, give a humbling speech of gratitude for the award. But when he thanked the team he worked with at the end of his speech, she smiled when his eyes met hers from across the room.

"Heroes come in many forms," Cameron said with a grin. "From the ingenious scientists I work with to incredibly brave doctors. Sometimes we forget that without them, our jobs would be near impossible at times. They've saved my butt or the lives of others many times. So that being said, I want to extend the honor of this award to those who never get a chance to be recognized."

The crowd clapped, rising to their feet. Jennifer clapped along with them until she saw a woman they'd sat with at dinner waving at her, pointing at her purse she was holding up. Indicating that Jennifer had a call, she rushed over and retrieved her phone. Seeing it was Maggie, a feeling of dread came over her.

By this time, Cameron had made his way back to his table. Seeing her reach for her phone, the grin he had on his face died.

"Is it your dad?" he said, leaning down.

When she nodded, he picked up her purse and led her out of the ballroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Cameron's heart ached for her. As they made their way out of the ballroom, he steered her to a private area and listened to her side of the conversation. At one point, Jennifer reached over and grabbed for his hand. He looked at their intertwined fingers, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand to comfort her.

He felt helpless as he overheard the conversation through the phone. It sounded like Joe Keller's time was drawing to a close. He knew they'd anticipated it, but it sounded like he was fading faster than they'd hoped.

"I'll be there in the morning," Jennifer said to her stepmother. "Are you sure you don't need me tonight?"

Her body began to sag into his and he momentarily let go of her hand so that he could wrap an arm around her. Fumbling a bit for his valet key, he prepared to leave as soon as she was through with her conversation. When she hit the end button, he took the phone from her and set it into her purse. Gathering her close, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jen," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to head out there tonight?"

She shook her head. "No. Maggie said they're letting him rest up tonight with a big dose of pain killers so that we can say our goodbyes tomorrow and however longer he lasts."

He nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Valet was quick to bring their car. They rode home in mostly silence. Cameron didn't let go of her hand once.

"Can I come with you in the morning?" Cameron asked. "I'd really like to be there."

She blinked out of her dazed state. "I'd love that. Wait, don't you have that important trade mission tomorrow? Cam, they specifically requested you and Sam. You can't miss it."

"I know," Cam replied. "But they can beam me back before my check in time. I'll be able to stay with you until then."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to make you do that. You've been there so much for me already."

Cameron pulled into his parking space and turned to her. "Jennifer, I meant everything I said on the balcony. And maybe this isn't the best time or most romantic place to say this, but I love you. I love you so much and I feel helpless that I can't do more for you. If I could scrap this mission, I would in a heartbeat."

Not hearing the last sentence, she felt her eyes filling up. No one, besides her father, had ever expressed their love for her. Jennifer placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned over to gently kiss his mouth.

"You're everything I could possibly need to get through this, Cam," Jennifer sighed.

He kissed her back, gentling holding on to her arms in comfort.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. "I'll go shower and change and bring my bag to your place. I just don't want to be alone."

"Would've suggested it myself if you didn't," he said, getting out of the car. "I'll wait for you and make some calls."

She nodded as they made their way into her condo. Sending a quick text of congratulations and short message of her father's condition to Julia, she began packing her bags.

* * *

><p>Cam had finished his calls to Landry and Samantha. Both had expressed their condolences and well wishes for Jennifer. Landry hated to remind him that the mission had to go on tomorrow, but gave approval for Cameron to travel in the morning to Wisconsin.<p>

When Jennifer was packed and ready, they left her condo and made their way to his. He quickly warmed up water in the tea kettle, knowing she'd want something warm to drink. He reached into the cabinet where he'd place the tea he'd purchased for her and placed the mug into her hands. Promising to take only a few minutes to shower himself and change, he momentarily left Jennifer to wander over to the couch.

* * *

><p>So much had changed in two years. Since high school, she was never around to place many roots until Atlantis. But now, being here for two years, Jennifer found herself wishing she could stay longer.<p>

Her time with her father was nearing, signifying the end of her leave from Atlantis. The one person who'd seen her through every emotion of her time spent back on Earth continued to support her. As much as her mind dreaded the upcoming days, she felt a strong feeling of hope. She knew that when her father was gone, someone here truly loved her. Although her thoughts and emotions were mostly about her father right now, Jennifer couldn't resist feeling happiness that even though one thing was coming to an end, another beautiful chapter in her life was about to begin.

Cameron chose that moment to walk back down the stairs, arms full of pillows and a throw blanket, to where she was sitting on the couch. She set the mug down on the table and watched as he set the pillow on the couch and pulled her down into his arms.

"I thought it'd be better if we stayed out here," he thoughtfully said. "Besides, we've already proven that this couch had enough room for us the last time you slept over."

Earning a grin from her, she wiggled closer into his arms. "Ah. How could I forget that time. And if I'm not mistaken, I think Sheppard and Ronon were a little irked with you on that visit."

Surprised, he propped up on his elbow. "You noticed all that?"

"Of course. You and Sheppard looked like you were ready to come to blows in the kitchen. That's why I came in, pretending to want the drinks."

"Nothing gets past you," he murmured. Cameron trailed his fingers over her jaw, gazing intently into her eyes. "How are you doing? Really?"

Jennifer smiled. "Oddly enough, I'm okay. I feel grateful that I had almost a full two years to spend with him. And now, I have you."

"You always had me," he immediately admitted. "I swear I began to fall in love with you two years ago in the gazebo."

Blown away and humbled by his honesty, Jennifer felt the tears overflowing from her eyes. "Cameron, how do I deserve this?" She pulled him down and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much."

He held her tight in his arms until she finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cameron and Jennifer emerged from the elevator at the SGC, nearly bumping into General Landry.<p>

"General," Cameron said, loosening the hold his one arm had around Jennifer. "Good morning."

"Colonel," Landry acknowledged, then turned his attention to Jennifer. "Dr. Keller, we had a slight problem arise around 0300 last night. The ship in orbit had an emergency come up and they had to leave."

Jennifer looked a little panicked to Cameron and then back to Landry. "Sir, do I need to arrange a flight?"

Landry shook his head. "We had a few people on hand that quickly thought things through. Luckily, the operator on night shift knew you were depending to be transported to Wisconsin tomorrow. He gave me a call and we came up with another solution."

General Landry cocked his head down the hallway. "Your father and stepmother were beamed here instead. Dr. Collins was called in to oversee the transfer. Mr. Keller is resting comfortably down the hall. We figured it was the only way to get you to him in a hurry before the ship left orbit."

Cameron and Jennifer both blinked in disbelief.

"I know, it's highly irregular," Landry admitted. "But after a call to your stepmother, she assured us that your father had already spoken to family back in Wisconsin and only wanted to be with you when he woke up."

Jennifer took a relieved breath. "General, I can't thank you enough. You've gone above and beyond."

Landry nodded, giving a rare gesture by cupping her shoulder. "We wish we could do more."

* * *

><p>Jennifer's father woke shortly after Jennifer arrived in the room. He was alert as he could be and coherently answered most of Jennifer's questions. She could tell the end was near by his appearance and studying his vital signs.<p>

Dr. Collins had left the room immediately after she arrived, giving the pair their privacy. Within the hour, Jennifer watched her dad fall asleep again. She hoped he'd rest and revive again to speak with her a few more times, but it was out of her hands.

Cameron knocked softly at the door. "Mind if I come in for a few?"

Jennifer nodded, indicating for him to sit in the chair she'd neglected to use. Instead, Jennifer had perched onto a corner of her father's bed, eager to remain as close as possible to him. Cameron approached quietly, placing an arm around her shoulders and tucking her into his side.

"How's he holding up?" Cameron asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Good. He's not in much pain, thanks to what Collins is getting to him in the IV."

"And you?" Cameron asked, looking at her. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she said, leaning up to kiss him. Feeling a wave of comfort wash over her, she couldn't resist lengthening the kiss. "I love you, Cameron."

Cameron tightened his hold as he murmured the same sentiments back to her.

Jennifer felt movement beside her.

"You kissing my girl, Colonel?" her father managed to get out. His eyes struggled to remain open. Jennifer saw the corner of his mouth go up in pleasure. "It's about time, boy."

Jennifer gasped and couldn't resist a smile as well. "I thought you were sleeping."

Her father cleared his throat, clearly trying to stay up. "Obviously."

Jennifer just shook her head as Cameron gave her father a smile. "Sir, I finally convinced her that she can't live without me."

Joe Keller coughed a bit, waving off Jennifer as she tried to get down to help him. "Glad to hear." He opened his eyes once more. "Give me a minute with him."

Uncertain, Jennifer looked back at Cameron. If Cameron had been surprised, he recovered quickly. Shrugging, she walked out of the door.

"Sir, I hope you're okay with-" Cameron began, only to be interrupted.

"Of course I am. To be honest with you, son, it was a dying wish of mine to see the two of you together," Joe admitted. "You're a fine, young man. I couldn't wish better for my daughter."

Overwhelmed by his approval, Cameron swallowed and nodded.

"Then I better take the next step," Cameron sat down, scooting closer to the bed. "I promise you that I'll take care of her. And even though we've only been together for less than 12 hours, sir, I'd like to ask your permission… for when the time comes… I have ever intention on marrying Jennifer. I don't have a ring. And I don't know when I'll ask her. But it's going to happen."

This time, Joe Keller gave him a wide, approving smile.

"I'd like nothing better," he replied. "And thank you…for giving me a final reassurance that she'll be taken care of."

Cameron saw Jennifer peak her head in the door. Not wanting her to miss talking to her father for a minute more, Cameron stood and reached his hand down. Despite the fact that cancer had overtaken his body, Cameron received an impressive handshake from the man.

"It was an honor, Colonel," her father said, then turned his attention to his daughter.

* * *

><p>Colonel Sheppard and Ronon stepped through the gate. They'd received a transmission regarding Keller's father during the night. Giving the reins of the city over to Major Lorne, Sheppard enlisted Ronon's help and a few others to come back to support Jennifer.<p>

They headed into the infirmary while General Landry's assistant informed them that Mr. Keller had been transferred to the mountain during the night. Sheppard was surprised, but glad they'd taken care of Jennifer's father and helped her in saying her final good-byes.

Before they could seek her out, the SGC doctors had to give them another check. Used to the drill, they sat on opposite beds. Ronon looked bored and anxious, kicking legs impatiently under the gurney. Sheppard glanced around to a group of men who'd wandered in. The others that had come with them were taken to another part of the infirmary.

They heard the voices of a few men from nearby. None of them had noticed the Atlantian's since a curtain hid most of their view. Sheppard couldn't help but overhear their casual conversation.

"I heard Mitchell almost missed receiving his award last night," one of them said. "Something about General O'Neil having to track him down. I guess he was on the balcony with a woman."

Another man chuckled. "Oh, it gets better, my man. Rumor has it that he was caught making out with this woman."

"No way," said another man. "Man, it must've been embarrassing. I heard Colonel Carter was there as well."

"I wonder who it was?" someone else asked.

A nurse chimed in. "I heard he went with a local high school teacher. Someone came through today and said they looked happy together last night."

Ronon raised his eyebrow in amusement while Sheppard couldn't help but laugh.

"Sheppard," the man in question breezed in, nodding at Ronon as well. "General Landry just informed me of your arrival. Thanks for coming."

Cameron drew the curtain aside, revealing the men on the other side. All looked surprised and embarrassed to see two legends of Atlantis sitting on the other side. Luckily, a nurse came by and ushered them to the lab station.

Sheppard shook his hand, still wondering about the conversation they'd overheard. "Mitchell. Thanks for asking Landry to send a transmission. How's Keller doing?"

"Well enough," Cameron said, sitting next to Ronon.

"Is her father still alive?" Ronon bluntly asked.

"I just came from talking with him," Cameron said. "He's still coherent and speaking at this point. But from what Collins told me, he may not last much longer. Jennifer's in there now with him. Maggie slept for a few hours after they arrived and is on her way in there, too."

The two men nodded.

"Heard you had quite a night last night," Sheppard said, filling in the silence.

Cameron couldn't resist grinning. "It was a good night. One I won't forget, that's for sure."

"Colonel, General Landry moved up the pre-mission meeting. He's waiting for you and your team in the conference room. He said it'd give you more time staying with Dr. Keller later on today," a sergeant approached them and said.

"Good," Cameron said, quickly walking out of the room. "Do you guys mind keeping close for a bit while I go? Radio me if she needs anything."

John nodded. "We'll head down there as soon as we're released."

* * *

><p>Much later, Maggie squeezed Jennifer's hand. An hour ago, her father had fallen into a deep sleep and hadn't come out since.<p>

"He's leaving in a few minutes, isn't he?" Maggie asked, talking about Cameron's mission. "Why don't you go say good-bye? I'll stay here."

Jennifer nodded. "I'll only be a minute."

She hurried through the halls, stopping only a few seconds for two people who expressed their sadness for her. Receiving a few hugs along the way, she made it to the arsenal room. Spotting him in the corner and not seeing anyone in the room, Jennifer quickly walked in.

"Hey," she began. "You're not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?"

As Cameron looked up and smiled, she flew into his arms and kissed him. Surprised, he gave a momentary laugh, grabbing and lifting her, and took over the kiss.

"Stay safe," she murmured against his lips. "I love you, Cameron Mitchell."

Nothing could stop Cameron from grinning, but his eyes darted to the corner of the room against the doorway. "Sweetheart, not that I don't appreciate the send off, but we're not alone."

A shocked John Sheppard and Ronon stood in the corner. They'd accompanied Mitchell to the arsenal room and had been sitting in the corner while Cameron had packed up his pack.

"Oops," Jennifer said, flushing. "I thought you guys were grabbing lunch."

Both were still starring at the sight of their former CMO still wrapped in the arms of Mitchell.

"Yeah," Sheppard coughed. "We finished."

"Well, I better get back. Be careful, Cam." She unwound her arms, squeezing his hand before leaving.

Cameron turned to the men after she left. When they starred at him accusingly, he sighed. "I thought you knew. When we were back in the infirmary-"

"We'd heard a rumor about you and a woman last night, but not _who _it was," Sheppard admitted.

No longer caring what they thought, he shrugged. "Problem, Sheppard?"

Ronon still looked slightly menacing but Sheppard seemed to have recovered. "No. But how are you going to work this, Mitchell? Have you thought that far?"

"Orders change, Sheppard," Mitchell said. "You never know when Atlantis may need more military. Or Jen could get called back." He paused for a minute. "I'm not saying it'll be easy, but it sure beats nothing."

Daniel poked his head in. "Ready, Cam?"

Cameron nodded. Turning to the men, he took on a serious expression. "Take care of her while I'm gone. I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

Before he could leave, Ronon called out. "Mitchell- do you love her?"

Cameron stopped and turned. "More than anything."

Satisfied, Ronon nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>"Honey, I've said my goodbyes," Maggie kissed Jennifer's check. Joe Keller's vitals had significantly turned for the worse in the last hour. "I'm going to duck out now and go to the room they provided. This should be your time to say good-bye."<p>

Jennifer shook her head. "You're his wife. You should stay."

"Yes, but honey, you were his daughter longer," Maggie assured her. "I'm going to go. A nurse will come get me later."

Nodding, Jennifer turned back to her father. Eyeing the vitals, she knew it wouldn't be much longer.

She had no regrets. Everything she could've possibly told her father had been said. And the fact he knew that she was in a relationship now with Cameron made her grateful that he'd made it to see them together.

Nurses had been told to remain out of the room. Despite that, Jennifer drew the curtain around the bed in the private room they'd set up for her father. She then climbed up into bed next to him, set her head onto his shoulder, and treasured the last moments with him.

Thirty minutes later, Joe Keller left this world. Jennifer squeezed her eyes when she heard the monitors send of the alerts. Not caring that Dr. Collins himself came into the room, he felt him place a comforting arm on her shoulder as he turned off the monitor. She remained where she was until both Ronon and Sheppard finally came in and led her from the room together.

* * *

><p>There are three more chapters left, plus an epilogue I still need to write. Just as a side note- I do not hold a medical degree, so most of the information I researched about her father's cancer came from searching online.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Three days later, Joe Keller was put to rest back in his hometown of Chippewa Falls.

Local and out of state family came, overwhelming Jennifer with support. She was never alone in those days of traveling and putting together the plans for the service and burial.

Cameron still hadn't returned from their trade mission. It was expected they may be several days, but she'd hoped he'd be back for the funeral. To her surprise, General Landry personally gave his condolences to Jennifer, expressing an apology that he couldn't recall Cameron due to the sensitivity to the trade talks off world. She assured him that she understood.

Jennifer drove to the cemetery with Maggie. It was a familiar place- her mother was also buried here. Although she hadn't visited her mother's plot since college, the sloping hills and well-tended gardens in the area quickly came back from her memories of the place.

Maggie stepped around the car and opened the door for her.

"Sorry," Jennifer said. "I checked out mentally for a minute."

Her stepmother had been a Godsend during this time. Although they both had accepted their short time left with her father, it was still expected for them both to grieve. And they had. From the moment Jennifer, led by John and Ronon, knocked on Maggie's door back at the SGC to let her know of Joe's passing, to planning the funeral, they'd wept and laughed on occasion more than they could've imagined.

"I think everyone's waiting," Maggie said, glancing at the spot where her father's casket was to be buried.

Jennifer was glad her father had given most of his wishes ahead of time, leaving less guesswork for her stepmother and herself. He wished to have a short service, around the graveside.

She looked up where her mother was buried, which would be next to her father, and wasn't surprised that so many family and friends of her father had come to pay their final respects. But as the two walked closer, Jennifer was surprised to see many of her coworkers and friends from the SGC. She smiled at as many as she could, knowing the Pastor would begin the service as soon as she was seated.

But when Sheppard cleared his throat, she glanced at him and saw him indicated for her to look at the row behind him. There, sitting behind the SGC workers, were over a dozen of her friends from Atlantis. Gasping, she couldn't help breaking her stride from her seat to quickly grab a few hugs from those she hadn't seen in over two years- Teyla, holding Torren in her lap, Rodney, Radek, and several of her nurses on staff all murmured their sympathy but also held her tight to show how much they'd missed her. By the time she'd arrived at her seat, Jennifer already had tears on her cheeks.

The Pastor, watching with a smile on his face, nodded at her. He was a local pastor, one she's never met, but knew her father had spoke to often in the hospital during his treatments.

"In my line of work, I often meet families who are left burying their loved ones on their own. This is not the case, I can clearly see. And let me express my gratitude on behalf of this lovely young woman here. I can clearly see, from this large gathering, that she is well loved."

He began the service, talking about God's word regarding life and death. He continued on to summarize her father's life, from the time he was a boy to his last days fighting the cancer. Jennifer held Maggie's hand the entire time.

When the service was over, the Pastor gave her an opportunity to give a testimony of her father's life. Squeezing Maggie's hand, she left her seat and walked up next to the closed casket. Even though she'd planned what to say, she found herself straying from her original plans.

"Life is uncertain," Jennifer said in a quiet, but strong voice. "I've learned that hundreds of times over now. As a kid, I never thought I'd lose a parent. It wasn't in my comprehension. But then I lost my mother."

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"There was a void there when we first lost her. But my father-" she said, voice breaking slightly. "My father filled that void. He became both parents to me," she spoke, then turning to her cousin Julia. "And my family.. they also made sure that void was filled."

She took a deep breath, looking over at many of her friends from Atlantis and from the SGC. "Then as an adult, I learned more about life's uncertainty through my profession. I've lost many friends, between diseases or from those who continue to risk their lives for our safety. So what I want to say today is that I'm so thankful for my father- because he taught me the importance of cherishing every moment we have with one another. Losing my mother was hard on him, but it made him appreciate our family and friends and our time that we're given on Earth. And when Maggie came around, he seized the opportunity to love and be loved. I hope each of you appreciate one another- and have no regrets, because we may regret opportunities missed when we take time, friends, and loved ones for granted."

Giving a smile, she looked back at the Pastor.

"Those are wise words from someone so young," the man said. "And now, I'd like four or five of Jennifer's close friends and family to volunteer to come stand next to her as we say our final words to Joe Keller around the casket. Margaret, if you can stand with her as well."

Jennifer watched as several stood- Julia was the first, followed by Samantha, Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla. Torren gave a small protest when Teyla plopped him into McKay's lap, but to her surprise, McKay whispered something into his ear and the small boy gave him a grin and wrapped his arms around him. Rodney's eyes got huge, giving the child an uncomfortable pat on the back. Meeting Jennifer's eyes, he gave a sheepish eye roll.

Ronon arrived first, loosely placing an arm around her. Julia stood at her other side.

"Thank you," the Pastor spoke out. "And at this time-"

Ronon cleared his throat, looking back toward the grouping of cars in the lot. "Can you hold on? One more person is on the way."

Jennifer couldn't see beyond Ronon's large frame, so when Ronon looked back at her and gave a grin, she was surprised when he made way for Cameron. Dressed in full uniform, he jogged up next to her and immediately wrapped his arm around her.

"Sorry," he said in a low voice. Looking up at the Pastor, he nodded in respect. "I apologize for interrupting."

The Pastor smiled. "Again," he told the crowd. "This young woman is very lucky to have so many who care for her."

Cameron held her tightly against him, bending down to place a kiss on top of her head. Ronon came up behind her and stood in support as the Pastor gave the final words. He then called for everyone to pass the casket, until only Jennifer and those who stood around her remained.

"Now, if all of you can say your final goodbyes, I'm sure Jennifer and Margaret would like one last chance with him," the Pastor said, nodding to Jennifer and leaving.

Sam, Sheppard and Ronon all approached the casket and paused, leaving several moments later. Cameron moved to do the same, squeezing her hand before leaving.

Standing together with Margaret, they both silently approached the casket.

"Thank you," Margaret said to Jennifer. "For sharing him with me. Especially when you knew he didn't have much more time left to go. I'm not sure if many daughters would have it in their heart to be so generous."

Jennifer's eyes welled up. Turning to wrap her arms around her stepmother, she felt the tears overflow.

"The best gift my dad left me was another mom," Jennifer sniffed. "He may have left me, but he gave me you to stay in his place. I missed out on having a mom most of my life. And I'm so grateful that he married you."

Maggie broke, finally. The entire service, she had remained calm. But Jennifer's words moved her.

"Oh, sweetheart," Maggie cried. "You are such a treasure that Joe gave to me, too."

Jennifer stepped back finally, wiping her face. "Promise me you'll stay in my life. And maybe I'll make you a grandma one day."

Margaret laughed, blotting her own face with a tissue. "A grandmother. My kids still haven't made me one. Now that would be wonderful." She sneaked a glance at Cameron. "And it looks like you're one step closer to making that a reality for me."

"Not any time soon," Jennifer smiled. "We still have things to figure out."

They began to walk away from the burial plot, hand in hand.

"Jennifer," Maggie said in a low voice. "I'll try my best not to burden you with unwanted advice. But I want to caution you to listen to your heart. Don't let anything stand in the way between you and that young man down there. He adores you."

"I know," Jennifer admitted. "He's amazing. Dad told me the same thing months back. I don't know how- but we'll make it work."

* * *

><p>General Landry had arranged for the Stargate personal from Atlantis and the SGC to be transported in a military plane the evening after the funeral. With promises to call Maggie regularly, a fierce hug to her cousin Julia, Jennifer now sat nestled next to Cameron on the plane.<p>

"Comfortable?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Mmmm... yes. Sorry, I'm tired," Jennifer admitted to him. "It's been a long week."

Cameron agreed. "You're taking tomorrow off, right?"

Jennifer shook her head. "General Landry approved the full week off, but I'd rather go in. I want to jump back into normalcy."

"Normalcy?" Cameron joked. "Did you forget where you work?"

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer laughed. "Well, it's normal to me. You know, studying DNA samples from Pegasus, treating bites from alien bugs..."

Seeing Ronon approach with a funny grin on his face, Cameron muttered in her ear. "Strange aliens..."

"Careful," Jennifer warned. "Ronon probably hasn't had a good fight in over a week. He probably has a lot of pent up energy."

"I could take him," Cameron confidently said, then paused. "I think. Anyway, we probably need to have a serious talk sometime soon. Whenever you're ready. I know the timing stinks, but-"

"I know," Jennifer agreed. "But I'm guessing this won't be the time. Ronon looks like he's roping people into something."

"Hey," Ronon greeted them. "So Sheppard is whipping McKay in this game. Wanna come watch? You should see him, Keller. He's so ticked off right now."

"What game are they playing?" Cameron asked.

"Chest? Something like that." Ronon guessed, causing Jennifer and Cameron to burst out with laughter.

"Ah, I think he means 'chess.'" Anna piped up from behind them. "I heard Dr. McKay swearing when I went back to use the bathroom."

Baker propped his head against Cameron's headrest. "Yup. I went back there a few minutes ago. I never knew Sheppard was some type of genius."

Radek grinned from around the corner. "He beat him. It was a great embarrassment. You all missed it."

Teyla lugged Toren back from the area, rolling her eyes. "Rodney is asking for a rematch. Rodney did try his best. I told John it would only be fair to play the best out of three."

Jennifer sighed against Cam. "I missed that. We all love Rodney. He's a genius... he saved our lives hundreds of times. But we love to tease him. Especially Sheppard. And then there's Teyla- always playing the peacemaker."

"You'll go back soon," Cameron said, reminding her even more that her time on Earth had come to an end. "Do you know when?"

She shook her head. "Sheppard's taking another two weeks off. Ronon's tagging along. I guess they're going to do some traveling with his brother Dave at some point."

Cameron sighed, leaning his head against her own. "Just so you know… I'm going to be around a lot until then. You know… getting in enough time to get me through until the next time we see each other."

Wistfully, she groaned. "Cam, I don't even want to think about it. Let's just hold off on the gloomy talk for a few days. Let me be happy again until reality sets in."

"Sounds good," he murmured. "Stay with me tonight? And the rest of the nights until then?"

Jennifer nodded, then drifted off to sleep while the others wrapped up discussions and games as the plane crossed Colorado's state line.

Cameron thought as he felt her relax against him in sleep. Even though neither of them wanted to think about it, her departure was rapidly approaching. Seeing Jennifer once or twice a year wasn't going to be easy. His quick talk with General Landry before the mission discouraged his hope of getting his assignment changed. Atlantis didn't need more military. But they did need a CMO, a permanent one, especially. And Landry also reminded him of the important part he played as SG1's team leader.

Cameron felt the dread of the future come over him as the plane prepared for the landing.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciated the compliments of the death/funeral chapter. They were hard to write.

* * *

><p>After spending much of her weekend with Cameron, Jennifer sat at her desk on Monday lost in thought.<p>

They'd unofficially moved in together- well, at least she moved in to his place for the remainder of her time on Earth. Each of them was feeling the time restraint they had with one another. The first night she'd stayed over after the funeral, there was a moment they talked about each other's expectations. They both wanted to enjoy the newness of their transformed relationship, so they mutually decided not to rush certain aspects of the benefits of living together.

Each night, they slept in Cam's bed, but held off on becoming intimate. Jennifer smiled, thinking how relieved she was he agreed to wait and Cameron joking how he'd learned the value in waiting for the best things in his old age.

Those nights put a smile on Jennifer's face. She fell asleep both nights with her head on Cameron's chest and his arms wrapped around her. In the morning, the first thing she saw was his still sleeping face. Jennifer remembered enjoying watching him the first few minutes of the day before he woke up.

Anna breezed in, a smile on her face, bringing Jennifer back to reality.

"I got the dress," she sang out, giving a thumbs up to Jennifer. Their relationship had changed dramatically in two years. Their friendship was close, despite the fact that Jennifer was technically Anna's supervisor. Despite that, the two remained professional when the time called for it, but at other times they chatted away.

Jennifer clapped in excitement. "Yay! Do you have a picture?"

"Of course," Anna said, showing her a photo her maid of honor had snapped of her in the dressing room. "I can't believe the wedding is in three more months."

"My cousin's wedding is the month after. It's going by fast," Jennifer agreed. "Everything is going fast, it seems."

Anna, sensing her friend was feeling the sadness of soon being separated from Cameron, sat down.

"So," Anna spoke quietly to avoid being overheard by their coworkers. "How are things?"

"Things?" Jennifer mouth twitched. "You mean, how are Cameron and I?"

Anna gave her a sneaking look of innocence. "Well, since you brought it up yourself…" she said, giving in to a smile. "What else is interesting around here? Well, besides the normal alien drama."

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh. "It's going great. We had a great weekend. Cameron took me to a fancy restaurant Friday. He insisted on picking me up at my place, rented a flashy car and everything. And he gave me roses." She sighed. "The dark red ones you see on commercials around Valentine's day. No one ever gave me roses."

"Awww…" Anna smiled. "How romantic."

"He said it was our official first date," Jennifer said. "Even though we've pretty much have done things together for the past two years, Cam thought we had to have an official first date as a couple."

Anna glanced at the clock, reminding Jennifer they had a meeting scheduled in ten minutes.

"Do you know when your last day will be?" Anna questioned. "I know a few people who want to throw you a goodbye party. Everyone keeps saying how much they'll miss you. And probably all the stuff you've done around here."

Jennifer shrugged, packing up what she'd need for the meeting. "No. I'm supposed to go back with Sheppard and Ronon, but they're on leave for the next two weeks. General Landry requested to meet with me today after the meeting to talk about that and wrapping things up around here."

"Do you have any idea if they're keeping the lab open without you? Or are we getting disbanded as a group once you're gone."

"No word yet, but I'll let you know if he tells me anything during our meeting," Jennifer assured her.

* * *

><p>"Nice work, Dr. Keller," a major gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Atlantis appreciated all that data you sent in the last transmission."<p>

Another doctor stood nearby, shaking his head. "Atlantis and this base has benefited from your work here. I dread the back up we'll get now that we'll be losing you soon."

General Landry had closed the meeting minutes ago, but a few lingered to speak with others about various projects. Anna left with Dr. Hough to complete a transcription General Landry requested. Now, she remained seating while the others slowly trickled out of the room.

"Close the door there, Jeffries," Landry called out as the last person vacated the room. He waited for the door to close before speaking.

"Now," he began. "I overheard a few of our military and medical officers giving their thanks and want to express my own to you. Your time spent on base has benefited not only us but Atlantis as well. Your qualifications from working on Atlantis and your medical knowledge has provided a wealth of information to us."

Jennifer nodded. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't set me up with a great team in that lab, General."

Landry gave a quick smile, then proceeded to look down at a folder in his hands, pulling out a stack of paperwork. Jennifer recognized the papers as the ones she'd signed two years ago with Cameron.

He set the paperwork in front of her and then leaned forward, giving her a smile.

"Here's the thing, doctor," Landry said. "I like you. You're a hard worker. You get along with everyone. I can't go through one week without someone around here singing your praises."

Jennifer reddened a bit, not used to hearing so many compliments from a superior.

"Thank you," she said uncomfortably. "It's been wonderful working here."

Landry continued to smile. "Let me ask you something- how would you like to stay here? And continue working in the lab, occasionally filling in the infirmary on an emergency on call basis?"

Jennifer didn't speak. She looked at him, almost wondering if he was joking with her.

"Of course, Mitchell won't hear of you going off world anymore, which I agreed to in the heat of the moment. But you and I can negotiate that."

Her mind was racing- did he really just ask her to stay?

"General," Jennifer began. "I guess- I'm at a loss for words. The contract terms- didn't it say I only had the position for two years?"

He shrugged. "A new contract can be made. In fact, we'll have to. Pay adjustments, vacation time, a new schedule to work five days a week will have to be made. It won't be a problem."

Landry continued to look at her as he leaned back.

"I overwhelmed you," he noticed. "But to be honest, I thought you'd jump at the chance. Forgive me, but since you're not military, I feel I can be a little more candid with you. The word around this mountain is that you've recently entered into a relationship with Colonel Mitchell."

Jennifer nodded, still a little dazed. "Yes, sir. We are."

"Well then, forgive me for asking, but wouldn't it be easier if both of you lived in the same galaxy?"

She pushed in her chair a bit, leaning on the table and running her hands through her hair for a moment. "Yes," she said distractedly. "That would certainly help. But sir- I'm under contract to return to Atlantis."

"Ah," the General waved her off. "You didn't read the last part I had our legal team throw in about your departure from the job. Let me find it."

Jennifer's heart began to race as he rummaged through the contract.

"Here we go," Landry said, supplying the page. "It reads, 'if employee wishes to remain in the position and continue working past the two year term limit, base commander has the right to draw up a new contract to permanently hire the employee. Employee will not be required to return to previous job.'"

Jennifer's eyes widened.

"I take it you didn't read everything over before signing?" Landry asked.

"No," Jennifer said. "I was running on no sleep and my mind was more preoccupied with my father."

Landry nodded, understanding.

"I know you enjoyed your work as CMO on Atlantis. And you made a home in Pegasus. But I'm hoping- heck, many of us are hoping- that you'll give us a chance to give you another home back here."

Jennifer shook her head.

"When you asked to meet today, I thought I'd be getting notice of my final day here," Jennifer said. "I didn't expect this."

Jennifer's mind quickly thought over the offer. Even though she missed the people back on Atlantis dearly, she couldn't find enough reasons to go back. She loved her work at the SGC. It'd give her and Cameron a real chance together. And when she thought about it, she couldn't see herself walking away from not only Cameron, but the rest of the new friends she'd made here.

"What about Atlantis?" Jennifer asked. "Won't this leave them without a CMO?"

For the first time, Landry frowned a bit. "I thought you may ask that. My daughter and I have been keeping in touch. To be quite frank, we talk more now that we live in different galaxies than we did when we both worked here on base. It seems that my daughter is seeing someone. I met him briefly when Sheppard and Ronon visited awhile back. Captain Thudium. I believe he's an acquaintance of yours. Anyways, she's expressed wishes to remain on Atlantis for the time being. I'm sure it won't be a problem with the IOA or Woolsey."

Jennifer smiled. "Thudium's a good man, General. We only knew each other briefly, but from what I've heard back on Atlantis, he's spoken of well there."

"I liked him better when he wasn't dating my daughter. Well," he said, standing. "Think about it. I'm not expecting your answer today. I'll give you paperwork that will officially state your resignation from Atlantis and your commitment to a new contract here. It's a lot to-"

"Pen," Jennifer quickly said. "Sorry, I interrupted you. But if you have a pen, I'll sign."

Landry looked at her in surprise, then produced a pen.

Jennifer signed, capped the pen, looking up at the General.

Surprising them both, she stood, hugged him tightly, and quickly moved to exit the room.

"General," she said before leaving. "Thank you. Thank you so much. And if you can, please keep this between us. There's a few things I need to do before telling Cameron. And Sheppard."

A little bemused that the doctor had hugged him, he still stood in place. "Of course."


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks later, Jennifer hasn't said a word about her decision.

She'd been busy since the day she signed the papers in the conference room with General Landry. With Cameron gone on two missions that extended nearly four days each, she busied herself with packing up the condo.

Jennifer had also made a quick trip to Wisconsin to gather a few last possessions in her father's home before Maggie took care of putting it on the market. Her father had left everything to her, except for a few mementos to Maggie. When Maggie persuaded Jennifer to let her handle the sale, she made her stepmother agree that if she wouldn't take money for part of the house to promise they'd take a trip in the near future together with some of the money. Maggie agreed, looking happy at the opportunity to take a trip with her. Before she headed back to Wisconsin, Jennifer also confided in Maggie that she'd decided to resign from her position in Atlantis and take General Landry's offer.

Needless to say, Maggie was thrilled.

Despite work, her trip to Wisconsin, and spending most of her free time with Cameron, Jennifer managed to do one more thing.

She'd bought a house.

The owners had advertised the four bedroom, two level home several miles away from Cheyenne Mountain. It was big for her immediate needs, but Jennifer fell in love with the photos she saw on the realtor's listing. The previous owners left in a hurry, which the realtor explained had been due to a job transfer for the husband, leaving them to quickly put the home up at a very fair price.

Within four days, Jennifer obtained the keys.

Now standing in the driveway, keys in her hand, she almost couldn't believe she was a homeowner. With a glance at her watch, she decided to go through the house one more time. Jennifer walked up the brick walkway, unlocked the door, and walked through the entrance. Even though the previous owners had left in a hurry, a packing company and thoroughly removed all items and the realtor also mentioned a cleaning company had been hired to clean the home before it was shown.

Jennifer couldn't imagine a more perfect home. Four bedrooms, one being a large, master bedroom with an attached bathroom. A den, which she planned on making into a library and office for herself. The kitchen was spacious, with marble counter tops and a large island in the middle. She'd need to purchase appliances, more furniture, and other odds and ends.

But all that would come in time.

And she had all the time she wanted, thanks to the generous offer from General Landry.

Jennifer stopped her wanderings when she heard Cam's truck pull up. Thinking he must be very confused, she walked outside and down the driveway.

He'd just returned from a mission that morning. Between the post-mission physical and a debriefing with Landry, she'd simply left him a somewhat cryptic voice mail to come to this address after work.

Feeling a little nervous now, she approached his truck slowly as he climbed out and shut the door.

"Hey," he said, somewhat confused but sweeping down to cup her face and kiss her. Lingering a bit, he drew out the kiss until he seemed to remember his confusion. "So, where are we? I mean, I know _where _we are, but who lives here?"

Jennifer took a deep breath, gazing at the house from the driveway with Cameron. Grabbing his hand, she squeezed it.

"Actually, no one yet," Jennifer said. "But it's mine. I closed on Tuesday."

Cameron whipped his head back to meet her gaze. "What?"

Jennifer nodded. "I know. Quick decision. But I saw the listing, loved everything about it, had it inspected, and made an offer before someone else could. And with everything I saved from working the last few years, I put a huge down payment on it."

Cameron seemed a bit dazed.

"Don't you like it?" Jennifer asked, biting her lip. "I mean, I want to work on the landscaping. The previous owners had two small children and demanding jobs, but-"

"No, it's nice," Cameron said, walking slowly around the front yard, "It's in a great location. Close to my place. I just- I can't believe you bought a house."

"I know. You're telling me," she gave off a laugh. "I know that your friend wanted to put the condo back on the market, so I began to search one night while you were gone. Before I knew it, I got a hold of Anna's realtor, made an offer, and the owners accepted it."

Cameron shook his head, smiling. "Well, it's a great time to buy. It was a good decision. And now you'll have somewhere to put your stuff and come home to when you're on leave... even though I'd hoped you'd stay with me."

Jennifer paused. "Actually, that's something I want to talk to you about. How about we go inside?"

"Sure," Cameron said, sounding eager to see more of the house. "And don't worry about the house while you're gone. Just let me know what you need me to do."

They closed the door once inside. Jennifer watched Cameron check out the living area, the kitchen, and poke his head into the bathroom.

"So when are you planning on moving your things in?" Cameron said. "If you need me to, I can do it after you leave. Not to be selfish, but I'd rather spend the time we have left doing other things."

Taking a breath, Jennifer leaned against the island in the kitchen.

"Cam, I'm not leaving," she said, finally breaking the news. "I resigned from Atlantis two weeks ago."

She carefully watched his reaction. It would've been comical had she not been so nervous to tell him. Cameron went from utter shock, confusion, mixed in with a hopeful expression, to finally shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"What?" he asked.

Jennifer explained the meeting she'd had with General Landry and how the decision had been an easy one.

"Jen," he said, looking for a place to sit down but remembering she had no furniture. Instead, he leaned against the counter. "Okay, first off, the selfish part of me is thrilled. Beyond thrilled. I mean, I can't even express how thrilled I am. But the other part of me that loves you is worried. You _loved_ working there."

She shook her head. "I didn't need to, Cam. Sure, I loved it there. I loved what I did, I loved who I worked with. But then I came home. Well, it wasn't home at first. But you made it a home for me. And I fell in love with the people here. I love everyone in my lab, your team, and I'm able to see my family more than just once every few years."

Cameron looked like he understood, but then shook his head. "Jennifer, are you sure?"

Jennifer laughed, grabbing his hand. "Yes! Are you kidding? I've never been so happy. I love working in the lab. And now I have this house. And best of all, I get to stay here with you. I don't know how long I would've lasted back on Atlantis without seeing you."

Unable to contain himself, Jennifer saw a smile slip through.

"You didn't say 'back home.' You used to always refer to Atlantis as 'home.' But... Jen, I just don't want to feel guilty... like I'm feeling right now... that if it wasn't for us, you may have gone back."

Jennifer shook her head. "Cam, I loved it there. Honestly. But to tell you the truth, I don't think I was meant to stay there any longer. I think this is all happening for a reason. The SGC needs someone with Pegasus experience to help with sorting out the data that comes in every month. Even if this wouldn't have worked out with us, I think in the end, I would've stayed."

Cameron sighed, then gave a big grin as he walked to her and grabbed her.

"Okay, don't say I didn't try to talk you out of it," he said, gathering her up and lifting her off the ground. Squeezing her tight as he could without hurting her, he laughed. "Woman, you just made me a very happy man."

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon after, Cam slowly lowered her down as he claimed a long, passionate kiss. Just as Jennifer gave off a moan, the doorbell rang.

Cameron groaned. "Seriously? You're already getting hit up to buy cookies and tins of popcorn for school?"

She suddenly remembered. "Oops. No. It's Sheppard. And Ronon. They came back today."

He gave her a look. "Did I ever mention those two have the worst timing?"

Giving him a quick kiss, she went to answer the door.

"Crap," Cameron called after her. "You haven't told them, have you? I know I said I could take Ronon, but the two together? People tell me Teyla's been whipping Sheppard into a good fighter."

Jennifer giggled. "Relax. They'll be happy for me."

Cameron muttered something under his breath that Jen didn't hear.

* * *

><p>Eager to see the duo, Jennifer opened the door with a big grin on her face.<p>

"Hey, strangers," she said, welcoming them in. "Come in."

Cameron couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at their confused expressions. He must've had the same look on his face minutes ago. Ronon was holding two boxes of what looked like... and smelled like pizza. Sheppard was holding two 2-liters of soda as well as a six pack of bottled water.

"Keller," Sheppard said, awkwardly standing near the door still. "Who's house is this?"

"Mine," she responded simply. "Come in. Cam's in the kitchen. We can eat in there."

Cameron looked around for any type of plates or disposable paper products, but couldn't find any. When the men and Jennifer came through the door, he looked at Jennifer. "So, we can be informal and eat on the floor, right? Because I don't see any plates or cups."

Jennifer shrugged. "Yeah. Gotta get those things. Sorry."

"I don't mind," Cameron said, squatting down on the floor. He looked up at Sheppard and Ronon and motioned them to follow his example. "Sit. Trust me, you'll need to. She just hit me with all of this too."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Let's start eating first. I'm starving."

Sheppard sat, but kept looking around the empty house to try and figure out what was going on. Ronon sat without question and immediately grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Hmm..." Ronon said. "Why can't the cooks make this back home?"

Sheppard refocused back on the group, grabbing his own piece. "Pizza? Yeah, right. It tastes too good. The IOA probably has some type of rule against allowing us good tasting stuff."

"Bad meeting today?" Jennifer asked.

"It went back and forth," Sheppard said. "Not too bad, so I should be happy. But I just can't resist complaining about all of their rules. They live for making more up for us."

Soon they were all eating. Ronon was on his third piece before anyone finished their first. Finally, Sheppard looked at Jen.

"You bought a house?" he asked. "I'm assuming for investment purposes. Which is a good idea, in all. But who's going to look after it while you're gone? Cam's gone a lot. You don't have family living here."

Cameron looked heavenward. "And this is where it really gets interesting."

"Sheppard, I'm not going back. I'm staying here," Jennifer said. "But don't worry. Carolyn's staying in Pegasus. Landry got the IOA as well as Woolsey to approve it last week."

"What?" Sheppard and Ronon both asked, stopping in mid-chew.

"I'm staying," Jennifer firmly repeated. When they still looked at her in shock, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. It's not as if it's a shock."

"It was shocking for me," Cam said off to the side.

Jennifer explained, for the second time, her meeting with Landry and then went into the same reasons she'd spoke about with Cameron.

Sheppard briefly landed a hard gaze at Cameron. "Interesting how a little paragraph got put into that contract. You didn't have anything to do with that, right?"

"Yes, Sheppard," Cameron replied sarcastically. "Before you arrived her first day on Earth, I anticipated falling madly in love with Jen and persuaded Landry to add it in."

"Hey," Sheppard said. "It just seems a little too sneaky to believe. How would you like it if I stole someone from your team?"

"Ah, you did, Sheppard," Cameron was quick to return. "Carter. But we got her back."

Sheppard smirked. "Well, maybe we'll get Jen back."

Cameron shook his head. "Nope. She signed the papers. But if the opportunity arises and she wants to go back, you'll have to take me too."

Ronon grunted. "I saw this coming."

"You did?" Sheppard asked. "Mind informing me next time?"

Jennifer sighed. "Will you just be happy for me, John?"

Sheppard finished chewing. "Keller, I'm happy for you. Even though I hate to admit it, Cameron's been good about taking care of you here. It's just that everyone will be sorry to see you go back home. Lam is good and everything... no complaints from anyone, but we keep losing good people."

"I'll still be working with the Stargate program," Jennifer said. "And maybe I can find a way to visit. I'll bring Cam, too."

Cam snorted. "Oh, that's going to make him happy."

Sheppard grabbed a water. "Changes suck. It's like watching your favorite television show and finding out they switch an actor mid-season."

"Or kill them off," Cameron threw in. "That's the worst."

The men grunted. All tension had dissolved in the room.

"See," Jennifer said to Cameron. "Not a problem. And you didn't even have to beat anyone up."

"Yeah," Ronon snorted. "As if he could take us."

Cameron laughed. "You know, I don't think I'd ever want to attempt that, to be honest." He'd begun thinking about something during his missions and suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Ronon. Let's give these two a moment to talk about any lingering Atlantis business they may need to discuss. We can check out the backyard."

Ronon got up, then looked down at the remaining leftover pizza. Squatting down, he grabbed two more slices and followed Cam.

"This stuff is good," he said as he left the room, leaving Jennifer laughing at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>Cameron led Ronon out the back way as the pair found their way onto the deck.<p>

"She did a good job choosing this place," he said, glancing at the backyard. It was slightly hilly, with a few shrubs planted near the house. It had nice deck with a stair case leading down to the grass. The property backed up to a field. As Cameron squinted, he saw a small school in the distance, equipped with a playground.

"So," Ronon said. "What did you want to talk about?"

Cameron grinned. "You read people pretty easily. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"No," Ronon said, swallowing the last bite of the piece in his left hand. "They just expect me to stop, kill, and stun people most of the time."

"Yeah," Cameron said. "Well, I want to ask you to do me a favor when you go back to Pegasus..."

* * *

><p>Days later, Ronon and Sheppard made their way to the gate room at the SGC. Jennifer followed them, holding a few white boxes.<p>

"Hold up, you two," she said.

Smiling fondly at both of them, she quickly kissed each of their cheeks.

"Tell everyone I'll miss them," she said. "And let them know they can stay at my place when they visit. Oh," she looked down at the box. "And I stopped the bakery. I ordered twelve dozen cookies for you guys to take back."

Ronon grinned. "I'll take those."

Sheppard stepped forward and took the box. "Yeah, nice try buddy."

Jennifer smiled at the both of them.

"Sure you don't want to come back with us?" Sheppard asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Immediately Jennifer shook her head, looking back to behind them where Landry and Cameron stood behind the glass.

"I found a new home," she said simply. "I'll miss everyone back in Atlantis, but this is home now."

Nodding, Sheppard gave her a final wave and looked back up at Cameron, as if to remind him to take care of her. Cameron recognized the look and nodded.

"We'll be back in three months," Sheppard said. "Try to stay out of trouble until then. And maybe we'll take you up on the offer for a place to stay."

"Sounds good," Jennifer said, watching them climb the stairs and gate to the Midway station.

Turning, she exited the room and proceeded to her lab. Cameron caught up with her, stopping her in the hallway.

"Hey," Cameron said. "You okay? You're not having second thoughts, right?"

Ignoring the occasional passerby in the hallway, Jennifer rose up on her toes and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Absolutely not."

Cameron grinned. "Thank goodness."

"So," Jennifer said. "Are you free this weekend? Because I have this empty house that I need to move my stuff into. And I may need help shopping."

Cameron pretended to ponder. "Why, yes, I am free. That is, unless something pressing comes up with the random alien dialing in wanting to take over Earth and all. You know, the usual."

Jennifer laughed.

"I'm thinking one of the days, I'll recruit Vala to help me pick out some curtains and stuff for the house."

Cameron stopped. "Just promise me on that day, let me off the hook. I'll shop with you, but if you're going to put Vala into the mix..."

"Oh, stop," Jennifer teased him. "She's not that bad."

"Woman," Cameron said, wrapping an arm casually around her waist. "I've known her much longer than you. And since you only occasionally see her whereas I see her on practically every mission..."

"Okay, okay," Jennifer laughed. "But with Sam gone, Julia away so far and planning a wedding, Anna almost married, I need some girl help with the house."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Cameron muttered.

They walked to her lab, where he lingered a bit at the door.

"Are you happy I stayed?" she asked, looking somewhat cocky.

Cameron gave her a look. "Do you even have to ask me that?"

She grinned. "Nope. But I like to hear it."

Cameron looked down the hall. Seeing no one, he kissed her softly. "You made me the happiest man on the planet the day you told me at the house."

"Good," Jennifer said.

"Dinner tonight?" Cameron asked. "My place? No offense, but I'd like to eat on plates tonight. It's a luxury I rarely get with all the missions, lately. I'll cook."

"Sounds good," Jennifer said.

Cameron dipped down for one more kiss. "I love you."

Jennifer sighed. "I love you too, Cameron."

Someone coughed nearby. Seeing Anna returning from lunch, followed by Dr. Milton and Dr. Hough, she reddened.

"Oops," Jennifer said. "Sorry."

"No problem," Anna spoke up. "I think everyone's used to that around here now."

* * *

><p>One chapter epilogue to be added. I'm hoping to write it within the next few days, but it depends on our schedule.<p>

Bailey1ak, thank you so much for the encouragement and editing help!

Thanks to those who read and reviewed! I didn't know how to respond to the anonymous reviews (or the ones FF wouldn't provide a reply link), so thank you as well!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks again to Bailey1ak for the time you spent helping me edit this! To everyone who reviewed or added this story as an alert, thanks to all for the encouragement! This is the final chapter :)

* * *

><p>Almost one year since her father's death had passed.<p>

In the time she'd officially resigned from the chief medical officer of Atlantis, Jennifer had moved into her new house and made it a home. True to his word, Cameron had happily moved each box into her house and assisted in unpacking. A few friends, including Vala, Daniel, and Teal'C also helped out in the initial process, each chuckling as Cam cheerfully whistled a tune as he grabbed boxes from the moving truck and carried it through the door. They'd all expressed relief that SG1's leader was happy that Jennifer had decided to stay on Earth.

Work proved to be interesting as usual. Between close call missions, an overabundance of data sent from Pegasus, and several medical mishaps and emergencies, Jennifer and Cameron kept busy their first official year together as a couple. Working together, they maintained professionalism, but when an infirmary curtain was up or an office door was closed, they shared quick embraces and whispers of love.

Now into the last months of the year, Jennifer thought back a few weeks to her first Thanksgiving spent together with Cameron. They'd zigzagged across the country, visiting Maggie first in Wisconsin, then to his parents, and ended the trip with a quick day trip to California so she could attend Juliet's wedding. Jennifer was thankful for the business of the traveling, keeping her thoughts more on her family and friends, rather than missing her father.

And even though she couldn't be more happy with Cameron, her job, and the joyous celebrations of the last few months between both Anna and Juliet's wedding, Jennifer couldn't bring herself into the holiday mood as Christmas loomed closer. Now one week away, she sighed as she glanced at the calendar in her office at the SGC.

It would be the first year spent celebrating Christmas without her father.

She knew that Cameron would realize that and make up for it, somehow. He did well with picking up on her emotions throughout the grieving process.

Cameron walked into her office just then, hands tucked into his pockets. Leaning against the door frame, he shook his head.

"Daydreaming again," he grinned at her. "I'm going to have to report this to Landry. You can't keep thinking about me all day like this."

Her emotions settled and immediately her heart lightened. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and loosely put her arms around his waist. Jennifer's lab coworkers were all in meetings, leaving them some privacy.

"If you didn't have this romantic date planned tonight..." she trailed off, narrowing her eyes.

Cameron laughed. "Speaking of which, you're still planning on cutting out early so we can get ready at my place? You brought whatever you'll need?"

"Yes, Cameron," Jennifer sighed. "You reminded me twice last night."

Cameron had been acting strange the last few days. Because they'd both been gone so much with work obligations, he'd volunteered to set up a few days to clean the house and decorate for Christmas, since they hadn't done so yet. Jennifer felt it a little odd, but thought he was doing it for her sake. And to take her mind off of other things.

Bending down to kiss her, he looked at his watch. "Alright. I have one more thing to do before I pick you up. See you then."

* * *

><p>Cameron walked down the hall, glanced behind him, and entered a doorway a few wings over from Jennifer's lab.<p>

"You made it," he said gratefully. "I was getting worried when Landry said you'd been delayed."

Ronon sat back in a chair, slouched a bit. Legs spread and tapping a small wooden box on the table, he nodded to another corner of the room.

"I had to wait on a few others," he explained.

Looking in the direction he'd indicated, Cameron was surprised. Eight others from Atlantis were playing cards across a table, waving at him.

Looking back at Ronon, he laughed. "Nice. She's going to flip. Now, did you bring what I asked?"

Ronon held up the box. "Of course."

Cameron eagerly stepped forward, but Ronon held the box closer to his body.

"Where's my payment?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "Give me a few hours. You can trust me for it."

Ronon shook his head, tucking the box back into his coat.

"Seriously, man," Cameron said, rocking back on his heels. "You've got trust issues."

Smirking, Ronon stood up and patted his back. "Hey. We're trusting her with you."

* * *

><p>Later on, Jennifer smiled as Cameron held the door open to the car.<p>

"Cam," she sighed. "You didn't have to rent a car for the occasion."

Although she appreciated not to have to step up into his truck, between the dress and the shoes, Jennifer felt a little guilty he was going through so much trouble for their date.

"Hey," he smiled. "Any excuse to rent out this baby again."

She laughed. "Should've known- typical man."

He slid into the car and began driving to the restaurant. They chatted for a few minutes, talking a little about work and plans for Christmas. He'd asked her to return home with him for a few days for the holidays.

Cameron kept one hand on the wheel and another over her two hands, warming them. She shook her head.

"I swear I packed those leather gloves," she sighed. "I'm losing it. Or getting old. One of the two."

He laughed. "I told you we could stop to buy a pair. "Shoot," he said, giving off a frustrated look. "I forgot something at the house." Cameron glanced at the clock, then gave her an apologetic look. "We're early, at least. I forgot your present."

"Present?" Jennifer asked. "Cam, it's not even Christmas."

Cameron swung the car around. "No, it's not a Christmas present. It's something special just for tonight."

"Then give it to me afterward," Jennifer reasoned.

"Trust me," he said. "And it'll only take a few minutes to backtrack back to your place."

Thinking he was being silly, Jennifer just sighed. Instead of trying to change his mind, she glanced at the surroundings. A thin cover off snow had brushed against the ground. She loved it, mostly because it reminded her of home.

When they finally reached her house, he stopped the car and looked at her.

"Where are your gloves? I'll grab them while I'm inside." Cam asked, shutting the door slightly so she wouldn't get cold. He listened while she told him, but when his eyes glazed a bit at her directions, Jennifer just shook her head.

"It'll be easier- and quicker- if I just get them. I'll go in with you."

Cameron tried to change her mind, but eventually came around to help her out of the car. Wrapping and arm around her shoulders, he walked slowly to the door and pulled out his set of keys to her house. Unlocking the door, he pushed it slightly open and let her walk in first.

The darkened house lit up the moment she walked in. Confused, she looked over to find Juliet grinning at her a few feet away.

"Merry Christmas, Jen," Juliet said with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" she gasped, embracing her cousin, then hearing a noise to her left. Sitting all stretched out at an elegantly set long table, from the living room to the kitchen, were at least twenty people.

Jennifer's hands started to shake from the surprise. Cameron gently pushed her in so that she could see the rest of the crowd at the table.

Half of the people were from Atlantis- Ronon, John, Teyla, Torren, Marie, and several other nurses from her previous staff. Across from them were Cameron's parents, his brother and his family, and Juliet's husband. And at the far end of the table sat Jennifer's staff, including Jeff at Anna's side, Samantha, and sitting next to her was a grinning General O'Neill.

Still in shock, everyone watched her in amusement as they laughed and called out "Merry Christmas."

And then General Landry walked in from the kitchen, ushering in Carolyn Lam. Both were holding huge platters of sliced ham and turkey from the oven.

Jennifer's eyes began to dry out as she tried to keep them open to take in everything. Shaking her head, she walked close to the table, giving hugs to everyone who was sitting in her house.

At one point, she finally looked back at Cameron.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, squeezing her hand and motioning for her to take off her coat. "I thought I'd make our first official Christmas together special by having our friends and family all in one spot."

Tearing up, she nodded, finally understanding what he'd been up to the last few days. Cupping his face, she gave him a lingering kiss, barely hearing the whistles and claps going around from the onlookers at the table.

Each of them made their way down the table, greeting everyone with hugs, handshakes, and several kisses on the cheek.

"Folks," Cameron smiled. "I'm going to steal her away to let her catch her breath for one minute. Start passing around the food. We'll be in the kitchen."

Ronon stopped him, patted him on his shoulder, and Cameron felt something drop into his pocket as he ushered her into the kitchen. Sending him an appreciative look, he shut the door behind them.

Now empty trays that the catering company had delivered sat nearly on her island near the middle of the kitchen. Turning to her, Cameron sat her down at the table.

"So you were surprised?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Ah, yes," she laughed, clenching her hand over hIs. "I can't believe you planned all of that for me. My heart is still pounding from the surprise."

"Well, I have one more for you," he said, looking into her eyes. "I asked Ronon to help me with it."

Cameron dropped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small box.

Jennifer grew still, darting a glance from him to the object in his hand. Nervous, he opened it and watched her face as her eyes grew round.

Nestled inside was a gold ring, with a sparkling round diamond that was surrounded by two smaller gems. The color of the jewels made Jennifer look closer.

"Cam," she breathed. "I recognize those. Are they from-"

Cameron nodded. "Pegasus. Ronon was kind enough to help me find someone who'd be able to set them into the ring. The band was my grandmother's. The ring came to me, but I gave the emerald to my brother to keep. I thought it would be more fitting to have a diamond in yours. When I told Maggie about the idea, she suggested using the diamond from your mother's ring . I wasn't sure if you'd mind, but she said you'd been debating about making it into a necklace but hadn't decided. And then I had the idea of getting Ronon to find a stone from Pegasus to put in it. And by the way, that was a little bit of red tape to cut through before it got cleared."

Looking at her closely, he began to sweat. The fact that she hadn't jumped up, horrified, gave him some confidence, but knowing she hadn't made the connection fully yet, he took a deep breath.

"Jen," he began slowly. "I probably should be asking you this in a romantic place... like Paris or something. And I know we've only been together for a year. But I know in my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've never been this happy in all my life. And I'm just hoping that you'll consider me as a husband."

Her eyes began to tear up, making him more nervous. Instead of stopping, he continued on.

"It won't be perfect. You understand the risks of the job. Life will be unpredictable. But I can't imagine my future without you in it."

Jennifer smile through her tears, shaking her head.

"You haven't asked yet," she said softly.

Taking another breath, he clenched her hands, leaving the ring in her lap. "Marry me, Jen. I swear I'll try to be the best husband I can possibly be."

Jennifer laughed through her tears. "You're already more than I could've ever wished for."

Cameron narrowed his eyes. "That's not a clear enough answer."

"Yes," she blurted out, wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

Feeling relieved, he cupped her face and kiss her. "Now, let's make sure it fits."

Jennifer slipped the ring on, looking down in amazement. "It fits. In more ways that one. You put a lot of thought into this."

He fingered the ring, looking at it for the first time since Ronon had the gems put into the empty setting prongs. "I figured it would be more special if it represented everything- our family, your life in Pegasus..."

Jennifer couldn't help the tears from coming. "It's perfect."

Together, hand in hand, they emerged from the kitchen. Everyone had begun eating.

Clearing his throat, Cameron stood next to Jennifer at the foot of the table.

"Everyone," he began. "Jennifer and I are grateful that you were all able to make it out here tonight. It means a lot having everyone we care about under one roof."

Looking at Jennifer, she grinned in response.

"And I couldn't have been more surprised that Cam had arranged all of this," she said, beginning to blush.

Cameron wrapped his arm around her, grinning a wide smile. "And I also just gave her another surprise in the kitchen. Unless any of you have an objection, Jennifer's agreed to marry me."

Applause and yells erupted from the table.

"Well, now. It's about time," General O'Neill grinned, slapping Cameron on the arm and kissing Jennifer on the cheek.

Cameron just caught the General's eye and gave him a knowing grin.

"Sir, I'll just say 'thank you' and leave it at that," Cameron replied, watching O'Neill give him a confused look.

Hugs and congratulations went on for hours as Jennifer and Cameron's group of friends and family celebrated both the holidays and to new beginnings.

"So," Sheppard said to Cameron later. "When's the wedding?"

Cameron shook his head. "One step at a time, Sheppard."

Sheppard leaned back on the kitchen counter.

"You know, she'll need someone to walk her down the aisle," Sheppard noted.

"Still watching over your former CMO, Sheppard," Cameron asked, but with a smile. "I've thought about that, actually."

"Yeah, well," Sheppard said. "It's going to be another hard time for her. First the holidays without him..."

"Are you volunteering?" Cameron asked, chuckling when Sheppard's eyes flew wide open.

"Uh..." Sheppard said. "I doubt she'd pick me out of everyone for that. I mean... that's a big deal."

Cameron shrugged. "She looks up to you. Respects you. You made quite an impact on her on Atlantis. Especially when you took care of her when she got news about her dad."

Sheppard shrugged. "Anyone would've done the same. Especially anyone who's been through the same thing. But getting back to the subject... I mean, she's got a lot of people she'd ask before me. General Landry. That uncle out west of hers. Heck, most of the men from Atlantis, too."

"Well, we'll see who she picks," Cameron said. "Doesn't matter who she picks. She's going to look amazing walking down that aisle."

At that moment, Jennifer walked in. Sheppard grinned at her.

"Your fiance is already planning the wedding," Sheppard warned. "You better get in here before he plans the entire day."

Jennifer laughed, reaching up and kissing Cam on the cheek. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm not picky. I just want something casual... outside on a nice spring day. With all of our friends and family that can possibly make it."

Turning to Sheppard, she hooked her arms through Cameron's. "Do you think we can time it so that a few of you can come back for it? It'd mean a lot to me."

Cameron had to hold back a laugh. Sheppard looked as if he'd say anything to her to make her happy.

"Count on it," Sheppard promised. "Give me a list of who you want there and I'll do my best to make it happen. But try to time it around a Wraith attack, will ya?"

Jennifer shook her head. "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>Five months later, Jennifer stood around the corner of the garden back in her hometown of Chippewa Falls. Just a few steps away, there were just under one hundred white chairs sitting with their closest friends, family, and coworkers.<p>

Foliage and flowers burst out of every corner of the garden. Taking a deep breath of the bouquet she held, she sighed.

"Happy?" her uncle asked her.

"Incredibly," Jennifer answered, giving him a big smile. "I wish my dad could've seen it. But Cameron told me he'd asked my father permission to marry him that day he passed away. At least he knew Cameron was aiming at asking me eventually."

Sheppard turned from around the corner. "All right. We have a go."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "You did not just say that."

Grinning, he offered her his arm. "Sorry. Forgot I'm off duty today."

"Yes, and you have a very important job," Jennifer reminded him.

Jennifer looped her arm through her uncle's. Together, with both men at her side, she began her walk down the rock stepping stones that led to Cameron.

And when Cameron saw her coming toward her, he smiled wider than she'd ever seen him smile.

Sheppard, always the comedian, whispered down to her.

"Are you sure about him? Because there's a few men in Pegasus that would definitely interest you."

Jennifer nudged his shoulder.

"Absolutely not," Jennifer murmured. "I found my home. Here on Earth."


End file.
